


Sweet Child of Mine

by shellyjohnscns



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (More trigger warnings for upcoming chapters will be implemented later on and detailed in notes), (Specifics will be detailed later), Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Mental Illness, Romance, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyjohnscns/pseuds/shellyjohnscns
Summary: Alice Smith, newly Cooper, has it all. The career of her dreams, the home she's always wanted, the perfect husband, but a part of her has always felt empty and hallow, ever since she gave her beautiful baby boy up for adoption four years prior. With a lifetime of hardships, a battle with demons and a closet full of skeletons, how will she cope, with her fragility when she suddenly finds her son again, and his father finds out of his existence?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Hermione Lodge & Mary Andrews & Sierra McCoy & FP Jones & Fred Andrews, Alice Cooper and FP Jones, Alice Cooper and Hermione Lodge, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, FP Jones II & Fred Andrews
Comments: 52
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I came up with the idea for this story upon thinking about Alice's mental health in regards to Charles adoption and her marriage to Hal and I wanted to explore how the circumstances would've played out had her general mental and emotional well-being, that without a doubt, probably took a decline after she gave Charles away, had been addressed. I also wanted to address her and Hal's post college newlywed situation and what would have happened if FP found out about Charles sooner. This story is a little different from other Falice stories and I don't know how this one will be received but I hope you all enjoy it!

Looking at her diploma fixed onto the wall of her bedroom, a feeling of pride and surrealism surged through her body.

If you had told Alice Smith five years ago she'd be in this position, newly married and graduated with a BA in journalism, ready to start the next chapter in her life and career with everything she had been through, she would not have believed you.

From her beginnings in a rough trailer park on the Southside with an alcoholic and neglectful mother to the troubled and lonely teen with a deep secret. She’d certainly come a long way, even after her pregnancy. 

She still remembered the day she saw those two lines appear, she remembered every facet, the plain white walls that closed her in the cubicle, she felt trapped but safe, the dripping faucet outside as she awaited the results, the panic she felt when they finally came in, the song she sang to pass the time, the sharp pain on her fist after pounding the wall in frustration. Those moments never leave your memory.

What also stuck with her was the first kick she felt as she sat in her dreary room as she was knitting to pass the time. Three times she felt the little tap against her stomach. She remembered the songs she'd sing to him whilst in the womb, the stories she'd tell him, how he'd react to the sound of her voice, the looks of shock on everyone's faces when she suddenly went into labour during bible study, the excruciating pain that followed, the sweat the glistened over her body and face as she pushed with all her might, the relief and pride she felt when the Sisters pulled him out of her and held him up to wrap him in a blanket, how anxious she was when she was given him to hold for the first time, the tears that fell down her face as she laid eyes on him, the way his tiny fingers wrapped around her pinky, the hour and 37 minutes she spent alone with him bonding, and the gut wrenching, devastating, heartbreak she felt when he was taken away from her.

Giving him away was the biggest regret of her life, but it was also for the best. They were all right, Hal, his family and everyone around her when they said she wasn't ready, that she couldn't cope, that it was in hers and her baby's best interest to give him away and have him raised by a family who could give him everything he needed, everything he desired. She unfortunately couldn't, and what kind of mother would she had been if she had deprived him of that?

Despite the hardships and heartaches, she had made it. She had achieved something on her own, and now she was about to move into her dream home on Elm street.

It's was by no means easy, none of it. The harrowing experience of the Sister of Quiet Mercy, the loneliness she felt, the breakdowns, the decline in her mental health, but it all felt worth it in this very moment. 

She proudly lifted her diploma off of the wall, placing it into the moving box she had put aside for photos and frames before a knock on the door interrupts her.

"Alice?" Hal calls, slowly peaking his head through the door before landing his narrow green eyes upon her. "Are you not ready yet?"

She briskly turns, locking her eyes with his as he stepped into the room and began to approach her.

"I was just finishing up packing." She defended, folding the flaps of the box as he stepped closer to her.

"Well Mom and Dad are waiting downstairs, we should really get a move on, our reservation is for 6:00pm." He pointed out

The Coopers had arranged a celebratory family dinner for the occasion. It was almost like a tradition to them.

"I know honey, I'm almost finished." She all but stuttered as she nervously taped up the last box.

He dominantly took her hand in his, grinning widely as she glared his way. "That can wait." He smiles before pulling her into him. 

She chuckles nervously, trying to place her hands around his waist comfortably but not necessarily knowing how. Intimacy wasn't exactly their strong suit.

His face shifts from smiling to wonder as he looks down at her clothing. "You're not wearing that are you?"

Her face gleamed with curiosity, wondering what the problem was as she glared down at her outfit. "Why? What's wrong with it?" She asked shyly. She was wearing a simple black turtleneck with tight jeans, she didn't really see the problem.

He sighed before strolling towards the closet, eyeing up the organised sections they had put in place from trousers, to sweaters to blazers. He was very serious about organisation and keeping every thing perfect.

He pulled out a lime green sweater along with a long white pencil skirt, turning around and placing them onto the king sized bed.

"Now this? This is perfect." He said with a gleam in his eyes. "I'll be waiting downstairs." He informed her before kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

She watched as he closed the door, finally releasing the shallow breath she had been holding in. 

She'd never admit it to him, but the overwhelming pressure to appease him proved to be too much for her at times. She felt suffocated constantly, as if she was walking on eggshells. She did love him, but at times she'd wonder if it was all even worth it.

•••

"Well if I haven't said so yet dear, I am going to miss you." Caroline Cooper announced before taking a smug sip of her expensive wine. "Of course you too Alice."

Alice just responded with a tight smile. She knew Caroline hated her deep down and the woman made no effort to hide it either. She had never thought Alice was good enough for her precious son. 

She endured the snide comments relating her background and upbringing, the judgemental looks and subtle insults all the years she'd been with him, she took it all in the chin with no complaints, at the end of the day, she saw it as a small price to pay for a better and secure future.

"And we'll miss you too Mother." Hal chuckles before glancing at Alice. "But don't worry, you'll always be welcome to visit our love nest."

"I hate to think of our little communal living situation coming to an end." Caroline adds with a playful pout. Hal was certainly her pride and joy, he was definitely a Mama's boy, and she knew Alice hated how close they were, so she'd always put emphasis on her appreciation for him as well as unnecessarily baby him at times, and it made Alice’s stomach turn. 

"Right, just who's going to do all of your washing and laundry now?" His father Harold joked.

"I'm sure Alice will happily oblige." Caroline pointed out with a smirk before taking another sip of wine.

"It's not 1950, Caroline." Alice defended with a snide smile, slightly insulted in Caroline's ignorance. "A woman isn't obligated to take care of her husbands every need."

Caroline halted her drinking, titling her head and narrowing her eyes as she pursed her lips. "You know, rather than engage in political discourse, perhaps we should finish our meal, and perhaps move onto something else?" 

"Well, we do in fact have something else to discuss." Harold announced.

Taking the napkin laid in front of him, Hal wiped his mouth, listening intently to his fathers words. "You do?" 

"Yes." He confirms. "This dinner wasn't just about celebrating your union."

Alice narrowed her eyes curiously, adhering all table etiquette and leaning her elbows upon the dining furniture. "It wasn't?"

Harold took his wife's hand in his, giving her a proud smile before finishing. "Son, your mother and I have decided, that maybe it's time you take the reigns of the Register." Harold happily shared with the two of them, watching his sons face fill with delight and his daughter in laws eyes widen in shock.

"Are- are you sure?" Alice anxiously stuttered, still in shock over their gesture.

"Mom, Dad? We'd be honoured to." Hal agrees immediately, not even consulting with Alice first. He knew she'd find a way to back out and refuse to accept and he wasn't going to allow her to. "And I promise we will uphold, its legacy, won't we honey?" He questioned Alice sternly.

She twitched her lips into a small frown, she had always planned to work for a big city newspaper, not at her in laws.

She glanced at Hal, a look of uncertainty donning her face. "Yes." She nodded shyly as she fiddled with her hands. "Of course we will."

"Well that settles it then!" Harold answered cheerfully as he rose a glass, the other three followed suit. "You two, are now in charged of the Riverdale Register."

They tapped their glasses altogether, celebrating this new start for all of them. It may not exactly have been Alice's dream, but it wasn't far off. She had her dream job, her dream home, her husband, life was bliss right? So why did she still feel so empty?


	2. Chapter 2

“Be careful with that!” Alice called out to the moving men as she watched them step through her new threshold with the last of their furniture.

The day had been beyond stressful, but what was important was that she and Hal were finally settled in to their new home. This was the very house she had dreamt of living in since she was a child, and the fact it was all becoming a reality was beyond surreal to her. 

The last of the furniture had been placed and positioned, and she felt as if a weight had finally been lifted off of her shoulders, the hard part was over and she could finally work on making this house a home. 

She closed the door behind the last of the removal men before walking over to their brand new kitchen to find Hal sat at the island, ending a phone call.

“Who was that?” She asked as she leaned against the wall.

“With any luck, the people who are going to help us with our first story for the Register.” He said with a gleaming smile.

Her eyes widened in surprise, happy to hear about that their first story was possibly coming together. “That’s great.” She said with a beaming smile. “What’s the story for?”

He paused before a suspicious and weary look donned upon his face. Gripping the phone anxiously, he decided to dodge her question, rather than answer completely. He didn’t want her to know who was on the other end just yet.

“You know? This calls for celebration.” He says with a slight smile, successfully changing the subject and placing the phone onto the counter.

She narrowed her eyes and watched on suspiciously as he moved towards the cupboard, collecting to two champagne glasses and a bottle of the fine stuff from the refrigerator. 

He approached her with his shoulders strengthened, a seemingly charming smile upon his face before taking his arm that held the champagne glasses to the small of her back, directing her towards their newly placed couch in the living room.

“You’re not gonna tell me who it was?” She asked softly before taking a seat.

She looked up at him as he handed her her glass and rested his on the table before he pulled the champagne cork, watching the smoke fall out of the bottle.

“It can wait Alice.” He said sternly as he pouted their glasses before seating himself next to her. “Right now, we’re celebrating.”

She knew he was hiding something and trying his hardest to avoid the subject, but she decided to push it to the back of her mind, whatever it was, she’d get to the bottom of it eventually.

“To us!” Hal said cheerily as he rose his glass in the air towards hers, Alice smiling softly as she followed suit and they clinked. “And our amazing life together, our stellar careers and our beautiful home.”

The two grinned as they brought their glasses to their lips, quietly sipping the beverage with pride. This really was the start of something great.

“-With far too many rooms for just us two I might add.” Hal continued suggestively before placing his glass down.

She shifted her gaze towards him as she gulped, the glass still fixed in her hands as she widened her eyes in curiosity.

He took the palm of his hand and rested it upon her thigh. “I might wanna think about making you a Mommy.” He said with a hint of seduction in his voice before leaning over to neck, preparing to plant a trail of kisses before Alice stopped him, pushing him back a little.

He was puzzled. This wasn’t the first time she had done this but that was usually because she wasn’t in the mood, which usually annoyed him, but this time it was something else wrong.

She furrowed her brows before her mouth fell slightly open. She couldn’t believe his insensitivity in that moment.

“I am a mother.” She snapped back.

“You know what I mean honey-“ Hal sighed with a mild eye roll that Alice thankfully didn’t notice.

“No, I don’t!” She stated, tear forming in her eyes as she stood from the couch. “What do you mean?” She pleaded as her heart sank. She knew he didn’t care much for her son but to just blurt out something so insensitive and dismissive of him made her sick to her stomach. 

“Oh wait never mind, he was disposable to you, a mistake-“ She croaked out through tears. “So he doesn’t matter right?” She stormed off in tears up the staircase. She refused to be in the same room with him any longer.

•••

As she quietly folded away her and Hal’s laundry, which he had refused to do on account of it being “women’s work”, last nights events still plagued her mind.

It’s wasn’t as if she hadn’t been forced to think about her baby boy from time to time, and it wasn’t like she wasn’t aware of Hal’s apathy when it came to him, but for him to selfishly dismiss the fact that she was a mother, to her face, as if he didn’t exist, it was too much for her to handle.

She cried herself to sleep that night, not that he cared in the slightest, and it wasn’t the first night either. Many nights tears fell into her pillow that went unnoticed by him and did he give a single damn, even bother to check up in her every once in a while? Never.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hal came strolling into the room, finishing up a conversation on his cellphone.

“Yes Sister. My wife and I will be down within the hour, and I’m happy you’re giving us this opportunity for a story on your fine establishment. Goodbye.”

She turned to see a look of glee upon his face as he pushed the antenna down and ended the call. “Who was that?”

He froze suddenly, his face shifting from gleeful to a stoic look of guilt. “That was uh- that was the receptionist, from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.”

Her eyes widened in fear as slammed the laundry basket down. Just the very name of the place still made her beyond uncomfortable. “Is that who you were on the phone to last night? They’re behind our first story-“

He rolled his eyes in frustration, dreading her impending outburst. “Now honey-“

“No!” She quietly screamed as her eyes glistened with tears, genuinely hurt by his secrecy. “You know what I went through there-“

“And it was four years ago!” He roared as fury flashed across his face. She paused and her eyes widened in shock at his clenched fists.

Her heart rate began to increase as he approached her, forcing her to back against the wall. “We’ve been given the opportunity to do a story on their establishment.” He hissed. “And this is how you react? It’s almost as if you want the Register to fail.”

Her brows furrowed in fear as her ocean blue eyes dilated in a panic. “Of cou- of course that’s not what I want Hal.” She stammered, her breath slightly shaky as she kept her frightened gaze on him.

“It isn’t?” He questioned fiercely with a raised eyebrow. “Are you sure? Because it surely feels that way right now.”

She once again shook her head in confirmation, hoping he’d accept her answer and calm himself down.

He chuckled as he pursed his lips smugly, slowly stepping away from her. “Well, it’s good to know that we agree on something.”

She glared at him worriedly as she clenched her fists, unintentionally digging her nails into the skin of her palms, something she subconsciously did when she was scared, anxious or in a rage. 

“Be ready in ten minutes, and try to look presentable.” He rudely advised. “Your face could do with some, livening up.” He finished gesturing towards her make up bag before her left.

The car ride to the sisters had been tension filled from the start to the finish, Alice had refused to speak with him for fear that it would escalate into another argument and Hal just wanted to avoid any form of complaints on her part. He already was not in the mood.

As the two of them walked down the halls of the ghoulish youth home and orphanage, Alice immediately felt trapped again, a bubbling feeling developed in the pit of her stomach and she felt as if she was going to explode. She wasn’t sure how she was going to handle all of this, the name of the place was triggering enough but to be back there was sending her over the edge.

“Hal I- I don’t feel so good.” She panicked as he lead her down the hall by her arm.

“Stop being childish Alice and just breathe.” He rudely dismissed as the two of them approached one of the nuns at the front desk.

“Good Afternoon Sister.” Hal spoke sweetly. “I was wondering if I could to Sister Woodhouse-“

“Hal, I really don’t- don’t feel well, I can’t breathe.” She cried. It was getting worse, the memories were flooding back, the thoughts of her baby boy, the hell she endured. She was suddenly back in that dark place.

She couldn’t take it any longer, and releasing Hal’s hand from her arm, she ran off in a panic down the hall, towards the gardens outside. She couldn’t be in the establishment any longer without bursting in tears or going in a complete emotional frenzy.

She ran down the concrete steps, resting her hands onto her thighs and she lowered herself to regulate her breathing. However, she couldn’t do anything about the tears that fell down her face.

She was a wreck, an utter and emotional wreck as she tried to wipe away her tears with her sleeve, but the sight of a nun, and a very familiar looking boy being dragged away by the woman immediately put her in pause.

“It can’t be.” She whispered to herself as she narrowed her eyes in wonder. She moved further down the field, trying to get a closer look. She knew she wasn’t losing it completely, but something about this child just seemed way too familiar. His dark hair, his blue eyes, his jawline. She thought about pinching herself for a second, considering she hadn’t seen him since he was a baby, but she was pretty sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Mother’s intuition existed for a reason. “Charles?” She whispered to herself as she got a closer look.

“Alice!” Hal bellowed from the end of the field, gaining her attention instantly. His fury filled face wasn’t even going to distract her from this revelation. She turned back around to see the nun and the little boy gone, but one thing she knew for sure, this wasn’t over.


	3. Chapter 3

“Another unsuccessful interview.” FP exasperated as he strolled through Fred’s kitchen loosening his tie.

That was the third job in a month so far that had turned him down and he was starting to wonder what the point was. 

“Beer and pizzas in the fridge.” Fred told him before he walked out onto his back porch, FP soon joining him with a six pack and a box of pepperoni pizza. He needed to unwind, blow off some steam and relax, and who better to do it with than his best friend.

“Which one was it this time?” Fred asks curiously as he lifts the lid off his bottle.

“Security guard at Riverdale mall.” FP revealed.

“And you couldn’t even secure that?” Fred questioned in disbelief. 

FP shook his head calmly, frowning his lips before taking a long swig of his beer. He had spent the past four years serving in the army. It was a rushed decision at the time, and he never went in with a full head and heart. It was just his escape from the craziness of his life, his relationships, his family and school life.

And with it being such a rash decision, he didn't think far ahead or about his post service plans. So here he was, 23, unemployed with the overwhelming fear that he'd amount to nothing in life.

"The job market's tough." FP added with a head tilt as he leaned back into the garden chair.

"I hear ya." Fred said in support. "But I'm sure something will come along, you just gotta be patient, keep pounding the pavement."

He could always count on Fred to say the right thing. Things may have been a drag at the moment but he was right, he had to keep pushing, and he knew as long as he stayed driven and determined, things would look up for him.

“Noticed the sold sign out front next door.” FP pointed out shifting from the subject, gesturing to next doors garden with his beer bottle.

Fred halted as he reached for a pizza slice, his face going blank as it turned mildly crimson. He hadn't told FP about the new neighbours yet, as he knew with them being his ex girlfirend and her new husband, it wouldn't be easy for him.

He anxiously turned his gaze back towards his best friend, clearing his throat before continuing. "Uhm, yeah. Turns out, Alice and Hal bought the place, can you believe it?" He chuckles uncomfortably, trying to soften the impending blow to FP's feelings. 

He didn't want to tell him, but he was going to find out sooner or later, so he figured hearing it straight from the horses mouth was for the best.

FP released the bottle from his pink lips as they fell agape and his eyes conveyed unease. He swallowed and drew his mouth into a straight line "She's still with him huh? Good for her." He added nonchalantly before taking another swig of his beer.

He didn't necessarily mean it though. Just hearing her name set his skin on fire and caused butterflies to float around his stomach. He had thought about her every day since he had left for his service, since their break up actually, and hearing about how she had shacked up with Hal, it certainly didn't help him feel any better. They had their issues, but he still cared about her deep down.

Hal came storming in through the front door with Alice's arm firmly in his grip. He was still reeling from her outburst at the Sister's of Quiet Mercy.

"Let go of me!" Alice pleaded with tears as she ripped her arm from his grasp. She stormed straight into the kitchen and opened the doors wide, she needed fresh air and being back in the house with all the tension between she and Hal was suffocating. 

"Do you have, any idea how embarrasing your childish little outburst was? How it made us look?!" Hal roared as he watched her pace up and down.

The commotion next door immediately gained FP and Fred's attention, causing them to rise from their seats.

"Is that Hal and Alice?" Fred asked concerned as he turned to an equally concerned FP. The two moved away from the garden furniture and stood by the fence, peering their heads over to listen intently.

"I'm talking to you Alice." He said sternly before grabbing her by her shoulders and trying to turn her around. 

"Don't touch me!" She cried as she pushed him off. "You know I never wanted to go there in the first place." The heartache she felt was still very present. 

Hal sighed in frustration, running his hand across his face. "I know you're upset honey-"

"Upset?!" She interrupts in disbelief as hurt overtook her face. "Upset is when I accidently mix a red sock into the white laundry, upset is when I break a nail. I'm not upset, I'm broken hearted." She finished as she clutched her chest. A single tear ran down her cheek as she turned towards the sink. 

"I know it was, a hard, decision, but it was for the best Alice-" Hal continued.

“I thought it would be okay. I thought I was okay.” She whipsered through tears as she clenched her fists, absentmindedly digging her nails into her palms and drawing blood. 

"-but it's been years, and you should be over it by now." Hal told her sternly.

“Over it?! He’s was my son! My baby!”

FP furrowed his brows in surprise and confusion. Alice had a baby? That he didn't know about?

“No!" Hal growled before storming over to her with bared teeth and a scarlett face, watching as she backed up against the countertop in fear. "He's not your baby, not legally, he's someone else’s! Someone who adopted him.”

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong." She announced shakily with a hint of glee in her voice. "He’s still there."

“What?” Hal spat.

She nodded before wiping her tears away. “I saw him. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I’m sure it was him, I just got this gut feeling and mother’s instinct I guess and-“

Hal rolled his eyes as she continued, poking his tongue in his cheek and resting his hands on his hips. “Honey, I think you should lie down.” He added, feigning concern for her.

Her eyes glistened with tears as her brows crinkled in confusion. Was he not listening to her? Was he not taking her seriously?

“Why are you talking to me like I’m crazy? It was him, I- I know it was.”

“You don’t know that for sure Alice, the sisters arranged for a closed adoption.” He reminded her

“Then why do I feel like this?" She said defeated as she looked down at her clenched fists.

“Because honey, you’re not well.” He said in a patronising but oddly tender way as he rubbed her shoulders. 

Her head shakes vigorously, refusing to take no for an answer. She knew in her heart the little boy she saw was Charles, there was no doubt about it. A mother's instinct is never wrong and there had to be reason why he was brought back into her life. “No, no. Maybe this is a second chance, a sign from God, after all the mis-" She added with mild enthusiasm before he interrupted her. 

“Alice!” Hal says trying to stop her going any further with her ramblings. He had remained patient with her so far upon seeing how upset she was, but his so called patience was beginning to wear thin.

“What if I am meant to get him back? She suggested as gleam took over her tear filled face. "For us to finally have the family we’ve always wanted? Me, you and the son-“

“No, YOUR SON!" Hal yells out suddenly. "Yours, and that Southside Serpent scums!”

The sound of glass breaking in their backyard put their debacle on pause. They walked out to the porch to find FP and Fred, more so FP, looking utterly defeated and hurt. 

Her throat closed up and she fell tense upon seeing his pained face. He had heard everything, and this wasn't how she wanted things to turn out. 

•••

She had barely slept a wink all night. The wracking guilt from seeing FP's saddened face along with the heartbreak and confliction she felt upon seeing Charles had plagued her mind constantly and she couldn't take it any longer.

Grabbing her robe and wrapping it tightly around her, she exit she and Hal's room in a hurry, practically running down the stairs and out the door to Fred's. She wasn't sure FP would be there, in fact she knew he likely wouldn't be there, but she panicked. She didn't know where else to turn, and hoped Fred would have some answers.

She rings the Andrew's doorbell, awaiting for somebody to answer and is pleased when Fred opens the door soon after. 

"Oh, morning Alice." He said, trying to be as polite as possible. "Something wrong?" He questioned softly acknowledging her uneased stance.

"I just-" She stammered in a croaked voice. "I know it sounds silly, but I was kinda hoping FP would be here. I really, need to talk to him." She finished before she began to hyperventilate. 

He smiled sympathetically, looking down at the ground in unease before locking eyes with her. He didn't have a clue what she had been through or her reasoning behind withholding something so huge from FP, but he wasn't one to hold hate in his heart, he was raised to show empathy, and that's exactly what he planned to do, whether Alice was his friend or not. 

"Sorry Alice, he's not, but he's probably at home, the trailer park, he still lives there."

She nods in defeat, sniffling slightly bfore folding her arms across her chest and preparing to turn to leave. "Okay, thank you."

"Alice?" Fred calls softly, touching her shoulder in support and tunring her around. "I don't know what's going on, between you two, and with this baby, but I just wanted to say, I don't judge you. You probably had your reasons, and it's nobody's business but yours."

"Thank you Fred." She smiled with tears. "It means a lot."

Upon hearing about his whereabouts, she immediately made her way to the old trailer park.

She exit her car when she saw FP storm out of his trailer with a scowl on his face. His was struggling to zip up his jacket.

"FP?!" She called out running over to him but he refused to acknowledge her and walked right past her. His emotions were running too high for him to think rationally.

"FP, please just let me explain." She pleaded through sobs before running out ahead of him, standing in his way to stop him.

"I know you're probably angry at me, and you can hate me all you want, I'd understand that." She cried. "But please listen to me, I need you to understand." 

"Understand what exactly, Alice?" He yelled. "You had my baby, refused to tell me and he's currently living in that hellhole because you couldn't be bothered to raise him?" He finished in disbelief as disgust flashed over his face.

"It wasn't like that, I promise-" Alice swore.

"You know what? I don't even wanna hear your excuses. All I know, is that you've lied to me for four years." He hissed.

"FP, I'm so sorry-" She cried. She had never seen him this hurt and angry before and it wasn't doing anything to help her guilt or her own pain.

"I overheard, you're thinking about going for custody?" He questioned.

She looked up him innocently, her blue eyes widening at him. "I- I guess." She answers with an unsure nod.

He pursed his lips smugly before pushing his hands down into his pockets. He turned his gaze towards her as his eyes shifted from conveying hurt to anger. "Well I wouldn't bank on it." He said smugly. "Because I’m gonna fight you in court.” He warned her before entering his truck and driving away in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

The Whyte Whyrm bar on the Southside was the place to be on a Friday night. The wild and socially comforting atmosphere mixed with the aesthetic of the bar and welcoming fun loving Southsiders made it a social utopia, plus there was the occasional bar daughter every now and then.

Back when they were teens, besides Pops the Whyte Whrym was FP, Fred’s and Mary’s home away from home, their escape from the craziness of their lives and a place they could just let loose and enjoy being young, but unfortunately on this Friday night, the chill but enjoyable atmosphere they were seeking was non existent with FP’s present rage and a soon to be damaged dartboard.

“Ugh!” FP groaned as the dart he threw missed the bullseye point for the tenth time. Fred and Mary watched on, remaining unamused by his attitude.

“If I had known, you were planning on spending the evening exercising your toxic masculinity by angrily throwing darts at a circular board and drinking your body mass in what this bar pretends is decently brewed beer, I would have just gone to the Bijou with Lydia when she asked me, some of us have love lives.” Mary sassily added as she rested her elbow onto the bar, tapping her nails along it in a rhythm.

FP scowled at Mary when he turned around, ignoring her snide comments and walking back to his stool. He pulled it out with force and took his seat before finishing the last part of beer in his glass.

“Dude, I get that you’re still overwhelmed by Alice and the whole baby thing, but this isn’t the answer.” Fred calmly advised. 

FP narrowed his eyes towards Fred, practically giving him daggers as he spoke. “Don’t kid yourself Fred. You’d react the same way in my situation.” 

“Have you even spoken to her?” Mary questions widely confused by the whole scenario. “Alice was never the impulse, secretive or selfish type. She probably had her reasons.”

FP pokes his tongue in his cheek as a look of guilt overtook his face. It was hard to talk when he had only spent the past week raging at her. “No. She did come over to mine but, I got pissed and blew her off.” He reluctantly admitted in shame.

And there it was, just what she suspected. Mary raised her brows before rolling her eyes. “There we go, two sides to every story.” Mary mumbles insultingly with an air of judgement in her voice.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” FP retorted. He was beginning to feel his two best friends were picking sides in this debate, and they were the wrong ones.

“She means, you always shut people out or dismiss them.” Fred interrupted frustratingly. “The minute anybody tries to say anything to you, you blow them off or childishly walk away, I’m surprised you haven’t walked away from this conversation already.” He adds, slightly throwing his hands in the air before reaching for his own drink.

“And that’s probably why you’re in this predicament in the first place.” Mary counterattacked in a judging tone. “How do you know she didn’t try to tell you back in high school? But I bet you probably thought chasing Vixens was more important.” She finished with a frown.

His face went blank as shame crossed it all over the minute Mary mentioned Vixens. In retrospect, he was rather rotten towards Alice, not just in High school after their break up but also when she came over to his trailer. If he had just taken the time out to listen every once in a while.

He had been so used to letting his emotional take over and run wild, dictating his behaviour and decisions and his impulsive nature had damaged so many relationships as well as his communication skills. The only way he was going to ever move forward was if he changed his act up. 

“I never saw it that way.” FP confesses quietly, thinking back to Alice and placing himself in her shoes. She was young, probably terrified and had nobody to support her, and all the while, he was sleeping around with half the girls in his year group to numb the pain and shutting the world out and not even bothering to give her the time of day.

“I guess, you’re right.” He admitted with shame still present on his features. “I’m still gonna need a lawyer though.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t help you.” Mary says nonchalantly with a shrug before finishing off her drink. 

“Why the hell not?” FP argued. “You’re a lawyer aren’t you? You can’t go five minutes without reminding us!”

“I’m a criminal defence lawyer, genius.” She snaps back insultingly. “This is a family law case, I don’t have the faintest idea on how that field works.” She says disappointingly, watching defeat take over FP’s face.

However, an idea strikes her shortly after. “Though I do think I know somebody who can.”

•••

“Thank you so much, for agreeing to see me on such short notice Sister Woodhouse.” Alice spoke nervously as she strolled by Sister Woodhouse down the dreary halls of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

“It is no problem at all Mrs Cooper, I was surprised to not see your husband present though. I believe he was the one taking charge of the article?”

Alice tensed as her face turned slightly scarlett, sending a look of anxiousness Sister Woodhouse’s way. See, she hadn’t returned to the hell hole of the establishment for an article or anything of the sort. She had one item on her agenda, find the little boy she set her eyes on the other day and get the confirmation she needed telling her he was her son, or any information she could gather on him.

“H- he is. He’s just tied up at the Register and sent me in his place.” She lied. “Actually speaking of the article, I was hoping to speak to some of the children, if that’s the okay?”

She dove right into it, not even really thinking about the result. She hadn’t exactly planned this scheme to the last detail, everything was done rationally and out of desperation.

Sister Woodhouse sent her a stern glare, her brows knitting mildly in suspicion. “I’m afraid that’s strictly forbidden, Mrs Cooper.”

Her face immediately fell into defeat. “Oh.” It was an unfortunate spanner to her plan, but she wasn’t going to give up that easily. “Do you mind if I use the bathroom before we start?”

“Of course, I’m sure you remember where they are.”

Alice grinned uncomfortably before walking away. The minute she turned the corner and was out of Sister Woodhouse’s sight, she made her way to the recreational room to start off, praying by the grace of God that the children would be placed there. She had remembered where it was from her days spent here, so locating it wasn’t difficult.

She came to the room finally, seeing the children of the establishment happily playing, as well as the nun who was supposed to be supervising them all with her back turned, too caught up in something else. She took it as the perfect opportunity to do some exploring.

Quietly manoeuvring her way through the children, trying to avoid being noticed by any of them and blowing her cover, she finally found what she was looking for.

There he was again, with his dark hair, ocean blue eyes and high cheekbones, quietly playing with a truck in the corner of the room. It was clear he had isolated himself from the other children.

Her heart began to melt at the sight of him while her eyes glistened with tears, and seeing those predominant features on his face close up, she had no doubt in her mind he was her little Charles.

She calmly approached the little boy, ignoring the anxious knotted feeling in the pit of her stomach as she did.

She crouched onto her feet, lowering herself to his level to get his full attention watching as he quietly played by himself before he slowly halted. “Charles?”

Upon feeling the unknown grown up in his presence and hearing his name, little Charles raised his tiny head slowly, looking right up into the beaming and glistening blue eyes that resembled his own.

“Hi, I’m-“ Alice croaked out, but the young child’s eyes widened in fear and he immediately ran to hide behind a plant pot. 

Alice knitted her brows in hurt and confusion. Why was he so shaken, what was he so afraid of.

“Don’t be scared sweetie.” She said to him softly through tears. He had now closed his eyes tightly, trying to disguise himself as much as possible. He was really frightened and she didn’t understand why. 

Of course any small child is anxious around strangers, she was smart enough to know that, but something about Charles’ face in that moment didn’t just cause a sharp sting to her heart, but highly concerned her as well. Was he just really uncomfortable around adults, or had he experienced some sort of trauma or past abuse. She hoped and prayed it was the first but remembering how the Sisters treated her it was very unlikely.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” She assured him reaching out her hand to him. “I’m your Mommy.” She revealed as a tear fell down her cheek.

With that, the child’s face transformed from fright to mild relief as he slowly lower his arms from his face, biting the nail of his forefinger in curiousity as he slowly approached her.

Her heart warmed and a wide smile of pride and relief overtook as she opened up her arms to take him in her embrace. She just wanted pull him into her arms and tell him everything was okay, make sure he was well and safe and knew he was loved, but her wish was put on hold as the little boy noticed a presence behind her, and immediately ran back to safety by the plant pot.

Her breath hitched in her throat, surprised by his action before turning around to find Sister Woodhouse stood fiercely behind her, with a threatening scowl in her face.

“I think it’s time you left, Mrs Cooper.”

And just like that, Alice was reverted back to that scared and confused teen she was during her stay as Sister Woodhouse took her aggressively by the forearm and directed her out of the building.

“How old was that little boy?!” She a sled frantically as Sister Woodhouse lead her to the front door. The elder woman ignored her.

“Was that my son?” She tried again as Sister Woodhouse practically pushed her outside.

She turned around at the door, stopping Sister Woodhouse from closing it completely by sticking her purse in between.

“Just tell me!” She pleaded through sobs. “Is he Charles? Is he my little boy?”

“Not legally!” Sister Woodhouse spat. “Not anymore.” The woman added with a sinister smirk before closing the door completely and locking it from inside, leaving Alice out and alone in the cold, devastated and heartbroken.

A rush of emotions ran through her in that moment, it was different before as she wasn’t sure he was Charles but now she had confirmation. She didn’t know whether to be livid that she was being shut out from her son or relieved that it really was him to begin with. What she did know for certain, is that she was going to get her boy out of this demonic hell.

•••

“Milk, sugar and chocolate chip cookies!” FP said cheerily as he walked over to Sierra with a tray. 

Upon Mary’s advice, he had invited her over to his trailer for the afternoon to talk about his case and if she could represent him or not.

“Thank you.” Sierra said gratefully as he placed the tray down onto his coffee table and took a seat next to her. She reached for the bowl of sugar in front of her and placed a single spoonful into her mug before bringing it to her lips and taking a much needed sip. 

“When Mary called me and explained everything I was, well, surprised to say the least, but now that I think back Alice was getting a little plump.” She adds as she thinks back to their senior year.

“Tell me about it.” FP sighed. “And as for legal costs, I don’t have much now, so I was thinking hopefully we could come to an arrangement? Monthly instalments or something?”

“You don’t have to butter me up with cookies and tea.” She chuckled. “I’ve decided to take this case pro bono, it looks good on cv’s, it’s challenging enough and I’ve been trying to get job at a legitimate firm and this could be the big case I need. Think of it as my volunteering.”

He gasps happily, bringing his mouth to his face and beyond grateful to her. “Wow, thank you, so much, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s no problem.” Sierra assured him with a smile before taking her notebook out and resting it on her lap.

“Right so how does this work? We go to the Sisters, you give them one of those classic lawyer monologues like on Law and Order and they have to give me my boy right? Or you give them a warrant or subpoena?” FP questioned enthusiastically, earning a puzzled look from Sierra. He wasn’t the brightest when it came to law.

“FP, it’s not that simple.” She explained a little sadly.

“Well how do we make it simple, I don’t want my kid in that hellhole any longer.”

“FP, custody cases aren’t black and white. There are so many steps you have to make before you can even get this to court. And it’s gonna be rough ride.”

He knew it wasn’t going to be a quick and easy process but he at least thought it wouldn’t be as complicated as Sierra was describing it to be. “Okay, so what’s the first?”

“Well, first? We need to establish paternity, and given that your names not on the birth certificate, that’s already a spanner in the works.” Sierra tuts.

He furrowed his brows in confusion as he leaned over the couch. “How do you know my names not on the birth certificate?”

“She wouldn’t have been able to put him up for adoption if you were. No name on the birth certificate equals no paternal rights. Right now, in the eyes of the law you’re the invisible man.”

His jaw tightened as a look of disappointment crossed his face. That was already one strike, and he wasn’t sure he could handle another.

“Once we’ve proven paternity we can take the next step, it’s just a matter of how.” 

“Okay, what’s the second?”

Sierra sent him a nervous glare as she tapped her pen onto the paper. “Proving you’re fit enough to take care of a child.”

His stomach twisted as he pursed his lips anxiously. He could barely take care of himself, what court would deem fit to raise a kid? He really thought blood would be all he needed.

“You’ll need a stable job with a decent income as well as a home and, let’s face it, living in a one bedroom trailer with your Mom isn’t practical.” She advices as she looks around the place. “And then there will be visits from social workers to assess your ability to take care of Charles.”

“And that’s where I’m fucked.” He sighs as he rubs his temples. Hearing all of this certainly wasn’t helping him or his confidence in the slightest, all it did was make him want to give up.

“It’s not all that bad.” Sierra encouraged, wanting to give him a little hope. “Lucky for you, he was never adopted, he remains a ward of the state so he’s technically up for grabs by anybody, and the courts do tend to favour family. As long as everything I’ve just told you is sorted, there’s not a doubt in my mind you’ll get your little boy back.”

•••

As she sat comfortably by her fire place, enthusiastically skim reading through books on Childcare and family law, Alice was more focused and determined than she’d ever been about getting custody of Charles again.

She hears Hal’s key turn in the door, looking up from her book as he entered the house.

He slowly wiped his feet onto the doormat before briskly unbuttoning his coat and placing it on the rack. He didn’t appear to be his mildly cheery self like he usually was after work, Alice noticed he had a look of uncertainty on his face, but chose to ignore it.

“Have you started dinner yet?” He asked sternly as he walked over to where she was seated, resting his arms against the couch.

She finally turned to face him. “The casseroles in the oven, and I wanted to tell you that-“

“Surprised you had enough time to prepare it, seeing as you were so busy at the sisters” He revealed, glaring his narrowed eyes at her in disappointment.

She Iocked eyes with him nervously, her mind racing for a solid answer to give him. How on earth did he know? “Yes, about that-“

“Sister Woodhouse called me, and told me you were there, scoping out their children, in the recreation room?” His face grimaced as he folded his arms against his chest.

“I know I went about it the wrong way.” She explained guiltily as she rested her hands upon his arms, hoping he’d calm down. “But I’m glad I did because I got the confirmation I needed.” She answered, her face twitching up into a nerve filled smile.

A puzzled look donned his face before continuing. “What- What are you talking about Alice?”

“It was Charles, my baby boy, it was him. Sister Woodhouse all but confirmed it.” She replied with excitement.

His jaw tightened as his blood began to boil after her little revelation. Hearing those words come out of her mouth infuriated him and he was unsure of what to do and how to react. He’d been dreading this moment for four years, hoping the day would never come. The Sisters had one damn job, his family had paid enough damn money and they couldn’t even do that right.

“And I’m gonna get him back, but officially, through the courts.” She says calmly before gesturing to the books in her hand. “I’ve been reading up on family law all afternoon.”

That was the final straw, he had to put a stop to this madness.

“Honey-“ He speaks as he rests his hands on her shoulders, trying to be soft with her, despite it being the opposite of how he was feeling, but it was the only way he was going to get through to her. “This isn’t wise. You’re not exactly thinking rationally are you? For a start.”

“I am thinking rationally Hal, it’s all I’ve thought about all week.”

“You’re not well.” He speaks more sternly with a hint of force. “Nor are you ready to take on a child who you are a complete stranger to. Do you really think uprooting him from what he’s familiar with is what’s best? Change does a lot of damage to children at that age. Not to mention you’ll have to make a good enough case for family court-“

“I know that Hal! I’m aware of all of that.” She interrupts frustratedly.

He was taken aback by her mini outburst, and suddenly lost control, taking a sharp grip into her wrists. 

She looked down with a grimace. “Hal, you’re hurting me-“

“Honey, I’m trying, to do what’s best for you here-“ He said softly through slightly bared teeth, trying to calm himself down.

“I know you’re only trying to help, and I appreciate that, but you have to understand I was okay with it before because I thought he was adopted and got the family he deserved but, I’ve been to the Sisters Hal, and he’s spent his whole life there, I can’t watch him spend another night there. I wanna bring my little boy home, whatever it takes.” She removes her wrists from his grasp before making her way up the staircase.

He watched her until she reached the landing before clenching his fists tightly. His breath quickened as his face turned bright ruby red as the bubbling rage within him suddenly overflowed and he practically threw his fist to the wall in fury.


	5. Chapter 5

“How the hell are we supposed to afford a DNA test?” Fiona Jones questions in an irritated tone while she washed their dinner dishes.

Finding out her son had fathered a child four years ago was the shock to end all shocks, one of the very shocks a mother hopes she never has to experience. Even worse? Finding out that FP was impulsively going for full custody.

“I tell you you have a grandson, and that’s your first response?” He mentions in a critical tone with a raised brow.

She pulled back, realising she was reacting snappily and not processing this all properly, but in her defence it was a lot to do so, and if this is how she felt she could only imagine how damaging and overwhelming this all had to be for her son. “I’m sorry honey, I’m sorry, this is just- this is just crazy to me!” 

“Tell me about it.” He murmured, retrieving a dish cloth from the cabinet beneath him. 

She pulled a clean dish out of the sink, handing it to him to dry. “You really had no idea?” 

“Nope.”

“Well I’ll be giving Alice Smith a piece of my mind after-“

“Mom, please? I really don’t want this to turn into a mud slinging match, all I care about is my son.” He interrupted, knowing of his mother’s impulsive protective nature. Of course she cared about him deeply and would destroy anybody that’d hurt him, it was just what mothers do, but he was personally trying to change those ways of his, and he knew it wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

“And screw the DNA test, where the heck we gonna find a lawyer? We’re living in a one bedroom trailer but we can afford a lawyer.” She scoffs as she raises her brows, shaking her head at the ridiculous sounding concept 

“It’s fine. Sierra’s taking the case pro bono.”

“Thank fuck.” She mumbled in relief. That was one less thing they had to worry about. “Don’t take this as me not supporting you, I’m just as shocked as you are.”

“I know Mom, I know. Let’s just agree that this is our main priority now.” He told her firmly, checking her face for confirmation.

Completing the dishes, she stepped back from the kitchen sink, briskly drying her wet wrinkled hands before walking to the dinner table and reaching for her pack of cigarettes and placing one in her mouth, preparing to light it.

“That dungeon is locked up like Fort Knox and those nuns are non negotiating cunts, how are we gonna get access to the kid? We gonna steal his toothbrush or what?” She mumbled as she searched her purse for a lighter.

FP groaned in worry as he folded his arms and leant against the counter. That was another hurdle he had to jump over. “That’s where I’m stuck. Not like I can just snatch him, I wouldn’t even know which one he is.”

Suddenly being hit with a stroke of genius, an idea crosses Fiona’s mind as she took a deep inhaling drag of her cigarette, releasing the toxic smoke from her lungs as she curled her lips into a plotting smirk. “You leave that to me.” 

•••

Hal exit he and Alice’s on suite bathroom after a much needed shower. Upon the steam clearing, he approached the bed to find Alice sat at the edge, a gleeful look donning her face as she spoke over the phone.

“So this coming Saturday?” She responded to the person in the other line. “Okay, thank you.”

She hung up as her lips curved into a wide smile, staring down at a card she held in her hand.

“Who was that?” He asks inquisitively in mild worry, approaching her closer and hovering over her in malice.

She locked eyes with him as he gave her an unrelenting stare, her pupils dilating as she became shifty, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. “It was a family lawyer.” She quietly revealed before placing the card onto her mantle piece.

He inhaled a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut before they burned with rage, feeling totally and utterly betrayed and defied by her. She was digging deeper and deeper into this situation and he felt like he was losing all control.

“I thought I told you not to chase this up.” He recalled sternly.

Rising from the bed, her body began to stiffen as her heart anxiously galloped. She knew we wouldn’t approve of this upon finding it out, but hoped she’d manage to help him understand. “Hal please, I don’t wanna fight with you. I- I just thought that-“

Her phone rang mid conversation, cutting the two of them off

“Who’s calling you?” He says in a possessive and dominating way, almost backing her into the corner, watching as her eyes flashed in slight fear, mildly trembling as she subconsciously brought her hand closer to her face.

“It’s- It’s probably nobody important.” She stammered before looking down, gulping nervously as she slowly slithered to the side, freeing herself from him.

He averted his gaze to her as she stood at the door, still scowling slightly. 

“I think, I’m going to start on dinner.” She whispered, immediately leaving the doorway, her thumping heart still active as she walked down the hall.

Turning back around, his eyes met the card she had held in her hand before, eyeing it up suspiciously before pulling out his phone and dialling a number.

•••

Later that evening, FP and Fiona had pulled up into the neighbourhood between the Northside and Southside border, ready to execute the next step in their plan as Fiona parked outside of a small bungalow.

“Old man Svenson?” FP questioned in disapproval as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. “This was your grand idea? How’s he supposed to help us?” He added, placing his hands into the pocket of his leather jacket and following his mother up the steps. 

Fiona sighed in annoyance, already having heard enough of his complaining for today. “I told you to trust me didn’t I?” She recalled with a raised brow gesturing her hand towards him. “He works at the Sisters, he’s a janitor.” She revealed, giving him a little assurance. “And I’ve got something on him.” She smirked before reaching for the door knocker.

A slightly older man answered in response, a look of disapproval overtaking his face before he leaned up against the doorway.

“Fiona.” Mr Svenson huffed.

“Joseph.” Fiona mocked in an oddly sweet tone. “Nice night isn’t it?”

“What the hell do you want Jones?” He spat, not being in the mood for her games.

“A Ferrari, dinner with George Clooney, to live in Thornhill mansion. Take your pick.” 

“Mom!” FP scolded, wanting her to get to the point already.

She rolled her eyes, reluctantly giving in as she adjusted her purse over her shoulder. “We need you to steal a file for some kid at the Sisters, and some DNA too.”

“It’s for my kid.” FP interrupted, feeling this conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere with his mother’s attitude. “My ex had my kid in that place and had him put up for adoption without telling me.” He explained rationally. “You know what that place is like and I need to get custody so I can get him out of there but I can’t do shit without proof that I’m the father.” FP pleaded, hoping to appeal to his better nature.

“And why should I help you?” 

“Because if you don’t I’ll tell your wife you slept with Birdie last week.” Fiona nonchalantly announced with a proud smirk.

Svenson turned bug eyed, immediately turning to check on his wife in the next room before anxiously stepping out and shutting the front door.

“That got your attention didn’t it?” She grinned cockily as she arched her eyebrows as she ran her tongue over her teeth.

“Fiona, I can’t! I could lose my job!” He growled in a whisper on the count that his wife was in the next room. 

“Yeah, you could, but you will, lose your wife if I have to tell her. So what’s it gonna be?” She threatened sassily, tilting her head to the side to emphasise how serious she was. She’d do anything to help her son, even if it meant threatening to destroy a marriage.

He averted his gaze to a desperate looking FP, suddenly feeling empathy for him. He wouldn’t want his worst enemy in this situation. “What’s the kids name?” He murmured.

“Charles Smith. The birth certificate will say Alice Smith listed as the mother.” FP informed him. “We need proof that it’s the baby Alice gave up and DNA to prove I’m the father.”

He deeply inhaled, closing his eyes as the thought of this whole idea wracked his nerves, but he wanted to help regardless, anyway he could. “I’ll- I’ll see what I can do.” He promised.

FP eyes gleamed with hope as his lips curved into a gratitude filled grin. “Thank you, so much.”

“You could’ve asked me to do this without threatening to blow up my whole marriage.” Svenson explained irritably as he eyed Fiona up and down.

“You did that yourself when you dropped your pants for another woman.” Fiona snapped back before turning around to leave.

She and her son were one step closer to getting what they wanted, and that’s all that mattered to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal begins to play mind games with every one around him

Hal confidently cruised through the busy and cheery atmosphere filled diner, feeling a slightly spring in his step as he approached the front counter.

“Morning Pop. Just a coffee to go.” He requested upon feeling the presence of the older man.

“Coming right up.” He answered before making his way down to the coffee machine to prepare Hal’s order.

He casually glared around the establishment, observing the customers engaging in casual conversation and laughter before his eyes landed on Sierra McCoy sat in a booth alone, surrounded by paper work and speaking on the phone.

He hadn’t seen her since high school, so he decided to greet her after all these years, but as he prepared to approach her, her conversation put him at a slight halt.

“Yes FP, I promise you.” She chuckled as she sorted her paperwork into sections. “The DNA test came back positive. And I’m not going to even ask how you got toothbrush.”

Hal froze in place as his furrowed eyes widened in shock. He knew the chances of Sierra referring to any other child but Charles was incredibly slim to none, but he chose to listen intently anyway.

“It’s right here in black and white. He’s your kid.” She happily confirmed. “I’m just arranging some files, along with your application for custody and we can get the ball rolling.”

The mention of custody certainly got Hal’s attention. As much as he wanted Charles to remain secret buried deep in Alice’s past, something they could long forget and move on from, it didn’t seem like that was going be the case for much longer. 

This situation was going to continue to spiral out of his control, which he couldn’t have happen. Everything he had worked so hard for, everything he had built with Alice, all the work he had put into having the perfect life would go to waste. 

However, upon calming himself down and having a second thought, a spark of damage limitation sprung to mind. His ultimate goal was keeping Charles out of his and Alice’s life by any means necessary, so as long as she didn’t get custody, things would remain perfect.

Ending her phone call, Sierra placed all of her documents into her purse before exiting the booth, ready to leave to diner until being stopped by a familiar face.

“Sierra?” Hal chirped with gleaming eyes as he approached her with his coffee in hand. 

“Hal Cooper?” She greeted as a wary smile surfaced her lips. This wasn’t awkward at all, she thought. “Long time, no see.”

“I know right!” Hal nodded, feigning enthusiasm as he did. “I hear you’re practising law now?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Sierra nodded with a lacklustre smile, clutching her paperwork to her chest.

“You were always political. Fighting for what was right.” Hal chuckled as he fixed his eyes onto her paperwork, attempting to get a closer look at the documents. “So, what are you working on? Any big cases?” He wondered, leaning slightly to get a closer look.

Sierra tightened her eyes in suspicion as her thick black brows knitted together. She felt uncomfortable, knowing from her line of work that he was angling towards as he fixed his blue big eyes onto the documents. He was being too inquisitive for her liking, he must’ve known something about the custody case.

She shifted slightly, clutching the papers closer to her before continuing.

“Nothing stellar. Just the usual, helping with two-bit criminals and all.” She uncomfortably chuckled trying to make everything seem normal and lighthearted. “So I hear you and Alice took over your parents paper? That must be going well, how are you two?” She added, immediately changing the subject.

Sierra’s question prompted him to start spilling all. It was the perfect opportunity to inform Sierra of Alice’s past and personal matters that he knew would jeopardise her case.

“Well, we’re as good as can be. Happy wife happy life.” He happily revealed before grinning a look of regret. “Even through Alice’s issues, we’ve battled through it all because that’s what married couples do.”

Sierra’s brow arched in confusion, wondering what Hal could’ve been referring to. “Issues?”

“She’s had some, troubles in the past, personal, mental, but she’s battled through it all, and now we’re stronger than ever.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.” Sierra responds sympathetically. Her eyes shifted to the floor as slight guilt surged through her as the thought of using this nugget of information to her and FP’s advantage briefly crossed her mind.

Hal smirks as he watched the wheels in her head turn upon hearing about Alice, feeling proud as his devious plan proved to be working.

“Well, I’ve gotta run back to the register.” He said cheerfully before taking his coffee and starting to proceed to the exit. “See you around.”

•••

“You’re late!” Alice softly scolds as she watches Hal quickly approach her from his car. She had a consultation with the family lawyer she was hoping to hire for the custody case, and had asked Hal to come along for support.

“Sorry honey, there was some trouble at the Register.” He lied. The truth was he had made very little effort to turn up on time as he was only there for one reason, and it didn’t involve supporting Alice in capacity.

“Trouble?” She worries as her eyes widen in concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” He assures her before his lips curl into a grin, but she didn’t seem to buy it. Sensing her suspicions, he gives her an affectionate kiss on her rosy red cheek, attempting to soften her a little. “Now come on, let’s go and speak to this lawyer.” He encourages, resting his hand on her lower back as he directed her towards the building entrance. 

The couple made their way to the elevator, finally reaching the top floor of the prestigious law firm.

“It’s so, fancy.” Alice gushes as she walks hand in hand with Hal towards the office she had been given the details for. They were directed by the office secretary to take a seat and wait for their name to be called.

“Mrs Cooper?” A tall dark blonde strong postured man called out. Alice recognised the voice, the very same one she spoke to over the phone.

She excitedly stood from her seat, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and straightening her posture as she strolled over to him.

"Hello, Howard isn't it? It's nice to meet you." She greeted anxiously as a smile was plastered across her face. She pulled out her hand, eager for him to shake it, and he reciprocated before releasing his hand, adjusting the buttons on his blazer.

"Sorry, I'm just a little, anxious." She admitted. "This is my husband, Hal Cooper." She introduced, gesturing towards her husband.

A cunning smirk crossed Hal's features as he came face to face with the big shot lawyer. "Afternoon." He greeted suggestively as his eyebrows raised.

Howard cleared his throat as his expression dulled. "Shall we go into my office?"

The two followed suit, walking into the room and taking their seats by the main desk.

"So, you're looking to gain full custody of your son?" Howard enquired.

"Yes, that's right." Alice answered abruptly. "I uhm- He's currently in, a group home-" She stammered quietly.

"An orphanage, the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. You might've heard of it?" Hal interrupted, causing worry to grace Alice's face. She wanted to keep that very detail quiet.

"Right." Howard whispered. "Well, I've taken into consideration all of the information you gave me during our discussion on the phone, and given the nature of the circumstances, I'm afraid you have quite a weak case."

Hurt flashed across Alice's face upon hearing that revelation. She painfully swallowed a lump in her throat as her eyes glistened with tears. She had been building up hope, remaining positive and dreaming of the tiniest possibility of being with her son again, only for it to come crashing down on her in a few words.

"You gave him up for adoption, right? So you wavered your parental rights-"

Alice shook her head, clenching her eyes shut in distress as she pulled her lips in. "I- I know, I know that, but I was young, when I had him, I was scared and I just feel like, if I could be given a second chance-" Alice panicked through tears.

"Now honey-" Hal interrupted in a patronsing tone, gripping her shoulders softly. "Calm down, we don't want you to have another breakdown, or setback-"

"Hal!" Alice interrupted in a gasp.

"I've already been made aware of your, problems Mrs Cooper." Howard explained.

Alice's bloodshot eyes flared wide. "What? How?" She challenged.

Howard panicked, his eyes suddenly locking with a very suspicious looking Hal as his face muscles tightened. 

"Uh, it's just protocol to do background checks on our potential clients." He lied, thinking quick on his feet to cevr his tracks. "Given the wavering of parental rights and the complicated history of your mental health, it's unlikely that your case-"

"Forget it." Alice cut off in a cry, holding her hand up to halt him as she stood up from her seat. "You don't need to tell me anymore." 

She wasn't going to sit around listening to any further setbacks. She grabbed her purse off of the table before practically running off in tears, totally and utterly disappointed.

Hal ran after her, finding her against the wall, sunk to the floor, holding her head in her hands, still sniffling slightly and wiping her tears as she heard him approach her.

"I know what you're going to say." She acknowledged as she looked up at him. She sighed deeply, gathering herself together and slowly rising from the floor.

He softened his unimpressed face, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I know this didn't go the way you planned, but perhaps it's a sign to slow down." He disingenuously advised.

She glanced down at the ground before locking eyes with him once more, reading his face for assurance. "I guess, you're right." She admitted. "I did kind of rush into this, expecting too much. Maybe I should just, hold my horses." 

He tilted his head to the left, his mouth curling into a faux proud smile. "That's my girl." He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her into him."How about, we go out to lunch? I heard there's a new Italian restaurant that opened up in Greendale."

She nodded calmly, taking his hand in hers. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Why don't you go and get the car started huh?" He kindly suggested, handing her the keys.

"You're not coming?" She questioned, taking them out of his hand.

"I'll be right after you, I'm just going to find a bathroom." He explained to her.

She gave him one last smile before making her way down the hall. 

Once she entered the elevator, and the doors closed, he made his way back to Howard's office, practically slamming the door shut behind him, causing Howard to jump.

"Relax. It's just me." Hal joked as he strolled towards his desk, preparing to pull a pen out of his coat pocket, along with a cheque book.

Howard frowned, awkwardly standing from his seat. "In all my 15 years of practise, I have never lied to a client." He said in disgust. "I feel sick."

"Well surely, this cheque will make you feel right as rain." Hal pointed out as he signed it. He tore off the sheet of paper, gesturing for him to take it. "As we agreed, double of what Alice would have paid you to take her case."

Howard narrowed his eyes towards him, reluctanlty snatching the cheque out of his hands. "Why are you even doing this to her? Do you not want her to have custody?"

"I'm doing it, because I love her." Hal answered sternly, darting his sly eyes towards him. "It's for the best, and maybe you'll understand one day when you're married, and some despicable inconvenience is threatening to destroy the perfect life you've built." Hal spat. Taking one last look at an uncomfortable Howard, he walked out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

“Tea, coffee, milk, cookies. Anything else we need to suck up to this stuck up social worker?” Fiona questioned ironically as she ticked the items off the shopping list.

In the coming weeks, both FP and Alice had been working tirelessly and doing what they need to do to prepare for their cases. FP had successfully found a job in construction working alongside Fred and fortunately found enough money to put a deposit down on a small house on the Southside, meanwhile, despite the troubles Alice had run into legally, she had found a lawyer willing to take on her case.

The two had been set a date for their custody hearing, receiving letters in the mail detailing everything they need to know and what to expect. Along with the first hearing would come home visits and assessments with social workers, which Alice was prepared for but FP had no clue what to expect, so he was putting a lot of effort into making a good impression, hence why he and his mother were currently grocery shopping for their visit tomorrow.

"No, I think that's all." He answered his mother nonchalantly as he calmly pushed the cart down the aisle.

"So this home visit-" Fiona began.

"Sierra said it's just to assess our livelihood and capability to take care of Charlie, nothing more, nothing less." He interjected, knowing his mother was about to say something snarky. She had a strong prejudice for social workers or any other form of public servants as a spout of distrust has been built between her and all types for years, but she promised she'd be civil with them for once, for FP's sake.

"Well you know damn well I don't trust their types, always sticking their beaks where it don't concern them, judging you every chance they get, can't stand 'em." Fiona stated boldly.

FP scoffed in laughter, shaking his head at his mother's fiesty blunt nature. He came out of his giggling trance and darted his eyes ahead, only for them to land on Alice.

Her oval sapphire eyes widened as she stopped the pushing of her cart. A surge of anxiety rushed through her as her heart thumped out of her chest. She hadn't seen him since their minor confrontation, and given the current circumstances, things were bound to be awkward between the two.

"Hi." She croaked nervously, her gaze remaining on him.

"Alice." He greeted with a straight face before his eyes shifted down to his mother, who was scowling like there was no tomorrow. She still had some issues with Alice.

"Mom, can you give us a minute?" He kindly asked.

Fiona glanced back and forth between the two, before pulling her lips into a straight line. "Fine."

He watched as she pushed the cart down towards the end of the aisle, turning the corner to move onto the next.

"I take it you got the letter." Alice spoke. "Of course you did, that was stupid."

He arched his sharp brow, placing his hands into his pockets and leaning his shoulders back. “Is this your attempt at making small talk?" 

Her smile faded upon hearing his snappy comeback, glaring down at the floor in the regret. She wanted to be civil, but he was just making things harder.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” He quickly apologised, punching his nose in regret as he realise how harsh how prior words came across. “I just, I don't wanna fight with you, I really don't. And if I’ve learnt anything over the coming weeks, it’s that in the midst of all this chaos and arguing and custody battles, Charles’ is all that matters at the end of the day.”

“I know.” Alice nods with a slight croak in her voice. “His welfare comes first. And he is the priority here, what’s best for him is all that matters.”

His lips curl into a soft and accepting smile that doesn’t go unnoticed by Alice. It was the same sympathetic smile her paint on his face from when they were teenagers and she’d mess up or make a mistake but he’d understand rather than berate her for it, she honestly needed that kind of understating back in her life.

“I’m not going to dwell on why you did it or how hurt I am, just want us to move forward. I don’t want us to fight anymore.” He explains sternly.

“Neither do I.” She agrees with innocent eyes. Fighting with him was one of the very instances that caused her to fight, and she absolutely hated it, one of the only people in the world who had ever made her feel safe and secure and loved being mad at her hurt her to the core, so hearing him say that filled her with warmth.

“Whatever happens next week, lets not allow it to affect him, regardless of the result, we’ll both be in his lives so let’s agree to be civil from now on, maybe even friends?” He suggests with a little giggle.

Alice’s eyes glisten happily as she nods and smiles. “I do want that, more than anything.”

The ringing of her cellphone from her purse puts their moment on pause. Knowing who it likely was, she reached for it and pulled it out, her face drooping and a blank stare of fear appearing as she eyed the caller ID.

“You okay?” He wonders as his eyes knitted in slight worry.

“It’s Hal. He hates when I’m late.” She nonchalantly whispers, still glaring at the screen with an anxious face. She cancels the call, briskly placing the device back into her purse before starting to push the cart around FP. “I really have to go, but I’ll talk to you soon.” She breathed out before turning back around and practically running down the aisle.

“Yeah, soon.” FP murmured as he watched her disappear around the corner. The bubbling feeling in his gut was telling him something just didn’t seem right, but perhaps he was being paranoid, because he knew Alice, and she would definitely tell him if something was wrong.

•••

She places Hal’s dinner plate in front of him with a wide smile on her face, him watching casually as he calmly sips on his wine before eyeing her up and down with a blank expression, holding his gaze on her as she returns to her seat.

The turbulent custody battle between FP and his wife had put a slight damper in their relationship, with Hal still angered by her decision to pursue with the case and remaining cold towards her for the past week as he felt neglected by her, and he wanted to her to know it.

She had been feeling the sharp tension between the two of them, making her feel deeply guilty and insecure, and she had been doing everything in her power to get back what they had and stop him being mad at her, taking the Stepford wife routine to new heights, improving recipes just so he’d notice, getting up early to iron and steam his shirts with fresh rose water, offering to give him back rubs and run his baths, being entirely domestic and tender towards him, but none of her attempts proving to be a step to improvement.

“I tried something new, with the lamb.” She quietly reveals before slowly biting into the green bean on the end of her fork. A tight and anxious smile appearing on her face before she swallows.

She watches as his bug blue eyes dart towards her from behind his wine glass, practically staring into her innocent soul. 

His face remains blank and unimpressed, gulping down on his wine as he continues to stare her down domineeringly, shrinking herself into a reserved manor.

“So uhm, I ran into FP today.” She begins in a mild whisper with her soft but reserved voice. “At the store." She adds, trying to gain a response from him by any means.

His rage filled eyes shrink as he lowers his empty glass back onto the coaster. “FP?” He questions firmly, watching her face fall and body squirm in worry as she pauses her chewing. “So that’s why you didn’t answer my call? Because you were too busy catching up with your ex?!” He adds, his voice now laced with slight more fury.

Her heart begins to race rapidly as she inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes slowly wide ring nervously as she’s all to aware that she’s probably made a huge mistake mentioning FP to him.

“N-no I-“ She stutters anxiously before he abruptly cuts her off.

"You can make time for him but not your own husband?" He expresses fiercely, arching his brow in anger as he does.

Alice’s head droops in regret, glaring down at her lap with glistening eyes. “That’s not what I wanted-"

“Are you developing feelings for him?" He snaps, rising from the table.

She gasps in disbelief, utterly horrified that he would even suggest or imply something so preposterous. "No, I only brought it up because we were discussing the custody case-"

“The same case, I REPEATEDLY asked you not, to pursue, but my feelings don't matter any more do they?” He rhetorically bellows as his face slowly turns crimson red. His scowling lips then form into a straight line before continuing his tirade. 

Hal clenched his eyes shut, preparing to spout the rest. “You’re, so wrapped up in this case, and your serpent scum of an ex-“ He hisses furiously. “-that I barely see you. You haven't even taken into consideration how this affects us because you don’t give a DAMN about this marriage."

Her lips trembles and a single tear falls from her sapphire blue eye as she looks up at him, watching the rage rush over his face and body as he continues to spout and express himself in such a horrid way, a horrid way she never thought she’d see again. “Of course I care about this marriage, I love you.” She cries

“You’re living in a dream world if you actually believe you’ll get custody so easily, and that kid is just going to run in here begging to be in his Mommy’s arms again, that he’ll settle, that you’ll be on big happy family? Ultimately you’re just getting his hopes up. YOU ARE A STRANGER TO HIM, ALICE!” He yells once more, hoping to get his hurtful message through to her. “But you’ll willingly put so many people through this to prove a point to yourself? It’s pathetic!”

At this rate, her face had gone completely blank, reeling from his harsh but realistic words that deeply hit her to her core, and she couldn’t help but think that perhaps there was some truth to what he was saying. This was a difficult process and she was willingly putting them all through it when it could all be so simple.

“Even our first dinner together in weeks is made about them." Hal spits once more.

“Hal please-" Alice approaches him as she prepares to reach out, but in the blink of eye, Hal is furiously flinging his dinner plate and wine glass off of the table in a wave of rage, causing her gasp suddenly and cover her mouth shock. She knew he had an angry side but this was something totally different.

“Forget it.” He grumbles. “I’m suddenly not hungry anymore.” He explains before walking towards the staircase and making his way to the bedroom, leaving his horrified, broken and terrified wife to clean up the mess.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice stood in front of her mirror, fixing her make up and adjusting her outfit as she prepared for what may be the most important day of her life. Supervised visitation day, the day that was going to play a huge role in whether she gets her little boy back or not, and it would all be based on a social workers observation with how she reacts to him and vice versa.

Despite the surge of anxiety that was currently rushing through her, she also felt excitement. It would be her first time seeing him since birth in a much more liberating and slightly less professional capacity, and she’s just happy that this time around it was going to be more personal. She could talk to him, touch him, hug him, laugh with him, everything she had craved and missed out on in the past four years.

She took one last look at her outfit, a simple white blouse with a fitted black cotton sweater over it and a pair of bootcut smart trousers. She wanted to look as professional and mature as can be and make a good impression immediately, because she knew how judgemental social workers could be upon seeing someone for the first time, and she wasn’t going to screw up any chance she had of having Charles back into her life.

“Those god damn Serpents!” Hal spat as he came storming into the room, readjusting his tie to remove it from his neck and throwing it down onto the floor, taking Alice by surprise.

“What’s wrong?” Alice asks spinning around to face him, slight concern crossing her features.

“Those thugs were blocking the damn streets with a ridiculous protest.” He argued, angrily removing his shoes. “I couldn’t even get to the register and work on an upcoming article and now I’ll have to work from home.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She apologises naturally, not sure how she was supposed to react. Of course she felt bad, but there was nothing she could do about it. “Are you still coming with me down to the centre, or not?” She nervously questions as she slowly approaches him.

He bumped his brows together into a scowl, implying deep frustration as he darted his rage filled eyes towards her and slowly groaned.

Her soft blue eyes gaped upon seeing his reaction, clenching her fists nervously as she reserved herself as much as possible. “It’s- it’s just that, you never gave me a straight answer when I asked you, and I’m on my way there now.” She explained with a slight tremble in her voice. 

Saying her words back over in her head. She realised she had picked the wrong time to do so, and was starting to regret doing so. “I just thought it would be good if we go together. Show them we’re a good and strong family unit, and Charles can bond with both of us-“

Hal’s face grimaced at the sound of Charlie’s name. He poked his tongue in cheek and slowly shook his head in disapproval before rising, trying his best to reign his anger in.

“You know what?” Alice spoke nervously before reaching for her purse. “It was stupid of me to ask, you have a lot of work to do hear anyway. I’ll just make my way myself.” She added before making a beeline for the door, still feeling Hal’s shifty and beady eyes on her from the back.

“Alice?” He calls out, his face remaining straight laced as she turns to him, uncertain of what he wanted.

He slowly approaches her, not noticing how slightly shaken she remained with the uncertainty of what he was going to do next. 

He reaches his hand up to her cheek, lightly stroking it before removing a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear. “You look nice.” He compliments kindly. “Make sure you’re back in time for dinner okay?”

She stared at him with slight bug eyes before nodding slowly and proceeding out the door, being more than grateful to be out of his presence.

•••

A pane of glass was currently the only thing separating the two of them, and it ironically made Alice twice as nervous than she already was.

She anxiously clutched onto the pearls around her neck, quietly observing the little boy that resembled her and FP clutch onto a small and worn out dirty teddy bear. She figured it was probably his only source of comfort and security, possibly since birth and it broke her heart. 

She wanted nothing more than to run into the room, scoop him up into her arms and runaway with him, giving him the biggest hug ever and smothering him in kisses, promising to never leave him again, promising that she’ll always be here for him.

She had been told to wait outside the room, while the children’s guardian, appointed by the court along with a social worker handled the technical stuff and paperwork to prepare for the visit.

“Mrs Cooper?” The children’s guardian called softly from behind, pulling Alice out of her trance.

She looked the mousey haired woman up and down nervously.

“I’m Jean Fraiser.” She introduced, pulling her hand out for Alice to shake, which she happily accepted. “I’m Charles’ children’s guardian-“

“What does that mean?” Alice questioned with a slight crack in her frail voice.

“I’ve been appointed by the court, to basically observe Charles today with you and Mr Jones, draft up a report and speak on his behalf at the custody hearing.” 

To Alice, whether the woman was from social services or not, they all sounded the same, but Jean seemed kind enough, and didn’t appeared to much more objective than she thought.

The social workers that were stood outside however, didn’t seem to want to interact at all, they seemed more interested in just doing their job and getting out of there, remaining stoic and reserved as Alice darted her eyes towards them.

Finally, after all the technicalities were handled, she was allowed to enter, her heart thumping fast against her rib cage as she did, but feeling a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders and a sense of relief at the same time, especially as the young boy looked up so innocently from his teddy bear.

All she could think about was how scared he probably was, it surely couldn’t have helped having all of these grown up strangers around, it certainly wasn’t for her so she could only imagine what it was like for a four year old.

“Charles?” Jean spoke. “Do you remember what we were telling you earlier this morning? About meeting your-“

“Do you mind-“ Alice questions softly, placing her hand on Jean’s shoulder and watching as the woman turned back. “If I introduced myself?” She could tell Charles was incredibly shy and she wanted this meeting between the two of them to be as casual and comfortable for him as possible.

Jean nodded in understanding, taking a step back and allowing Alice to approach him. She smoothed out her skirt and cleared her throat before crouching down to his level, painting a bright but anxious smile upon her face.

“Hello Charles.” Alice greeted. “I’m sure you’ve already been told by all these nice grown ups here, I’m your Mommy.” She announced with slightly more pride than the first time that ended terribly. Probably because there wasn’t any added shame of having to sneak into the Sisters of Quiet Mercy to do so this time. “I’m so happy to see you, and meet you.” 

That line was her ice breaker, hoping for it to be an immediate way in and possibly put a smile on his face, but Charles remained silent, his big blue eyes gleaming anxiously as he looked up at the woman who he now knew as his Mommy. The pressure she was already under began to increase, feeling her heart rate increase slowly and an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her hands also began to tremble and become sweaty. This was her very own anxiety coming into play, and she had to nip it in the bud.

“I know you might be a little scared, and confused right now and wondering why I didn’t keep you, but when you were in my belly things were very complicated, and I couldn’t take care of you, so I had to give you to people who could. But things are different now, and hopefully, if today goes well, I can take you home with me soon. Would you like that?”

Charles didn’t respond, and it didn’t take her long, thanks to the added detail of a mothers instinct, to realise that Charles is very clearly a vulnerable and possibly damaged child as his reluctance to speak to her or open up is very striking. Even worse, is that she can’t help but wonder if it’s his possible abandonment issues that are the reason behind his behaviour, and it broke her heart in two knowing this.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Alice whispers with a slight crack in her hoarse voice. She could feel the tears filling her eyes and her breath hitching in her throat as she stood from her place. She immediately spun around, not wanting Charles to see her mild breakdown.

Jean placed her clipboard down, her eyebrows arching upon seeing how distraught Alice seemed. “Mrs Cooper?” 

Alice’s face scrunched up miserably as her lips trembled, trying her hardest to stop the tears falling from her eyes. “He hates me.” She stammers, gesturing towards him.

“No, Mrs Cooper, this is actually a regular occurrence. Many children are reluctant to speak upon meeting new people, they just clam up-“

“No.” Alice sadly stated sternly with a shake of her head as she collected her purse. “It has to be more than that. You know what, I think I’m just going to leave, for now. I don’t think this was a good idea.” Alice cries, pulling her purse over her shoulder and storming out, holding her hand to her trembling mouth as the tears streamed down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

3 years ago, the Coopers summer home, Lewis' 50th birthday party 

"Could you, at least pretend to look happy?!" Hal hissed with discontent in Alice's ear, completely ignoring the drained and mildly saddened look dawning her face. Even in the company of enthusiastic guests at a prestigious party, she couldn't feign happiness in the slightest. Especially on this day.

March 23rd, the day she gave birth to her beautiful baby boy, and the day she also lost him. 

Every year this date came around, an unpleasant wave of depression surged through her, forcing her to feel utterly empty inside and her chest to tighten while nothing but dark thoughts and images of her baby boy flooded her mind. 

The toll it had taken on her mentally and emotionally proved to be too damaging for her to carry on with regular day to day tasks, so normally, she'd just remain curled up in bed, blockng the entire world out, just calmly imagining what could've been, unfortunately, that wasn't the case this year.

"You knew I never wanted to be here, today." Alice sadly hisses to Hal, keeping her gaze on the oddly calming water fountain in the Coopers garden and quietly observing the guests. It proved to be the only thing giving her a semblance of peace and tranquillity in the moment.

Hal's jaw tightened upon hearing her response, knitting his thickened brows in fury before gripping onto her wrist, taking her by surprise and causing her to gasp. "It's my Father's 50th!"

"Except it isn't." She cried with through tear filled eyes. "It's not even your Father's real birthday, today."

March 26th was Lewis Cooper's actual birthday, and it just so happened to fall on a Monday that year, so the family had decided to celebrate the occasion the weekend prior, so as many people as possible could attend.

"My entire family is here, do not screw this up or cause a scene." Hal warned sternly once more, calming down once he saw his cousin and her husband approaching the two of them.

"Victoria!" Hal greets cheerfully in an insincere tone, clearing his throat and adjusting his suit buttons. His eyes darted towards a still teary eyed Alice, silently forcing her to fix her face and dry up her tears, which she reluctantly did.

Alice watched as the slightly older woman approached the two of them with who she assumed to be her husband by her side and a baby boy she held on her hip.

Victoria seemed to be excited to see him, embracing him immediately as she got closer.

Hal released her, slightly stepping back and standing in line with Alice. "You haven't met my fiance yet have you?" Hal rhetorically questioned before introducing the two women. "This is Alice, Alice, this is my cousin Victoria, and her husband Jeffery."

Victoria proudly released her hand for Alice to shake, which she happily did. "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you."

A tight and uncomfortable smile donned Alice's face as she accepted Victoria's welcoming gesture and attitude. Despite not wanting to be surrounded by Hal and his rather intolerable family in that moment, she felt somehow different in Victoria's presence.

"And who's this?" She questioned, gesturing towards the baby on Victoria's hip, not really caring but wanting to be polite.

"This is our son, Charles." 

Hal's expression suddenly shifted from impressionable and polite to slightly cold and tense upon hearing the familiar name, the name that sparked so many ill emotions within him, before averting his gaze to his now shell shocked fiancé, who looked as if she had forgotten how to breathe and her already saddened eyes dilating in shock as the life within them slowly began to fade. This evening was not going as planned.

•••

As Alice sat by the kitchen island, absentmindedly staring out of the window, still in her pyjamas and stirring her mug of black coffee, she couldn't help think about how her visit with Charles panned out.

A simple visitation was the last thing she was expecting, Charles was still young and being around so many adult strangers must have been overwhelming for the poor boy, but she was hoping Charles would at least open up to her once she told him she was his mother.

She had barely slept a wink the prior night, tossing and turning in bed, just glaring up at the ceiling in deep thought as the image of a very reserved and vulnerable Charles ran through her mind, and turning over to see a blissfully unaware Hal, peacefully sleeping next to her, she was forced to recall his words of tough love towards her and this whole situation, how she hadn't thought things through and acted solely on impulse.

Nor had she considered how troubling this could all be for Charles. Change can have huge impacts on children, especially children as sensitive as Charles. Despite being his mother, she was still a stranger to him, and truth be told, she was wondering if she was really enough for him. She had her own issues she needed to work through, and God knows what could happen if she was to have another breakdown. Charles needed stability and security, and as much as she loved him and wanted him out of that hell like place, she knew she had to do what was right for him.

"Shower's free honey." Hal informs her coming down the stairs and moving towards the kitchen island. 

She turned to him, her eyes agape upon being surprised before twitching her soft pink lips into a tight smile that slowly faded.

"Something wrong?" Hal questions, pulling out a seat next to her and sitting by her, his face very attentive. 

"I've just been thinking." Alice reveals in a quiet but hoarse voice before locking eyes with him. "-about the custody case, and about what's best for Charles in the long run."

A mildly sinister gleam hit Hal's eyes. "Oh yeah?" He sneakily spoke, hoping and praying his suspicions for what she was about to reveal to him.

Alice's eyes began to glisten with tears. She clenched them shut, nervously preparing to admit her changed feelings on the matter. 

"I'm just, not sure about this anymore." Alice guiltily whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

Choosing to play dumb, to keep up his act of care and concern, Hal forcefully furrowed his brows in confusion as he rested his large ring hand on her shoulder for extra comfort, wanting the soft, caring and supportive husband act to be a little more convincing.

"Not sure about what Alice?"

"About getting sole residency of Charles." She explained in a shaky voice, rubbing her temple before wiping a stray tear away. "It's just, after the visit, and seeing how vulnerable he is and the call from my lawyer telling me about yet another setback, I'm starting to think that maybe I rushed into things, and I don't want to put Charles through any more heartache or damage, he's been through enough."

"So, what is it that you're saying?"

Alice slowly clenched her sapphire eyes shut, lifting her head upwards to the ceiling as she released a calm but remaking breath. "I'm saying, I'm going to withdraw my application for custody, and give FP sole residency."

And that revelation right there was music to Hal's puny little ears. 

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" Alice practically pleaded with her eyes like saucers. She desperately needed some sort of validation or confirmation that she was making the right decision. "I mean, I'm not abandoning him again, right?"

"Honey, of course you're doing the right thing." Hal disingenuously encouraged as he moved his hand to her back. "And to be honest, I'm glad you came to this conclusion before it was too late and saved yourself the heartache. I mean, you were chasing a dream, a very idealistic dream of having a young child who sees you as a stranger and wanting to play happy families."

Alice reluctantly nodded in acceptance as she clasped her frail hands together. "I know." She whispered through tears.

"And with your, issues, the chances of you getting custody over FP were pretty slim anyway. It was best to avoid the inevitable and prevent all the endless trials and court sessions before it was too late."

She hated admitting defeat or that she was on the wrong more than anything, but with Charlie's best interest in mind, this was one of the times where she'd have to swallow her pride. "At least this time I really am doing what's best. He deserves better than me, and FP can give that to him."

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses finally." Hal says almost patronisingly before laying a kiss on her cheek as his hands remained on her shoulders, his wife blissfully unaware of his real reasons behind his believed support.

•••

With everything that had been going through Alice's mind, Pops seemed to be the only place in town where she'd find peace with herself. Sat in the corner of a booth in the back of the restaurant, she focused her soft ocean blue eyes on the mug of tea in her hands as it warmed them up, watching as the steam gracefully danced from the cup, until the sound of the bell above the door caught her attention, and the person walking through caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

"A coffee, please." FP requested of the waitress as he approached the counter, before spotting Alice at the corner of his eye.

Alice twisted her lips uncomfortably as she anxiously tapped her polished fingers on top of the table. She was due a conversation with him to discuss her decision, and now was the perfect time to approach him, while she still had the courage to do so.

She watched as he turned his head back to the waitress to notify her of his, well Alice's table number and strolled towards her.

"Hey." He greeted with a welcoming smile before sitting opposite her. "How you doing?"

"I could be better." Alice answered honestly as her lips pulled a slight frown. "I'm glad I caught you actually."

FP's eyebrows raise in mild confusion before answering. "Oh yeah? What's up?" It wasn't a polite gesture or question, he genuinely knew something was troubling her, he could always sense it, ever since they were young, and the expression that crossed her face in that moment was all too familiar with the face of the young girl he once knew who'd sit alone on her trailer step staring blankly at the ground while her mother was on a bender or curled up in a ball in an abandoned sewer in the forest trying to escape her cruel world.

"It's, about Charles-" She freezes as the waitress brings FP's order but continues after she walks away to buss another table.

FP's eyes fell agape in mild concern as he poured his sugar into his mug. "Has something happened?"

"No, no, no." Alice's stutters, subconsciously placing her hand on his arm, sensing his fear. "It's nothing to worry about, I just have to tell you something, and it's better if I just get it out of the way now, before it's too late."

FP's sharp brows raised in anticipation, anxiously waiting for what she had to say, but that anticipation soon turned to full on worry as a small tear fell down her pale and rosy cheek.

Without a second thought, his free hand reached out and rested softly upon hers, which was trembling slightly, desperately wanting to comfort her anyway he could. "Alice? What's the matter?"

Upon hearing his concern, Alice slowly began to break, sharply shutting her eyes before gathering herself together and wiping a tear from her face. "I thought this was going to to be harder with Hal." She added with a light chuckle to help change the mood between the two.

"What was going to be harder."

Alice couldn't help it anymore, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She shot her eyes up from the table to meet his worrisome and caring gaze. "I've decided, I'm going to withdraw my application for custody, and I think it's best if you have residency of Charles."

FP froze in place as her revelation slowly but sure hit him, his eyes narrowing immediately as his narrow lips parted slightly, trying to process what she had just told him. Ultimately, of course it was good news, he now had a very strong chance of getting his son without any trouble, but this was the last thing he was expecting, especially as he knew Alice was so desperate about having Charles back in her life.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Alice questioned softly, awaiting his response.

FP rapidly blinked his widened eyes, bringing himself back to the discussion at hand. "I- I'm just a bit baffled, it's all. What's brought this on Al? Does this have anything to do with the visit the other day?" FP wondered as he relaxed back into the booth chair. 

Her heart fluttered at the sound of her old nickname he had for her. She hadn't heard it in years. "You could say that." She croaks before sniffling a little. "And I've also been doing a lot of thinking since."

"You have?" FP asked tenderly.

She nods, wiping another stray tear away. "You're likely going to get residency over me anyway, you have the better lawyer, and a stronger case." She reluctantly grumbles with her head down, her voice sounding more hoarse than before.

"So that's what it is? You're just giving up?" FP almost bellowed, his voice rising slightly in volume.

"No, of course not." Alice defended as her head shot up.

"I wasn't attacking you Alice." FP assures her, his right hand still rested upon hers while he reached for a tissue in his pocket and handed it to her, which she gladly accepted.

"Like, I was saying-" She continued through her sniffling. "This decision isn't just about the custody battle, it's about where Charles would be happier as well." Alice upsettingly confesses to him. "I saw you."

A look of bewilderment crossed his face as she watched him furrow his brows. "Saw me where?"

"You and Charles, during your visit. I came back after I had ran out of there, because I dropped my keys in the hall, and I saw how he was with you."

"What do you mean how he was with me?"

A twinge of hurt sharply hit Alice's chest as she cast her mind back to that very moment, witnessing how open and welcoming Charles appeared to be with FP as the two of them sat comfortably at the tiny table situated in the middle of the room, finding entertainment in the wooden blocks and toy cars present, even seeing a little smile on Charles face before he released a giggle, a very stark contrast to how he was with her.

"He seemed to adore you already." Alice cried with trembling breath before shrugging her shoulders and averting her gaze towards the diner window. Admitting it out loud proved to to be more difficult than she thought. "He didn't even look at me. I was so nervous, with all the social workers and guardian around, I felt like I was being judged, and I know that just made things worse."

FP instantly froze with guilt, his expression dulling as he internally wept for her, listening to her begin to pour her heart out to him and he couldn't help but feel immense sympathy for her. He wanted custody but not like this, and he had remained a hard but crack throughout this entire fiasco but seeing Alice's once cheery and genuinely gleeful face fall broken right before him, it forced him to not only soften himself with her, but take a lot into consideration too. 

"Al, kids are just unpredictable, it's not your fault." He consoled, subconsciously stroking her frail knuckles with his thumb. It almost came natural to him, as he'd been doing it since they were young, every time she needed cheering up or reassurance to to be comforted, he was there, helping her to cope in whichever way could could.

"But he rarely spoke to me."

"That doesn't mean anything." FP cut in, desperately wanting her to not completely blame herself. It broke his heart in two. "You know, kids are smart, and they can pick up on nerves and bad vibes, so maybe it was just your nerves."

"No." Alice disagrees sternly, slowly shaking her head as she did. "The truth is, Charles deserves better than me, and I don't don't deserve him. I got way in over my head, thinking I could pick up where I left off-"

"Don't talk like that." FP involuntarily demanded, his guilt and shame finally catching up to him in that moment as his expression dulled, pleading for her to stop putting herself down the way she was, especially as it had forced him to think deeply about the situation, and the role he played in it, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he wasn't entirely innocent.

"I should've said this to you from the beginning, but, I'm sorry. I really am." He apologised sincerely, his tone laced with regret and tenderness. "This isn't just on you, it's on me."

A slight feeling of bewilderment flashed across Alice's face, her eyes narrowing at his sudden confession. "What do you have to be sorry for?" She asked faintly.

The self reflection this matter had forced him to do had really done a number on him. "I was a dick in high school. So wrapped up in myself and what others thought of me and pretending to be something I wasn't, that I couldn't even see what you were going through and you felt like you couldn't even confide in me about something so huge. And now look at us." He reluctantly croaked out before staring down at his fiddling fist in shame. "The truth is, I was really mad at myself and I just shifted it all onto you, and I shouldn't have done that Alice." He adds, now glaring into her tear glistened sapphire blue orbs, that were just as beautiful as he remembered them being in high school, even when she was on the verge of crying. "I should've stepped up in high school and been the man you deserved." 

Something about FP's deep apology was so touching to her. After weeks of beating herself up over keeping her pregnancy from him and drowning in so much regret and guilt, a huge relief had finally been lifted off of her shoulders.

"It's okay." She whispers gently as her lips curl into a brief but understanding smile, that he gladly reciprocates, making them feel they had both finally reached some common ground in this situation. All of the secrets, all of the lies, all of the drama, guilt and anger they had felt throughout this entire matter, just slowly vanished away in that moment.

"Look-" Alice begins, politely interrupting their moment. "I don't want to dwell on what happened between us in the past. It happened, it's over and we can't change that, but what we can do, you especially, is agree to look to building a happy and positive future, not just for us, but for Charles too. It's the least he deserves." 

"Agreed." FP answered with a bold nod. "I want what's best for him, just as you do, and I swear he's not gonna want for anything, I'm not gonna let that kid down, ever."

Alice formed her lips into a meek grin as she nodded in understanding. "I know you will, I have no doubt that you'll be an amazing father, but I do have something to ask."

"Of course. Shoot."

"I still wanna be a part of his life, if that's okay? I mean, it's all I've ever wanted, I'm only withdrawing because I can't give him the stability and security he needs-"

"Alice, you're his mother, of course you'll be an important part of his life, I wouldn't have it any other way." FP laughs flatteringly, still stroking her knuckles as she smiled at his statement and wiped away a tear in mild relief.

"Thank you." She spoke delicately. 

FP chuckled softly as his gaze remained on her soft face. "What for?"

"Just, for listening. I really needed this." It had been a while since she had anybody to vent or express herself in a vulnerable manor to, and she had almost forgotten how therapeutic and helpful it could be.

She carefully removed her hand from his before reaching for her purse seated next to her and exit the booth, unaware of FP's eyes constantly on her as she stood up from the table.

Before she reached the door, he softly took a hold of her hand, lightly pulling her back. "Alice, you're okay aren't you?" He asked tenderly, searching her eyes for confirmation.

"Yeah." Alice brushed off with shrugging shoulders before pulling her purse over. "I will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part II of the flashback will be revealed in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment ❤️

3 years ago: The Coopers party flashback.

The noises of screaming children, frivolous upper class conversation and socialising and classical music being blared throughout the giant field the Coopers called a garden were too chaotic, ear piercing and head banging for Alice to handle in her current state.

Her heart rate slowly increased, her throat had fallen dry and her skin began to glisten with sweat as she felt another anxiety attack come on. The pressure to keep on a straight and happy face around all of these clueless strangers despite slowly falling apart on the inside proved to had finally broke her.

She had no choice but to get away as far as she could, and that’s exactly what she had done. Ignoring Hal’s calls and demands to return to the party area in the process.

She had tried her absolute hardest to let herself get to this point, constantly told herself in the mirror that very morning that she wouldn’t break, built up a pep talk and everything, but today of all days, she just couldn’t do it. All she could think about was her baby boy. 

The sounds of his fragile newborn cries and how they subsided the second the midwife placed him in her arms. 

The way his big blue eyes popped open upon seeing his mother for the first time. 

The way he was so tightly wrapped and secured in the blue knit blanket that his little face remained adorably squashed. 

The gut wrenching heart breaking feeling she felt as he was ripped from her arms only minutes later. 

What lucky couple were chosen to be his new Mommy and Daddy.

Whether he cried or struggled to settle in the presence of a new mother and environment and whether they loved him half as much as she did.

His first smile, his first time rolling over, his first crawl, his first laugh, his first comfort toy, his first steps, his first words, whether he preferred Mommy or Daddy. 

All the major significant moments she had missed out on, and the harder she tried to force herself not to think about any of it, and cast her mind to something, anything else in that moment, it proved to be impossible, and the final push she needed to break down.

Gripping onto the banister, she slowly sunk to floor in pure and utter defeat, her increased sobs and breath hitching in her throat being the only sounds heard in the grand spacious isolated upstairs hallway, until the sounds of small pleading cries from down the hall disturbed the silence.

“I’m sorry Charles." Alice Mommy’s so sorry.” Alice quietly cried through a hoarse voice as tears began to stream down her face.

In such a state of distress, Alice hadn't realised how much time had surpassed, and it took her a little longer to register the sounds of a crying infant close by. Her ears immediately perked up at the innocent and frail whimpers.

With her fragile mind so addled with anguish and confusion, it was completely lost on her that she had reached the point of a nervous breakdown.

Her eyes gaped in wonder as she practically tip toed down the hallow halls and came closer to the sounds of the baby, finally reaching the guest room he was occupying.

His soft cries began to die down when he peered up from the travel crib and looked up at the familiar grown up with bright blue gleaming eyes that melted her in an instant, the very same colour that resembled Charles, she remembers. It wasn't very hard to forget.

Without a second thought, she reached into the crib, pulling the tot out and began to softly calm him down. His whimpers turned to soft coos once he was in Alice's chest, immediately resting his head on her bosom.

"Oh, thank God!" Victoria express with a sigh of relief, entering the guest room with a wide smile on her face. "Once I heard he had stopped crying I was worried." She laughs, gesturing to the monitor she held in her hand, not realising Alice hadn't been listening to a word she said.

She strolled in a rush towards Alice and her young son, prepared to take him off her hands. "Thanks for handling him, he's usually not good with strangers...."

Victoria halted, hesistating her speech as the blank expression on Alice's face began to concern her, especially as she held her son in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Alice softly panicked, turning around and clutching Charles tightly in her arms. "You're not taking my son."

As Victoria focused on Alice’s eyes, she couldn’t help but notice how distant, lost and saddening they were. Her pupils dilated into dots and the beautiful spec of blue around them that reminded others of a calming blue sea or the sky on a sunshine filled day now just seemed to emulate pure despair and sadness.

Victoria further crinkled her brows in worry, taking another step towards Alice but they frantic young blonde stepped back.

“Alice?” Hal called from the doorway, his facial expression shifting from curiosity to fear as his eyes landed on a highly distressed Alice holding Charles in her arms.

"Hal, what's going on? What's wrong with her?" Victoria questioned worriedly, beginning to approach Alice but being stopped by Hal.

"Hal?! Hal, please just tell her not to take him!” Alice begged through her tears, her voice turning hoarse from the crying.

Hal firmly stepped towards her, calmly bringing his arms up to pry the infant out of her hands. "Alice, just give Charles to me, okay?" He coaxed sternly, the very little amount of understanding originally shown on his face now gone.

“No!” Alice screamed in a panic. “You’re not taking him from me again! I won’t let you!”

Hal’s potential scowl was more clear now, his face devoid of any positive emotion as his eyes now narrowed right through her. “Give me, the baby Alice. We’re not going through this again. We said a fresh start, remember?” He told her sternly through baring teeth, almost scolding her as if she were a child, but she wasn’t giving up, and refused once again.

Having heard enough from her and feeling the embarrassment corse through him, Hal grabbed ahold of the calmed infant, pulling him out of her arms and ignoring her cries. She put up a fight but just wasn’t strong enough, and eventually sank down on the ground, 

"I'm, so sorry." Hal murmured as he handed Charles to his mother. Seeing Alice so vulnerable and broken shattered her heart in two.

“Is she okay-“

“She’s fine!” Hal harshly spat as he tired to hold Alice back. She was not giving up without a fight. “Just get back down to the party.”

Victoria wasn’t convinced. Something way deeper than wanting to comfort a child was going on here, and Alice deafening cries, pleas and hyperventilating reflected that. “Shouldn’t I call someone?”

“Just leave Victoria!” Hal practically roared, watching as his cousins eyes widened in fear. She stepped back, coddling a now crying Charles against her chest before briskly walking down the hall.

Caroline and Harold came racing into the room upon hearing the commotion from down the hall. They found Alice crouched down onto the ground, practically shaking crying drastically, while Hal stood a few yards away running his hands over his face in disappointment.

“What on earth has she done now?!” Caroline complained, darting her fierce eyes towards Alice.

“Just call Ocean Recovery, but tell them to come after everybody leaves.” Hal groaned out before storming his way out of the room. “I knew it was too soon to release her.”

•••

The second FP awoke in the morning, a gleaming smile on his face as the thought of his son finally coming home to him crossed his mind, he set his sole focus on the preparing everything for Charles arrival.

He had already spent the last few weeks preparing the more complex and physical aspects such as setting his bedroom up, including the DIY part, child proofing he and his mother's new home and searching for the perfect pre-school. He was adamant that Charles was going to have the best, the best he could afford anyway, and while there was no denying his Southside pride, he certainly didn't have much in their pride or faith in their schooling and educational facilities.

And then there was preparing the simple and pleasuring aspects, such as making the effort to spoil Charles by flooding his room and the living room with the latest toys and gadgets, which his mother had something to say about.

"You sure did spend a heck of a lot of money here." Fiona pointed out as she stepped into the living room with a warm cup of coffee in hand, staring down at the cuddly teddies and stuffed animals FP had placed on the couch.

"Maybe." FP sighed nonchalantly as he circled the dining room table with plates of cookies and confectionery, trying to make it as comfortable and welcoming for Charles as he could. "But I don't care about any of that, Charles being happy and secure? That's what matters, and I don't mind buying out an entire toy store to do so." He explained with a feeling of pride.

Fiona took the final plate of cookies from the kitchen counter and placed it onto the table. "Honey, none of that is gonna matter, you don't have to make a huge effort, he's four, he'll just be happy to be out of that shithole." She encouraged in her usual blunt ways.

A knock on the front door caught their attention immediately as the mother and son duo darted their similar gleaming browns eyes back and forth from the door to each other, presenting equally excited but anxious expressions on their faces.

"That's him." 

•••

Despite the circumstances of Charles residency, Alice wasn't allowing it to put a damper on her mood. She had made what she felt in her heart was the right decision and she wasn't going to dwell on it, it was time to move forward. Charles was in a safe and loving home surrounded by people that loved rather than a hellhole institution, and that was all that mattered to her, and given the situation, it allowed her to focus on work and her writing properly, for now anyway.

It wasn't going to stop her being an active part of his life however. She was made aware of Charles coming home today, courtesy of a very warming text from FP, and planned to pop by with a small gift for Charles, just to get the ball rolling.

She was joyed about how far they had come in communication as of recent. The two were slowly forming a civil and friendly bond, much like when they were teenagers, which was essential given that they'd now be co-parenting.

"How's that article coming along?" Hal asked her as he entered the room and strolled through to the kitchen towards the coffee machine.

"Just adding....the finishing touches...." Alice hissed as she typed away. "And done! My first official article for the Register." She added, looking back at him with a beaming pride filled smile.

Hal walked up behind her seat at the kitchen island, lowering his head towards the computer screen and eyeing up what she had written. He had given her the task of writing a piece covering the upcoming changes to the Riverdale, including the renevations of classic busniesses and the town becoming more family friendly.

"You still know how to capture the readers." He complimented as he rose up into a standing position, giving her a tight but pleased smile.

"You think so?" Alice modestly asked, tilting her head his way, awaiting his answer.

"Yeah. I do." Hal added, giving her a cute peck on the cheek which she happily embraced, still holding his hands down onto her shoulders. It was moments like this where she remembered why she fell for him in the first place. They had admittedly had their rough patches over the past couple of months, but she was happy they were on the right track.

"Thanks." Alice chirped. "You know, I actually thought going into business together would be a disaster, but moments like this continue to prove me wrong."

"Well I never had that doubt of any sort in my mind." Hal expressed with certainty. "I mean, look at what we did at the Blue and Gold back in high school. we were perfect together then, and we're perfect together now.”

Alice gleamed, reminiscing on their high school paper days. As troubled as her life was back then, writing for the Blue and Gold was one of the only things that gave her that peace and semblance she desperately needed.

“I’m gonna head to the Register and work on the next issue.” Alice informed him as she rose from her seat. She gathered her purse from the back of the chair and practically raced over towards to coat rack to grab her beige trench coat.

Of course, being in hurry to get to your place of work, especially when you were the boss, was rather odd, which had gone unnoticed by Hal and it was what Alice was hoping for, because it wasn’t just the Register that Alice was planning to visit this afternoon, she had made plans to see Charles, courtesy of FP kindly informing her of the day he was coming home. Things were running smoothly between she and Hal and she didn’t want to spoil that, so it was best she kept contact with Charles a secret until he was ready to know. It was still a sore subject for the married couple.

"How about Tuna casserole tonight?” Hal kindly offered with a warm and inviting smile. “My treat?”

Alice turned at the door, curling her lips into a gratitude filled smile. "I couldn't think of anything better."

•••

"You look more nervous than he does." Fiona sneakily mumbled to FP, refering to Charles as the toddler slowly creeped into the living room tightly holding onto the Chestnut haired social workers hand. The nervous little pout the young boy held on his face couldn't escape FP's mind, so he decided to appraoch this as delicately as possible.

"Uh- Hello!" FP greeted in an anxious but welcoming way, walking towards the two of them quickly at first but slowing down the closer he reached Charles. He had truly underestimated the state his nerves would in. "F-Forsythe Pendleton Jones." He stammered, pulling hand out for her to shake which she gladly reciprocated, with a firm one too. "But I'm sure, you already knew that." He added with a lowered head and uncomfortable chuckle before his cheeks blushed a rosy colour. Of course she would know that, what was he thinking.

He needn't had worried though, as the social worker proved to be quite warm and understanding.

“It’s so nice to meet you Mr Jones. I’m Bianca Gibbs from social services, you don’t have to be nervous, I’m merely here to help you and Charles, but mainly Charles along the way. It’s important that he’s happy and settled first and foremost.”

“Of course.” He agreed firmly before shifting his gaze towards the shy tot glaring up at him.

“Charles? Would you like to say hello?” Bianca asked the boy.

FP crouched down to the little ones level, remaining delicate and sensitive with him as he didn’t want to frighten him. He was still fragile.

“Hey buddy. You remember me don’t you?” FP coaxed with a warming smile. 

Charles nodded calmly before carefully letting go of Bianca’s hand. “Hello.” He croaked out in a timid toddler voice staring at FP, who was trying hard to suppress the build up of happy tears in his eyes.

Taking FP by surprise, Charles suddenly opens his arms out, initiating a hug between he and his father.

A emotional and pride filled Fiona came out from the corner, eager to finally meet her grandson but wanting to admire the tender moment between her son and his little boy a little longer from a closer angle.

“And this lady right here Charles-“ FP began as he let go of the tot and turned around and stood back up to see Fiona face to face. “Is your grandma. You gonna say hi?”

Fiona twisted her head in his direction, a look of displeasure crossing her features that she tried her hardest to control in front of the social worker before lightly hitting FP in the hip. 

“Thought we agreed on Fiona.” She recalled through baring teeth. She didn’t want to be reminded of the fact that she was a grandmother at 42.

“You wanna confuse him?” FP snapped back with a mischievous smirk. He loved winding up his mother, especially when she couldn’t react the way she normally would. 

Ignoring FP, Fiona took a hold of Charles hand and lead the young boy to the dining table, leaving Bianca and FP alone.

“She’s not always like that, I promise.” FP stated referring to you Fiona as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

“Honestly FP, this is normal.” Bianca assured him with a light chuckle. “Every single family or case I’m assigned to work with, an annoyingly executed facade is put on to look like the picture perfect all American family, but you’d be surprised to see what’s beneath the surface. You almost forget what regular families are like.”

FP couldn’t relate more. Riverdale has its fair share of dysfunctional families who were more traditional in the sense and used their white Pickett fences, respectability, reputation and wealth to hide the cracks, scandal and fragile foundations within their walls and bloodlines.

“Yeah, I hear ya.” He murmured before looking back at Charles once more, who was now sat happily in Fiona’s lap as she handed him a dinosaur teddy.

“But I can already see he’s in good hands.” Bianca added, watching Fiona and Charles bond as well. “Well, I’ll see you say, three weeks from now? We can discuss his progress and how he’s been settling in.”

“Sounds great.”

“All the best to the both of you. Good luck.” And with that, Bianca left the family of three alone, but not before passing a very anxious looking Alice at the door, entering the home as she exit.

FP’s eyes gleamed with satisfaction as his former flame stepped through the door. He was starting to think she wasn’t going to show up

“Hi.” Alice innocently croaked as she stepped forward, FP mirroring her actions.

“Was starting to think you weren’t gonna show.” FP added with a smile.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Alice softly informed him. She glanced over at an absentminded Charles, wanting more and more to make things right.

Strolling over to Fiona, FP calmly took Charles by the hand and lead the young boy to Alice, determined to have a better introduction this time around, Alice crouched to his level and painted a huge smile on her face.

“Charles, you remember your Mommy don’t you?” FP mentioned, trying to break the ice.

Charles shyly nodded, but despite nerves took a step closer to Alice.

“Hi honey.” Alice happily croaked out, trying not to cry in front of him. “I’m so happy you’re finally home, I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” Alice sniffled. She placed her purse down onto the floor and pulled out a small stuffed teddy bear with a little yellow bow around its neck and moved it into Charles’ direction.

Charles eyes widened in excitement, taking a hold of the teddy bear and instantly falling in love with it. His reaction was a little more than Alice was expecting.

“Do you like it?”

Charles nodded enthusiastically as he stroked the soft fur on the bears tummy. Living at the Sisters, toys were very limited and he never had any of his own or that held value.

“What do you say?” FP spoke up.

“Thank you Mommy.” 

And then the unexpected happened. Charles placed the new stuffed toy to the side and opened his arms wide towards his mother, requesting a cuddle without saying it. Alice fell speechless, truly touched at how Charles was opening up all of a sudden, especially since it likely confirmed FP’s words regarding children being shy and clamming up around strangers. Charles was now in a safe environment, surrounded by his family and people who loved him, so of course it was only natural he’d slowly open and feel more comfortable bringing his walls down.

The second Charles touched Alice was the second she broke. She pulled him in, laying little smothering pecks on his full head of hair as she clutched onto him for dear life, taking in his scent that had remained the same since his birth, not even caring about the tears that fell down onto her arm. This was the second time she was holding him in his life, and she wasn’t going to let go ever again. She got her little boy back

“You’re welcome baby.”

•••

“Okay, am I man?” FP chuckled as he glared at Charles, Alice and Fiona, awaiting a response for the guessing game as the card with answer remained stuck to his head. They had been playing the game for a while, amongst other activities, and just casually enjoying the day.

“Yes!” Alice answered enthusiastically before filling her mouth with popcorn. She had a very giggly Charles sat in her lap with her.

“Am I an actor?”

“No.” Fiona confirmed

“Am I a musician?”

“Yep.” Fiona answered with a wider grin, knowing FP was getting closer.

“Michael Jackson.” FP boldly responded, much to the shock of the two women.

“How did you guess so quickly?” Alice wondered innocently.

“Because he’s a damn cheater, that’s why.” Fiona interrupted with a smirk before refilling her wine.

“A male musician, that you’re obsessed with, and you wrote the cards? This wasn’t exactly the mystery of the century Mom.” FP smugly defended.

Fiona’s eyes jokingly rolled upwards. “Oh whatever.”

FP stood from the couch with a proud grin upon his face as he watched Alice bond beautifully with Charles, swaying him back and forth and quietly singing to him. He had no idea why she ever thought she wouldn’t be cut out for this, she seemed like a natural in his eyes.

“What time is it by the way?” Fiona asked from the other side of the room with a pre lot cigarette in her mouth. “I’m not missing the Young and the Restless again.”

FP stares down at his watch with pursed lips. “6:58. Looks like you’re right on time.”

“It’s nearly 7:00?” Alice gasped as the blood practically drained from her face. Her eyes were like saucers as she processed just how long she had been here, and prepared to remove Charles from her lap.

“Yeah, but what’s the hurry?” FP prompted as he lifted Charles up into his arms.

Alice traveled around the living room like a flash, gathering her belongings before moving to the door. “I uhm-“ She stammered, tucking a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. “I’m supposed to be meeting Hal for dinner, and he just really hates it when I’m late.”

FP sharp brows furrowed for a flash of a second before bringing them back to normal, pondering why Alice would be reacting so on edge over a damn dinner date. Surely being punctual could not had been that much of an issue in the Cooper household.

“Right.” FP nodded, choosing to just ignore the oddness surrounding this. “Let me walk you out.”

The two strolled towards the front door that FP kindly opened for her, and she turned around once more to say goodbye properly and running her hands through Charles’ hair, still in complete awe over him being here. “I’ll see you soon sweetie, okay?” Alice promised the four year old before kissing his forehead and moving down the lawn path.

“Alice?!” FP called out, watching as she briskly turned around. “You can come over any time.” FP said with certainty.

There was no verbal response though, just a shared smile from both adults, a smile that symbolised their new mutual understanding and joint journey into parenthood.

Dusk had finally approached town after a fun filled day and it came as no surprise to FP when he caught little Charles yawning repeatedly and rubbing at his sea blue eyes.

Giving Charles his bath and dressing him in his adorable onesie pyjamas that Fiona had bought him, he settled him in bed immediately with a story and glass of milk. He had read all the books, and more than enough of them stated the importance of setting routines for children Charles’ age, and FP was adamant he wasn’t going to screw up in that department. 

He gently tucked the tired tot into bed, smiling at his adorable yawn before reaching for the teddy bear Alice had given to him earlier and handing it to him. Charles quickly beamed, excitingly snatching the stuffed toy out of his fathers hand and clutching it tightly in his arms, warming FP’s heart instantly. He was glad to see Charles was beginning to settle and slowly come out of his shell.

“I know it can get scary being in a brand new place, alright? So if you need anything I’m just next door, and grandma is down the hall, okay buddy?” He informed Charles, ruffling his sandy brown hair.

Charles nods before speaking. “Daddy?”

FP’s body surged with pride as his lips twitched into a smile, it’s the first time he’s heard the word leave Charles mouth.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Doesn’t mommy sleep here too?”

FP clammed up, suddenly feeling he was about to enter an awkward situation. “No buddy, she lives in her house across town. You can see her whenever you want.”

“But mommies and daddies are always together in the same house.” Charles challenged in his adorably timid voice.

And there it was, FP though. The awkward situation was immediately taking over. He wasn’t prepared for this discussion with the four year old.

”Well sometimes, they do and sometimes they don’t, but it doesn’t make you any different, and it doesn’t mean they don’t love you any less.”

It was certainly an unexpected prompt from the four year old, but at the end of the day FP couldn’t blame him, it was only natural for his curiosity to peak at this age, especially after suddenly being pushed into an unfamiliar environment.

With a final blanket tug, and one last shared smile between the father and son, FP decided to call it a night.

“Good night buddy, sleep tight.” FP gushed before leaning in and kissing Charles forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2 hours into his peaceful slumber, FP was awoken by the sounds of Charles’ worrisome screams coming from his bedroom.

His chocolate brown orbs snapped open at rapid speed the second the four year olds wailing was heard, and he threw his duvet cover over to the other side of the room and rushing out of his room.

Charles seemed perfectly fine when he shut his lights off and left his bedroom, so naturally his concern was high. Had he seen something? Had a nightmare? Whatever it was, FP was going to get to the bottom of it.

“Daddy!” The tot cried out in distress, sticking his arms out as he noticed his father enter the room.

He lifted the saddened toddler in his arms immediately, clutching him to his braid chest and running his hands through his thick light brown hair.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, daddy’s here.” He comforted, slowly rocking him back and forth to settle him. It broke his heart seeing Charles so upset. “What’s the matter buddy?”

Charles tears fell onto FP’s shirt as he cling tighter to his father, not wanting to be put down.

“I- I- I had a- a- night- m- mare.” The toddler blubbered out and sniffled as he rested his head into FP’s shoulder.

“Oh no.” FP exaggerated as he ran his hands through the tots hair, his heart breaking as he felt Charles tremble. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here now.”

Charles having night terrors wasn’t something he had quite prepared for, but if this proved to be a regular occurrence, then clearly he was in for more than he bargained for.

•••

Tensions in the Cooper household that morning weren’t much better either. As much as she tried to avoid it, dodging every traffic light and breaking the speed limit her entire journey, she was late for dinner the prior night, leaving Hal in a slight grouchy mood that she couldn’t help feel guilty for, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

She sat by her vanity table, observing herself in the mirror as she ran her brush calmly through her dark blonde locks as Hal absentmindedly got dressed for the day. 

“Are we finally going to have a conversation like adults, Harold?” She suddenly prompted, placing her hairbrush down onto her vanity and turning to face her husband. He had been behaving like a petulant child since last night and quite frankly, she was getting tired of it.

“I don’t know, Alice. Are you finally going to start putting effort into our marriage?” Hal spat as he sharply stood and remained in a domineering stance, glaring at her in such disappointment from the other side of the room. “I spend, my time-“ He began as he stepped towards her. “Preparing a meal for us, for you, and you don’t even have the decency to show up on time?”

Alice squirmed in her seat as a harried look crossed her features. Gulping in guilt over keeping the true nature of her whereabouts last night, her voice began to crack.

“W- Well, we both have the day off, let’s go to Pops for breakfast.” She kindly suggests with an air of pleading in her voice. “Please?”

“I made plans.” He grunted before walking into their closet and returning a set of golf clubs and a white visor hat in hand. He briskly placed it onto his head and walked right past her out of the room, his light slam of the door making it clear how he felt about her in that moment.

•••

Absentmindedly tapping away at her keyboard, as the calming and nostalgic sounds of the 80s played on the Pop’s jukebox, Alice couldn’t get the image of Hal as he furiously left their bedroom in the morning. She understood his frustration to an extent, she had been very distant and distracted and every time he’d make an effort with her, she’d throw it back in his face. 

She wanted to tell him about seeing Charles, she really did but she wasn’t prepared for the can of worms it would open up and she just wanted to focus on the positives within their marriage, they had been doing so well recently and this would just place them back at square one again.

“Is this seat taken by any chance?”

Alice heard someone speak to her right. The voice was familiar, but not enough to pinpoint exactly who it belonged to. With furrowed brows and a puckered forehead as she ran a list of candidates it could be in her head, she glanced to the other side of the table, noticing a pair of long olive skinned legs surrounded by Louis Vuitton luggage, and that right there told her every thing she needed to know.

She darted her eyes up in a flash to meet the raven haired beauty, and released a sharp gasp.

“Hermione?” Alice gushed with excited eyes, before swinging her legs over the booth and approached her high school companion, giving her the warmest hug ever that Hermione gladly accepted. 

After practically squeezing the air out of each other, Alice slowly let go, taking a hold of Hermione’s manicured hands and looking her up and down. It was clear she had a well received glow up in the past five years.

“It’s really you?” Alice uttered in disbelief, looking Hermione up and down as she tucked a strand of hair behind her air, still astonished at the brunette’s unexpected appearance 

“Yeah. In the flesh.” Hermione stated earnestly, rising her shoulders and baring a pleasing smile.

"So, is this a flying visit, or are you back here for good?" Alice curiously pestered as she folded her arms against her chest. "I mean, the suitcases say the latter." She finished with laugh.

"You know it!"

"And Hiram?" Alice pondered, quickly glancing around Hermione and out the window looking for her classmates former flame.

At the mention of her supposed high school sweetheart, Hermione’s facial expression switched from excitedly pleased to pure discomfort. A lot had happened in the past 4 and a half years with Alice and her classmates, Hermione was one of the lucky ones however, being swept of her feet by Hiram and the two leaving for New York City immediately after gradutation to kick start their desired careers in fashion and business by studying at NYU, of course, things never went to plan,

“Uh oh.” Alice interjects as her lips twist in concern. Hermione's face told her everything she needed to know. 

Hermione silently gestured to the booth Alice was sat at with a head tilt, giving her the signal to take a seat to hear more. She picked up her luggage and followed along.

“Let’s just say, it didn’t work out." Hermione revealed, tightening her face in displeasure and she clasped her hands on top of the table.

"What happened?" 

"No, not really. We just wanted different things I guess. Once we both graduated NYU, I wanted a simple and clean little women's clothing store in Greenwich Village or Downtown, somewhere quiet, and he wanted not only for me to expand into a major fashion empire and practically take over the Upper East Side so he could use it as a front for his money laundering, embezzlement, fraud and drug dealing, but some slut of a nursing student named Kelly too."

"Oh my-" Alice gasped, staring Hermione down with cow eyes before pulling a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry." 

Hermione smiled understandingly, resting her hand atop of Alice's in comfort. 

Her remaining so casual about getting cheated on and almost used by Hiram struck a mild nerve within Alice, horrified at the fact someone would do that to somebody she knew, but on second thought, and remembering what kind of man Hiram was in high school, maybe it was a blessing disguise.

“I was always rooting for you and Fred anyway." Alice confessed with a cheeky smirk, earning an agreeing curl of the lip from Hermione. "Is that why you came back?”

“Partly, but I also just missed home. I mean, the bright lights of New York are great and all but, this is where I belong." Hermione confessed gently. "Plus renting and buying is far cheaper, so I’m planning on buying a little store front on Appleby street.”

Appleby Street was Riverdale’s main shopping district. Not too chaotic, not too busy, just the perfect atmosphere for tranquil retail therapy.

“So what about you?” Hermione chirped, quickly changing the subject. “All this talk about boys is making me think about you and FP.” She added with a mischeivious raise of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, resting her head in her hands as she awaited the hopeful juicy details Alice was about to give her. 

“You left a few months before you would’ve been due and we never saw you again.” Hermione added with a hint of disappointment. “Did you tell FP? Did you keep it? What happened between you two?” Hermione pressured, remaining quite invasive, which added pressure to Alice’s already building nerves. Hermione was on of the only people who knew of her pregnancy back in high school.

“Well, about that....” Alice croaked out nervously before the ringing of the diner bell got her attention.

She glanced over at the entrance to see FP strolling through with a very shy Charles on his hip.

“Hi Mommy.” Charles mumbled as he waved his little hand before resting his head on FP’s shoulder.

“Mommy?” Hermione whispered in bewilderment, crinkling her round brown eyes towards the toddler trying to catch parts of his believed parents in him.

“Hi sweetie!” Alice responded with a beaming smile.

The mention of his sons mother forced FP to turn towards the booth, smiling in surprise as he noticed Alice and a familiar face. “Alice? Hermione?!” FP added with a slightly higher tone before strolling over to the booth, watching a proud smirk cross Hermione’s features.

“Wow, you’ve changed.” He complimented in astonishment, thinking about the Catholic school girl get up she was famous for in high school and how it served as a stark contrast to the high maintenance designer label wearing woman she appeared to be now.

Hermione nods in agreement, tilting her head to the side. “Long gone are long plaid skirts, neat headbands and cardigans.”

“Everything okay?” Alice unconsciously asked FP as she noticed Charles looking a little down.

“Yeah, as good as can be.” FP assured her as he rubbed Charles back up and down in comfort. “Just promised this little guy a milkshake to cheer him up after last night.”

“What happened last night?” Alice prompted in concern, her face flashing with worry.

“Oh, uhm, it was just a regular run of the mill nightmare, but don’t worry, I got it under control.” FP informed her confidently. He didn’t want it to seem like he was shutting her out of Charles life, but he didn’t want her thinking he was incompetent in taking care of him alone.

“Oh, right.” Alice politely nodded, slowly turning her gaze back to the brunette opposite her.

“Why don’t you join us?” Hermione kindly suggests, darting her eyes back and forth between Alice and FP, schemingly ignoring the flash looks of embarrassment and declination between the two former flames. The little tidbits of information she had learnt in the past five minutes said a lot but not enough. 

They clearly didn’t live together, Charles was a little too formal with Alice for the average five year old, they were speaking like new parents despite the young boy being at least four, something was off. She had a sixth sense for these type of things and she just knew in her gut something had gone down between the two of them, and was determined to get to the bottom of it. Their anxious looks were just a bonus.

FP locked eyes with Alice once more, silently waiting for her to give him the okay. He didn’t want to impose, and she simply agreed with a warming nod his way. 

“Sure! We’d like that.” FP added before moving into the booth and taking his seat next to Alice.

•••

“So, you put Charles up for adoption, didn’t tell FP, and then he found out during an argument you had with Hal, because he didn’t want you to get your little boy back?” Hermione recalled as she and Alice strolled down the street as the sunset side by side. Things had finally been put into perspective for Hermione during their diner catch up, and she was honestly stunned by the whole situation.

“Well when you put it like that? Yes.” Alice confirmed. “It’s complicated, I know but, at the time I thought adoption was for the best, but it didn’t exactly go to plan.” Alice continued as she stared down at the ground in mild regret.

“And you married Hal?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Alice jokes, folding her arms across her chest.

“Alice, I didn’t mean anything by it, I just always thought, that despite everything, you and FP were endgame.” Hermione tenderly gushed as her mouth curled into a smile towards Alice.

The mousey haired woman halted in her steps for a brief moment, allowing Hermione’s words to flush through her mind. There was a time when she thought that endgame dream with FP was attainable, and that they were loved young dream. She didn’t regret anything they had, but so much had changed since high school, and she wasn’t looking to move backwards.

“I thought so too.” Alice agreed softly. “But life has a funny way of changing things for the better. My futures with Hal, and I’m gonna it work.”

Alice may have spoken those words out loud, but she was having a hard time truly believing it herself, almost as if she was just saying what she thought Hermione wanted to hear. 

“Well this is me.” Hermione declared with a pleasing sigh as the two stood outside the Pembroke. 

“It was great seeing you.”

“You too Al.” Hermione happily added before reaching her arms out to hug her friend, which Alice gladly returned.

“You know, we should get the old gang together soon. Reminisce in the old days?” 

Alice pondered in it for a second. It had been a long time since she enjoyed the company of others, of those who she considered friends and reminders of her happier days. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

•••

Alice tiredly stepped through her front door with her laptop in hand, and placed her keys in the dish by the coat rack. After her conversation with Hermione, that had failed to leave her mind, she knew it was time to be honest with Hal, and she didn’t want to end up in the position Hermione and Hiram found themselves in. Secrets and lies had only proven to destroy lives and loved ones rather than protect them, especially when it came to her, she had had a life time of it. If she and Hal were truly going to make use of their fresh start, and enjoy the rest of their lives as a married couple, it started here in this moment and leaving all baggage in the past.

After removing her coat, she quietly crept past the lit fire place and turned the corner to Hal’s study. He would be home from golf already, and given that the living room, dining room and kitchen were empty, it was the only room he could’ve been occupying.

She calmly crept through the domineering doors, approaching his desk that he sat behind, deeply involved with his work. He finally looked up from his computer as she moved towards him.

“Hey honey.” He greeted calmly, taking her by surprise as he stood from his desk with a tight smile.

“Hi.” She anxiously croaked as she stepped closer to him. “I was-“

“Before you say anything-“ He paused with a raised before reaching his other in the compartment of his mahogany desk top, slowly revealing a small black velvet box and handing it to her. “I stopped off at that little jewellers on the corner of town.”

She glared up at his with raised brows, taking the box out of his hand and carefully observing it.

“Go on, open it.” He encouraged.

Alice lifted the top of the box to reveal a shining diamond bracelet, and her eyes sparkled almost as brightly as the piece of jewellery did as her mouth gaped in pure shock.

“It’s an apology.” Hal confesses sternly. “I know I’ve been a little intense lately-“ He continued as he grazed her waist. “And I know yesterday wasn’t deliberate. You can’t control traffic. Plus, this is supposed to be a fresh start, right?” Hal reminded her with a flat smirk as he glared down at her.

Alice darted glances between the box and Hal, feeling mildly anxious as the guilt of her tiny white lie swept through her and a grimace appeared in her pale face, not going unnoticed by Hal.

“What’s the matter? You do like it, don’t you?”

“Yes, I love it, but that’s not it. I haven’t been honest with you.” She confessed quietly. 

Hal’s wrinkled forehead puckered in confusion as he awaited what she had to say.

“I wasn’t stuck in traffic last night. I went to see Charles.”

“See Charles?” Hal repeated in slight disbelief. He began to jut his chin as he pressed his lips together, slowly folding his burly arms over his large chest. He was trying his hardest to suppress his building rage over the fact that she had lied to him once more, he didn’t want to lose it, not now. He was in a good mood for the first time in days, and he truly wanted to believe this was a minor blip.

“Yeah, he moved in with FP yesterday, and it was meant to be a quick visit, just to let him know and show him that I’m here for him and always will be, and will be a part of his life, but I just lost track of time.” She explained with a little chuckle trying to lighten the mood. “That’s why I was late.”

Unbeknownst to Alice, Hal’s fury was fighting to emerge, and the only thing keeping him under control was the brutal tightening of his fists out of her sight.

“Say something please?” Alice pleaded with a croaked in her voice, starting to feel uncomfortable by his silence.

Hal pulled his narrow lips in out of sight, nodding briefly and glaring down at the ground as his rage slowly disappeared, only due to the desperate need not to ruin this perfect moment between them. It’s all he’s worked hard for to simply achieve, and despite the circumstances, she was honest in the end, and that’s what he repeatedly told himself in his mind to help let it go.

“I’m glad you were honest with me honey.” Hal breathed out before giving her a tight smile.

“So you’re not angry?”

“Course not.” Understatement of the year that was, he was just doing better to hide it and remind himself of what really mattered in the moment.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on.” He encouraged further before taking the bracelet out of the box himself and taking her wrist firmly in his hands to place it on.

Alice cautiously watched on with wondering eyes as he fit the item on her wrist, still quite uncertain over how he was feeling. Something about his beady blue eyes always left her with that feeling of doubt and weariness.

“It’s, a little tight.” She informed him with a nervous laugh as her wrist writhed in his touch, trying to adjust the bracelet to fit comfortably.

“Nonsense. It’s perfect.” He sternly dismissed as he fit the clasp, looking down as how beautiful it appeared, to him only. “Absolutely perfect.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait and update. This entire month has been hectic for me but I hope this chapter makes up for it ❤️

The Jones kitchen was busy as ever, with Fiona and FP wide awake at the stove and counter, calmly listening to the radio as they prepared their breakfasts and the golden morning sun from outside shine through the window and directly into the brown mahogany dining table that an eager and hungry Charles happily sat at, swinging his little legs from the chair as he awaited his meal.

The smell of coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice wafted through the room, all unfamiliar scents to the four year old. This wasn’t how breakfast was conducted back at the Sisters, so this very atmosphere proved to be invigoratingly abnormal to him, especially as he had been used to consuming inedible gruel, forced silence, and a strict regime in a dreary grey walled canteen filled with unhappy children.

With a mug of freshly brewed and fancily filtered coffee, piping hot in Fiona’s hand, she finally stepped back from the surface and brought herself to the table, gleaming at the image of her young grandson calmly rolling a toy truck along her brand new table, but she didn’t care about the tiny tread marks it could produce or the scratches that may come along, seeing the little smile on his face that resembled his fathers was worth it, and looking back at FP as he gleefully bopped his head along to the soft rock song playing in the radio station, she couldn’t help but think about how glad she was to finally have the safe and secure family unit she had desired for herself and FP for so long.

Grabbing a ceramic cereal bowl from the cupboard, FP poured what he had prepared out of the pot along with a portion of chopped up fruit, and gladly placed the meal in front of the four year old, a bowl of thick and healthy oatmeal with chopped strawberries and blueberries on top. He had been taking the four year olds dietary needs very seriously, along with every other aspect of parenting, but nobody could blame him, it was only natural and he was adamant about being the most perfect parent to Charles, even if it meant carrying out things he wouldn’t necessarily agree with himself, and giving a four year old oatmeal for breakfast was one of them.

"There we go buddy, most important meal of the day.” He chirped before dusting his hands off and returning to the kettle, missing the tot’s switch in facial expression from eager to mildly disappointed.

“Come on eat up, so you can grow up to be big and strong like daddy.” FP encouraged, softly pinching Charles little chin before he sat at the table with his own mug of coffee. Fiona eyed up the food herself, trying her hardest to hide her discontent, and whether it was the look on Charles face or her inherent need as his grandmother to spoil him rotten and defy his parents, she couldn’t sit back and allow this.

However, he was only down for a second and managed to take one sip before the sound of the doorbell disturbed the family. He removed the cup from his lips, raising his brows into his forehead as he wondered who it could be and finally rising from the table. “I’ll get it.”

He briskly walked over to the front door with a spring in his step, unlocking and opening it up wide to reveal a more than usual enthusiastic Fred on the other side.

“Hey.” FP greeted as he stepped aside to allow Fred to enter, still a little stunned but excited to see his best friend nonetheless. 

“Hi. I know it’s early-“ Fred began with glee in his tone, circling FP before his eyes landed on Fiona and Charles sat in the dining area. “Morning Fiona, morning Charlie.” Fred politely waved.

“G’morning!” Fiona kindly waved off, prompting a mildly grumpy Charles to do the same before the tot returned to pressing his face into his hands and pouting.

“What’s up?” FP wondered, folding his arms over his broad chest as he waited for Fred to reveal whatever had got him so excited.

"First things first, we got the Miller contract." Fred announced, his mouth curling into a teeth baring smile as he excitedly clasped his hands together.

FP sharply cocked his to the side, his widened eyes lighting up in excitement as his brows rose into his hairline. “Holy shit, really?” He gasped in disbelief, feeling nothing but joy and relief over finally securing the major contracting deal. This would be their first official job as partners, and the possibilities and good business it could bring for them and the construction company were endless. This was just the first step to major success.

Fred nodded in confirmation before continuing. “On top of that, we’ve got another potential client for our roster. They want us to expand a store front on Appleby Street, only they wanna meet up with us this morning, like now!”

“Now? Seriously?” FP sighed, rolling his eyes skyward as he rubbed his firm hand over his stubble, thinking over it briefly. 

“I know. I said the same.” Fred sympathised. “But this is a great opportunity too. Just think about it, think about the money.”

“Fine, alright.” FP reluctantly gave in, finishing with a deep sigh before grabbing his leather jacket off the rack. “Mom, can you watch him for a few hours?” He pleaded as he zipped up his coat.

Fiona responded with a simple nod and soft smile before waving the men off and watching them rush to Fred’s truck from the window, waiting for them to completely leave the driveway before turning around and giving her grandson a mischievous smirk.

“Think it’s time that oatmeal goes, don’t you?"

Charles little pout disappeared in a flash, being replaced with a gleaming smile and and agreeing nod as he raised his head out of his hands.

Fiona circled his chair, taking up the bowl of oatmeal in one hand and ruffling his soft curls with the other before bringing the bowl to the sink and proceeding to the pantry, opening it up and revealing a box of chocolate flavoured cereal and waving it in Charles eye-line before unapologetically preparing it in defiance of his father. 

•••

Not soon after leaving the trailer, the two budding contractors found themselves pulling up into the rather prestige but oddly deserted Appleby street. The town was relatively small with roughly a 80,000 population rate so the area was no Oxford Street or Madison Avenue, but it had its perks, as well as potential and as Fred and FP pulled up in front of a few store fronts for sale, they couldn’t help but think of all possibilities that could come by making step by step improvements with this mystery job hopefully being the first of many. 

While Fred switched off the engine, eagerly exiting the vehicle, FP calmly released his safety belt, subconsciously focusing his glance on his surroundings outside the window before coming face to face with a familiar purple BMW parked across the street. 

In a shifty like movement, he exit the car and slowly strolled around the front bonnet to get a closer look, narrowing his eyes into slits as he made out the registration plate as it read, “H3R M10N. New York Empire State” and then recalling the details given by Fred, coming to the realisation that this was Hermione’s store front. This situation was about to get very awkward. 

Given what he could remember high school and Fred and Hermione’s up and down relationship, they didn’t exactly end things on the best of terms, much like he and Alice. So there was no telling just what to expect from the two former flames who were about to meet face to face, one thing FP knew for sure however, is that he didn’t want to be in the middle of it.

Fred had already made his way the few yards towards the address, excited to see what this new potential client had to offer, before FP followed after him in a rush.

"Fred, wait up!" He called out, hoping to get a reaction before he aproached the store window, but the look on his face switching from excitement to defeat told him he was too late.

"Hermione?" Fred uttered in disbelief, his eyes narrowing in wonder as glared through the window to see his high school sweetheart sat proudly behind a rounded desk in the middle of deserted room, absentmindedly in conversation with who he assumed to be an assistant.

FP slowed his movement down as he caught up with his best friend, watching his emotionless face practically stare into space. "Dude, if I had known-" 

"You knew she was the client?" He asked innocently, turning FP's way, desperately waiting for an answer as his face seemed to had softened even more.

"No, I didn't." FP assured him, scratching his beard slowly before moving his hand to the back of his head. "But I knew she was back in town, and planning on opening an store. And saying that out loud, I now feel stupid for not realising it was obviously her."

"How long she been back for?" Fred asked gently, seeming to keep his gaze on her from a far, despite how creepy it came across, but he didn't care. Was it a shock to the system being face to face with her again? For sure, but having a moment to process the pleasant surprise, made him realise that perhaps some good could come out of this.

"Yesterday, I guess. Alice and I bumped into her in the diner, and we got to talking. She mentioned opening up a store front, guess I should’ve put two and two together.” FP sighed in mild regret, which was only multiplied the second he saw Fred’s gazing and weary face as his eyes remained fixed on the raven haired figure in the window, who then took both men by surprise and reciprocated the eye contact, her mouth falling wide open as she halted shifting through the stack of papers that she held in her manicured hands.

She inhaled a sharp breath and slowly approached her high school lover as her bug like eyes only seemed to glisten softly locked onto him.

Clearing his throat, a nervous turned curious Fred straightened his stance, pulling his shoulders back confidently as he boldly stepped through into the pre renovated venue with FP slowly following behind. He tried his hardest to control his rapid breathing and the nervous sweat glands that appeared upon the head the closer he got to her, anything to distract her from the fact that his emotions were out of whack and his heart was racing a mile a minute, but the second he came inches away from her perfect oval face, and warm smile, the gut wrenching anxiety that had built up slowly withered away, almost making feel at peace with himself for the first time in a while.

“Fred, hi.” Hermione gasped softly in slight disbelief, briefly looking him up and down before meeting his reddened face once more. “It’s really you.”

“Yep. Really me.” Fred grinned awkwardly with a light chuckle. “In the flesh.”

FP could feel the room suddenly fill with tension, but it was more so a thrilling tension, one where he could sense that both Fred and Hermione had a lot to say to each other, but a certain level of respect and understanding still remained. 

He pursed his narrow lips, whistling out a silly sound before tutting and placing his hands into the pocket of his leather jacket. “Well this is awkward.” 

The statement from FP forced the high school lovers to snap out of their brief trance and mentally come back into the room, quickly straightening the softened looks that previously donned their faces, and trying their hardest to mask the brewing and awkward tension between them that filled the entire room, brought on by the resurfacing of their long buried feelings.

"D- Did you know, we were the contractors behind this job?" Fred stammered out innocently, desperately trying to steer the conversation away into any topic outside of their past relationship.

“Honestly, no.” Hermione answered gently as she anxiously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a common behavioural trait she did back when they were teens, and Fred was glad to see that despite the designer threads and glamorous hair, deep down she was still the same he was in love with all those years ago.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” FP jested with pursed lips, jokingly pointing his finger between the two of them before a stern stare from Hermione finally scared him off, forcing him to back away into the storage area, holding his arms up in defence.

“He’s really matured since high school, huh?” Hermione groaned, the sarcasm in her voice not going unnoticed by her former flame.

“Nope, still the same old FP.” Fred softly chuckled. “So, how have you been? How’s Hiram?” He added, reluctantly saying the last part in a grumble like tone.

“Great!” Hermione beamed, calmly nodding her head in confirmation. “Things have been awesome. As for Hiram? Well, I don’t talk about Hiram." She added firmly in a sadder tone, briefly staring at the ground before meeting Fred’s warmth filled eyes again.

Not talking about Hiram. That little sentiment was music to Fred’s ears, but as much as he wanted to celebrate and jump for joy over the fact that that scumbag was no longer in her life, he understood that there was a time and a place, and now wasn’t it, especially as the subject was clearly a sensitive one for her.

Hiram was a pretty sore subject for her, and she promised herself that with her new start, she wasn’t going to allow not even the mention of his name break her. He was a part of her past and she was focused on moving forward.

"I’m sorry to hear that."

"Don’t be.” Hermione reassured him. “The biggest mistake of my life, he was.”

•••

As it just so happened, Hermione wasn’t the only young woman in town fresh out of college and ready to take the next step in her career and future. Despite graduating from law school with Honors, having stellar recommendations and passing the bar with flying colours, Riverdale’s new budding lawyers Mary and Sierra hadn’t had much luck in achieving their much desired law success just yet, and it was slowly beginning to eat away at the two of them.

“It’s like I can never win!” Sierra exasperated in frustration, flailing her hands as she strolled down the semi busy street with Mary by her side. “Every firm I have applied to work for is either corrupt or sleezy." 

"Or completely devoid of women." Mary backed up with a fierce eye roll. This certainly wasn’t the start either of them were hoping for or even imagined. 

“Tell me about it! I got into this job to help people, not to screw them over or be relegated to a pseudo secretary and never getting in on the action." Sierra added with slightly more frustration in her tone, recalling the unpleasant encounters she witnessed and tales she had been told during a number of interviews with firms. 

From the failure to look her directly in the eye by the male members, the disgustingly patronising “sweetheart” and “honey” comments from fellow lawyers, the coffee and lunch runs and phone call holding she was subjected to during her internship and volunteering and the crooked and damn near unprofessional way some cases were handled, it became clear to her that field of law practice was a man’s world, and a lot of work to do to break that glass ceiling, but she wasn’t giving up, not without a fight.

It was in that moment, hearing Sierra voice the many flaws in law, that a genius idea came to Mary’s mind, so genius that you could practically see the bright light bulb spark up so glowingly about her copper coloured head.

“If only there was a steady firm run by accomplished women who actually understand the justice system and want to help the people of this town." Mary prompted with a beaming suggestive smirk, halting her movements to face Sierra. 

"If only, but misogyny dies hard around here." Sierra grumbled, failing to notice the gleam across Mary’s face.

“Which is exactly why we should start our own firm!” The red head finally declared, raising her trimmed 

An oddly over enthusiastic expression Sierra’s face as her chocolate brown orbs widened and her high cheek bones rose further into her face as she smiled. "Oh my god, you’re right! Why didn’t I think of this before?” She added with a mild gasp. “I mean, all we need is an office space, licenses, a decent clientele, and while we’re at it, we can also call up Janet Jackson and ask if we can tour with her, right?”

And it was right then that Mary realised her friend’s weird over the top excitement, was in fact sarcasm and mockery. 

“Sierra, I’m serious.” Mary stated firmly with a straight face, folding her arms across her chest on a scolding manor. “I’m shocked I never came up with the idea sooner but, think about it. With your determination and compassion and my fierce nature and wit, we’d be a force to be reckoned with, and we could really change the lives of so many people in this town for the better.”

Growing up in Riverdale, the two had witnessed and faced so much injustice and hardships throughout town, especially for those from more marginalised groups, and they had always been determined to resolve the issue one way or another, so hearing Mary’s suggestion forced all of those thoughts to flood back to Sierra. Perhaps it was possibility after all.

"It’s not a far fetched idea, but it costs money, money that I know neither of us have, because you’re sleeping on the Andrews couch-“

“Guest room, actually.” Mary snidely interjected.

“Right. And my parents won’t release my trust fund until I’m 25, and even that amount won’t scratch the surface.” Sierra explained with a frustrated sigh.

“Then we’ll take out a loan, beg our parents, rob a bank, whatever it takes.” The redhead challenged. The desperation and excitement that crossed her face not going unnoticed by Sierra. 

However, just as Sierra was about to reconsider, Mary’s joy was suddenly put to a halt as she recognised a familiar raven haired figure in the window of the empty store across the street. “Oh my God, Hermione?!” Mary gasped sweetly, her bright hazel eyes widening in disbelief as she made her way across the street and entered the store.

The sound of the door creaking pulled FP, Fred and Hermione our of their daze and their curiosity filled eyes darted around to find the two women excitedly enter.

“Mary? Sierra?!” Hermione greeted gleefully in surprise, strolling over to the two and embracing them in a welcoming hug. During high school, along with Alice, the girls were thick as thieves and close as can be, but their circumstances lead them onto different paths and eventually losing touch, so it was a delight for Hermione to see them all once again, and it was like they had never lost contact.

“What are you guys doing here?” Hermione added as she released them from her embrace.

“We could say the same to you!” Sierra giggled before fully focusing her bold brown eyes on the dreary building that was in need of some serious renovating. “Seriously, what are you guys doing here?”

“Funny you should ask that.” Hermione chirped with a stern finger. “I’ve actually bought this place. I’m gonna open up a fashion store here and sell my designs.”

“And with any luck, this could be one of our first jobs.” Fred revealed shyly, slowly scratching the back of his head.

“You don’t need luck.” Hermione interjected softly, locking her eyes on the nervous man once again, and almost going weak in the knees. “You’ve got the contract. I’d be more than happy to work with Andrews Construction.”

Fred narrow pink lips slowly parted as his eyes gleamed in relief and glee, turning his shock filled face towards Hermione’s. “Really? Just like that?”

Hermione happily nodded, her expression forming into a gentle smile that made him melt. “Really. I’d be honoured to have you guys do the work here.”

FP rested his broad and muscular arms around Fred’s shoulder before lovingly pulling him into his side. “Hey! Our first major contract! Guess this calls for a celebration!”

“Perfect idea, seeing as we all need to catch up anyway.” Sierra prompted. “We’ve all missed so much of each other. A lots changed in the past five years.”

“How about the Raving Eye on Friday?” Mary suggested with pursed lips. “It’s free drinks before 11pm, and we should tell Alice too!”

FP shrugged his shoulders in agreement before speaking. “I’m cool with that.”

Hermione couldn’t be happier to be back home in familiar settings, surrounded by family, friends and loved ones and moments like these made her realise what she had been missing for half a decade. 

“So it’s settled!” Hermione declared, gleefully baring her pearly white teeth and excitedly clasping her hands together. “Riverdale High’s Supreme’s Six class of 93 at the Raving eye on Friday night!”

•••

Meanwhile, back at the Jones trailer, Fiona has grown accustomed to her new routine of sitting Charlie while FP worked in the day. She thought these times had been greatly left in her past once FP grew up, but truth be told, she missed it. She missed having a little one to watch during the day, just enjoying the peace and company of a small child, and as odd as sounded, she found it comforting, as it served as a reminder that she was much more than a forty odd woman relying on cheap wine and reality TV to get her through the day, it reminded her that she was needed and not alone.

The sound of the doorbell pulled her away from her TV show and forced her off the couch. She kept her eye on Charles playing with his blocks in the corner as she reluctantly opened the front door, slightly stunned to find Alice on the other side.

“Alice, hi.” Fiona greeted, a little startled but surprisingly pleased to see her. “Well this is a surprise.”

“Hey Fiona.” Alice nervously replied as Fiona stepped aside to allow her to walk pass. Her sapphire blue eyes darted towards Charles sat in the corner, practically sparkling the second she saw him. “I was on my way to the register and just thought I’d stop by and see how he is.” She confessed before giving the tot a little wave, to which he shyly waved back before returning to his toys.

She was hoping for a hug or a beaming smile from him at least, and the disappointment that crossed her face didn’t go unnoticed by Fiona, who offered a sympathetic smile in return. She could appreciate that it was going to take time but she had already missed out on so much, and just wanted to fully bond with the young boy as quickly as possible to make up for lost time.

“Baby steps, Alice.” Fiona kindly reminded her as she rested a hand supportively on Alice’s shoulder, understanding her need and pressure to do every thing right whenever it concerned Charles.

“I know it’s a process but, I just can’t help feeling guilty over all that I’ve missed out on, and I want to rectify it any way I can.” Alice explained calmly with a hint of sadness in her voice. “I mean, that’s what being a parent is about, right?”

Fiona agreed understandingly, chuckling softly before glancing over at a peaceful Charles and returning her gaze towards Alice. "Motherhood; it ain’t no cakewalk. We’re all just wanting to do what’s best for our kids at the end of the day, and there’s no wrong way to do it, and at times you do things you don’t wanna do and sometimes you just gotta be patient. When I was pregnant with FP, I was a reck, your typical South side bar girl and always in trouble.” Fiona scoffed as she reminisced on her difficult but fulfilling teen pregnancy all those years ago. “I wasn’t much older than you were when you had Charles you know?”

“Really?” Alice asked in disbelief, unaware of the difficulties Fiona faced.

Fiona calmly nod her head before continuing. “Hmm. My Mom had already died, I had dropped out of school, I was scraping by doing cleaning work around town, and Senior was a bust!” She scoffed with a sassy eye roll before taking a sip of her wine glass. “I understand we were both young at the time and he was just as scared as I was, but I underestimated just how unprepared he was. We thought a quickie marriage would magically make everything okay but of course the married life and adulthood smacked us in the face and it lead to fighting and rowing 24/7. I kept telling myself it would be worth it in the end because we’d have a little boy soon, and the second the nurse handed FP to me, it was, but as for me and senior, well we clearly weren’t destined for a fairytale ending. Fatherhood didn’t change him one bit and one of us had to be the mature one, and I had to do what was best for my baby, so I left him.”

Fiona Jones was a woman of many words, but she often held her guard up and rarely let her walls downs, so for Alice, hearing from the woman how she struggled and powered through motherhood despite everything that was thrown at her made her see the older woman in a different light.

“I always felt guilty about FP not having a father in his life much, just questioning every day, am I enough for him? Am I doing this right? Will he grow up to hate me? So I’d overcompensate however I could, almost to the point where it got clingy and weird, but eventually I realised that parenthood isn’t about perfection, it’s about doing what’s best for your kids, even it means making difficult choices, and I have no shame about leaving Forsythe anymore.” Fiona proudly declared, sharing a gleaming smile with Alice before locking her eyes onto her young grandson.

In the midst of the peaceful moment, Fiona took a firm but comforting grasp on Alice’s shoulder and slowly turned her around. "I know I gave you a lot of flack for giving him up and not telling FP, and I am truly sorry for that. You did what you thought was best at the time, and that’s all that matters.”

A sense of mild relief flushed through Alice after hearing Fiona’s encouraging and wise words, and a soft beaming smile graced her symmetrical features. It was in that moment that she finally realised perfection wasn’t necessary, and patience is virtue, and that guilt is just a common part of parenting. Nothing was going to change that, especially when it revolved around doing what was best for your children, and she couldn’t dwell on the past, but she could make the present as best as can be.

Unexpectedly, Charles stood from the corner he was situated in, shyly toddling over to Fiona and tugging on the bottom of her shirt, interrupting the peaceful moment between his mother and grandmother. "I wanna see Daddy." 

“Oh honey, grandma is a little too, away with the fairies to drive right now." Fiona embarrassingly replied, gesturing to her half full wine glass in her hand, her third of the day already.

"I can take him" Alice suggested cheerfully, jumping at the chance to be alone with Charles. “I was on my way there to pick up some papers from the register anyway, the construction site is on the way there.” 

"Well sure, but they’re not at the construction site, they’re at some store front on Appleby street.” Fiona explained as she sat down in the couch. “Hey buddy, Mommy’s gonna take you instead, you okay with that?”

Much to Alice’s surprise, the shy little boy nodded excitedly as he bared his gap filled smile up at her, instantly warming Alice’s heart.

“Well perfect!” Fiona expressed as the mother and son prepared to leave. “I’m about to catch up on my housewives anyway, not kid friendly."

“Right” Alice politely laughed off before making her way out of the door with Charles clutching onto her hand tightly. It was a small gesture of love, but Alice still appreciates it none the less, as it was one of the many baby steps Fiona referred to. Her relationship with Charles proved to be slowly progressing, and she couldn’t be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// ⚠️ Domestic abuse. Physical and verbal

The past week had felt eternal, just slowly passing by, but finally, Friday came around, and Alice and Hermione were ready to paint the town, along with FP, Fred, Mary and Sierra. But beforehand, was spending the evening with Hermione and Charles before dropping him off with a babysitter.

The two women were sat comfortably into the 3 seater leather couch, the fire place glimmering in the distance as they engaged in joyous discussion with their adventurous mock tails in hand, reminiscing on their pasts and rejoicing their futures as Charles sat quietly by the coffee table, innocently colouring in as his mother watched every now and then.

“Good thing Frank agreed to babysit tonight.” Hermione expressed before taking a sip of her cocktail glass and smiling.

Alice twisted her lip in a questionable manor as she shifted her focus directly to the raven head. “Is it? One night with him and Charlie will probably be the only kid in preschool who knows how to hot wire a car.”

The two women laughed a little too excitedly as the thought of Frank having a bad influence on the young boy ran through their minds. Fred’s eldest brother, despite being older, was always the most reckless and irresponsible of the Andrews bunch, and had gotten into his fair share of trouble back in the day, some of which involved the four teens getting caught up in the same mischief. 

From joy riding, to stealing, to light vandalism, late nights getting intoxicated at whatever bar would accept their fake ID’s, but looking back, Alice wouldn’t change a thing. She was adventurous and daring back then, always seeking thrills wherever she could get it, and since settling down she had begun to miss that part of her life.

“Frank may have been a wild card back then, but he knew how to have fun.” Hermione defended softly before tilting her head Alice’s way. 

“Hmm.” The reserved blonde mumbled, silently agreeing as she unconsciously nod her head. 

Hermione’s words prompted her mind to travel elsewhere. She soon bowed her head lower, glaring down at the ring on her finger in deep thought as she fiddled with jewellery, taking a moment to consider what could’ve been and what might’ve been, had she taken a different path, one that didn’t involve settling down with Hal. “You’re right. He did. We all did.”

“That’s why I was so adamant about tonight happening and the six of us getting back together.” A mildly tipsy Hermione simpered as she excitedly pat Alice’s shoulder. She was a pre drinks girl and she had no shame in it. “And I missed all that stuff back in New York with Hiram. It was never the same, he couldn’t give a sailor with a bottle of Jack a good time.”

Interrupting their conversation, Charles stands adorably proudly in front of his mother, gripping his drawing in his hands and bringing it closer to her focus.

“Wow!” Alice gleamed, feigning exaggerated excitement at the child’s impressive art work of him and what appeared to be a dinosaur to Alice. “That’s a pretty picture sweetie. How about you show Auntie Hermione too?”

“You’re so good with him.” Hermione gushes as she takes Charles picture from him to get a closer look.

“Honey, I’m home!” The two women hear Hal call out, followed by the jangling of his house keys as he entered and the closing of the front door.

A sharp chill ran down Alice’s spine upon hearing him enter, immediately springing from the couch and placing her drink down onto the coaster on top of the coffee table. Hal did not like surprises or the unexpected, and she had not told him about looking after Charles for the afternoon as she was under the impression he wouldn’t be back till late, so him coming home to this current sight was not ideal.

Hermione bared her newly whitened teeth in confusion, watching as an anxious Alice hurried to clear the coffee table as much as she could and feeling the atmosphere in the room change from warm and light hearted to cold and tense.

It took a moment for Hal to circle the staircase and adjust his eyes to the image in front of him, but once he did, his whole body and aura physically switched, going from mild anticipation to a combination of detest and bewilderment, only further established by the dumbfounded look that graced his block shaped face to find Alice with Charles, and Hermione Lodge? That was unexpected.

Alice quickly coaxed Charles into her arms, lifting him off the ground and holding him onto her hip before meeting Hal’s gaze once more, feeling as if she was on trial or in the hot seat as his beady like eyes never left her.

“Y-you’re back early.” She stammered with a brief smile. “I wasn’t expecting you till late.” 

Hal dropped his keys into the dish by the door, before walking over to the threesome and closely observing. He managed a deadpan expression as the muscles in his face tightened.

“I decided, to finish up early, thought I’d surprise you.” He explained, fiddling and unfastening the button on his blazer. “Clearly, there was no need. You’re obviously quite occupied.” He ever so smartly quipped, releasing a single chuckle as he leaned his closed fist against the edge of couch. 

He was somehow under the impression neither woman had picked up on his passive aggressive tone, and that was typical of him to diminish a woman’s intelligence in that way and assume so little of them, but Alice and Hermione heard it, loud and clear, prompting Hermione to interject immediately. 

“Hal.” Hermione began, clearing her throat and rising from the couch to face and greet him properly. “It’s good to see you. It’s been so long.” She added politely, trying to hold her contempt as deep down as she could. 

“Well they say your post high school days are the slowest days of your lives.” Hal deeply chuckled, holding his domineering stance as he strolled closer towards the two women.

“You look great, by the way.” He shamelessly expresses, staring her up and down with a raised brow and silently admiring the very stark difference from the Catholic schoolgirl he once knew. “How’s Hiram? He finally make an honest woman of you yet?”

“We broke up actually.” Hermione proudly stated, flipping her hair out of her face as she gave him a stern stare.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Hal disingenuously apologised, tapping his thick and calloused fingers along the edge of the leather seating.

“Don’t be. It was for the best.” Hermione concluded, turning once more to Alice with a raised brow and right smirk as she fiddled with the corner of her shirt. 

Hermione’s face spoke 1000 words alone, and the sharp tension and discomfort between the former classmates was hard to ignore, especially by Alice, who had picked up on the energy shift the second Hal entered the room.

“Hermione?” Alice innocently called, breaking the awkward silence in the room. “Why don’t you make your way upstairs, I’ll see you in a minute?” She calmly urged, holding a plea like expression.

“It was nice seeing you Hal.” Hermione respectfully lied circling the couple before making her way up the stairs.

“Likewise!” Hal quipped, barely looking at Hermione before averting his gaze back to Alice, his left brow rising sternly as he stared her down.

Alice gulped, her dry mouth beginning to tickle before clearing her throat. “I’m just going to take him next door, it’s coming up to his bed time anyway.” She faltered, grabbing Charles’ belongings in her free hand before making her way to the door.

“Oh? Is FP finding the responsibility of a child difficult already?” Hal gibed in an unflattering manner as he smugly seated himself in his towering armchair by the fireplace. Subtlety had never been his strong suit.

“Actually, Frank is babysitting.” Alice corrected, turning to face him and clearly unimpressed by his comment. “I’ll see you soon.”

•••

With Charles finally next door and likely tucked away in bed already, the girls could proceed with their night out preparations in the Cooper master bedroom, and after pre drinks came glam and wardrobe, which Hermione was admittedly overly excited for.

“I’m sorry about that, with Hal.” Alice sincerely apologised as she hurriedly ran a brushed through her light brown curls. “He’s just a little, intense, and hates the unexpected, so when he saw you and Charles, you know, he just kinda acted out of character.”

All Hermione could react with in that moment was a simple upwards head tilt as she flipped and fiddled through the items of clothing in Alice’s closet. “You don’t have to explain the man you married to me. I went to school with him too remember?”

Hal’s persona in high school was something Hermione would rather forget. 

“So what dress are you wearing?” Hermione pondered as she eyed up Alice’s threads more closely, not impressed by a single item of clothing her best friend owned, ranging from long pencil skirts to knitted pastel cardigans. She found them to be more suited for a bitter middle aged woman, not a gorgeous and accomplished 23 year old. How many sweaters could one person own. 

“I think my wardrobe’s a little, mature for the Raving Eye.” Alice admits reluctantly. “I haven’t had a night out in a while so-“

A sharp gasp escaped Hermione’s mouth as she came across what might’ve been the most wretched dress she had ever seen in her life. “What, is this?!” She demanded to know, holding the gown up against her body and turning to see Alice’s face flush crimson red.

“My wedding dress.” Alice embarrassingly reveals in a slight squeak, gripping the edge of her bed as she held her gaze onto the ground.

Hermione’s unconventional reaction was understandable considering the state of it. It was a white, well now slightly beige, polyester silk with a horrid puffy meringue look at the bottom and cropped patterned blazer suit like top. Definitely not the best dress to walk down the aisle wearing.

“You actually wore this? In front of people? This is the dress you picked out for the most important day of your live?”

“Actually, Hal did.” Alice admit, bowing her head in embarrassment.

That explained a lot, Hermione thought to herself. 

“Well, the Alice I knew wouldn’t be caught dead in this.” The raven haired girl recalled sternly before throwing the hideous dress onto Alice’s bed. She returned to her search for the perfect outfit, already lowering her expectations on finding something decent, until she came across a small little number buried deep in the back of Alice’s closet.

She practically tugged it out, being smothered and squashed by all the pastels and cardigans, revealing a short tight fitted deep blue halter dress, sizing the dress piece up against her body first and foremost before turning to Alice, gleaming in astonishment and awe of the clothing.

“This, is the one.” Hermione excitedly stated.

Alice widened her sapphire blue orbs in uncertainty as Hermione presented the dress to her, her buried doubts and insecurities around her suddenly resurfacing as got a closer look. 

She had had the dress since high school, it being one of the only personal possessions of hers she truly valued as she had scrimped and saved to afford it. Unfortunately, she only ever got one wear out of it before having to pack it away to make room for her Northside attire, and she hadn’t worn it since, which was a shame as it increased her confidence and self worth highly.

“Oh, no.” Alice declined lightly shaking her head. “I don’t know if my body’s right for that one.” She protested. “My body’s changed since I last wore it, I still haven’t shed all the baby weight and it hasn’t been the same since.”

Baby weight? Hermione was rightfully confused by the statement as she stared the young woman up and down. As far as she was concerned, Alice had the body of a supermodel and couldn’t have looked better.

“Nonsense Alice, your body’s amazing. Now get your skinny ass into this pronto!”

•••

Entering the Raving Eye brought on an almost nostalgic sensation and feeling of familiarity and security for Alice and Hermione, as they were met with so much pleasing chaos, blaring house music, carefree party goers,  
lingering and wandering eyes from their Male counterparts. They were certainly on track to reliving their high school days through and through.

Alice didn’t even care about the surrounding smoke, the deafening dance tunes that roared through the high definition speakers, the flashing neon and electric lights at every corner or the sweaty crowds she manoeuvred through, she was just grateful to be out living her life the way any 23 year old should, something she had been missing dearly in the past five years.

They were directed towards the pre booked VIP section of the club by security, courtesy of Hermione, being met with the royal purple furnishings and crystal glass tables before them, feeling like superstars as they processed the fact that this prestige corner of the club was theirs for the whole night.

“What did you have to do to get us seated here?” Alice playfully prompted, leaning her head into Hermione’s ear as the music overpowered the sounds of their voices.

“I have my ways.” Hermione bragged with a beautiful grin, removing her coat as she did and resting it behind her on the leather couch.

The sight of champagne sparklers crackling and gleaming in near sight caught their attention as two bar staff dresses head to toe in black attire circled their way around and pulled back the velvet rope, entering their section and donning polite smiles as they placed the bottle of the luxury beverage onto the table.

“Have a nice night ladies.” One of them spoke, before calmly walking away.

“Thank you!” Hermione waved off before reaching for the gold bottle in front of her and preparing to pour out two glasses for her and Alice, handing it to her counterpart and prompting a glass raise and toast.

“So what are we toasting to?” Alice questioned with an arched brow.

Hermione pursed her glossed lips in deep thought, tapping her manicured finger along the edge of her glass. “Good health, wealth, and happiness.” 

A pleasuring smirk dawned Alice’s features as she and Hermione clinked their glasses together. The three factors were certainly something she could drink to, with the last being a main priority for her.

“Hermione!” Sierra called out from a short distance with Mary following behind her, waving her hand as the raven haired girl came directly into her eye line trying to get her attention.

Hermione and Alice’s eyes widened in joy as they quickly placed their expensive drinks down, rising in joy from the comfort of the luxury seats to greet the late comers. 

“I’m so glad you guys made it!” Hermione expressed happily, pulling Sierra in for a tight hug that she gladly embraced while Alice briefly hugged Mary opposite her, soon switching around to do the same before pulling the velvet rope back and allowing the two to enter.

Mary and Sierra’s eyes gasped in awe as they removed their jackets, closely examining the unfamiliar VIP section and all its elite glory, admiring the velvet furniture and seating and crystal glass tables before them.

“As if we were going to miss an all exclusive night in the VIP lounge courtesy of you.” Mary announced with a giggle as she placed her jacket behind her, crossing her legs to get more comfortable. 

“And God knows we needed it.” Sierra exasperated, rolling her eyes skyward as she reached for a glass of the Cristal before her, taking a refreshing sip in relief before continuing. “After the week we’ve had looking for work.”

They all silently agreed, raising their glasses and arching their brows as Sierra whittled on. Between their careers, relationships and their personal lives, the week has been less than stress free. Adulthood was kicking their asses with regret.

At 17, they never imagined facing the trials and tribulations they were experiencing right now, but moments like this, where they were altogether made it all worth it, reminding each of them they weren’t alone.

“Where are the boys?” Alice wondered out loud, stretching her head and neck out just a little to peak through the oblivious dancing crowds and clouds of smoke that waved through the dance floor, searching for a sign of the infamous black leather jacket with the serpent emblem on the back.

“No idea.” Sierra responded with a simple shrug. “We just assumed they were already here.”

“Ugh, they’re always late.” Hermione quietly exasperated to herself, sowing the the remnants of her glass down her throat in go, her lips resembling the sucking of a lemon as she wiped her lips afterwards.

“Maybe not tonight.” Mary pointed out as the figure of Fred getting lost in the crowd beneath them caught her good eye. “They’re here.”

Through the dark space, trance filled ravers and damn near suffocating smoke, the pair slowly emerged into the girls’ focus, donning their best leather and suit like club attire and cheeky smiles gracing their faces as they reached the crystal glass steps that lead to the VIP lounge, ready to greet the girls.

Excitement rushed through FP’s body upon seeing his high school friends, the feelings of nostalgia all resurfacing as he came face to face with Hermione, Sierra and Mary, but as he averted his focus more into Alice, excitement turned to pure and utter awe, subconsciously blocking out the conversation happening between Fred and the rest of them.

There his former flame was quietly in the corner, but nonetheless, much less reserved and tense than she had been since he returned to town from service. Her silky shoulder length brunette locks were free the hair tie she often had them kept in, flowing carelessly just off her collarbone and perfectly shaping her facial features and their beauty. 

Her sapphire blue orbs surrounded by excellently applied smoked out eyeshadow, liner and mascara, making her sky like eyes pop, while her plump and pillow soft pink lips, that he remembered often tasting like the strawberry gum she always chewed on, covered in a sparkling gloss.

And then the dress? Oh boy, that unforgettable electric blue dress that she wore the last time they were together intimately, the one that got his heart racing like no other woman in a tight fitted outfit could, the bed dress that accentuated her perfect curves that hadn’t changed since since high school despite having a baby.

He remained stood by the entrance in subtle amazement, mouth dry and skin heating like the Sahara desert as he drank in her undeniably goddess like appearance and beauty. She was a vision before him, and even after all these years, she was still a total knockout.

“Hey.” FP greeted breathlessly, his mouth dry with anticipation as he continued to look Alice up and down, watching as her now blushing face slowly softened at the sight of him as he stepped forward and approached her, making himself comfortable in the large space she made on the couch between her and Sierra.

“Just typical of the two of you to run on Male timing.” Mary sassily teased as she flipped her short copper curls off her shoulder. 

“Male timing?” An adorably confuses Fred repeated as his face scrunched and he walked around the crystal glass table before them making his way to the free position in between.

“Oh Freddie, still naive as ever.” Sierra giggled with a playful eye roll as he sat down next to her. “Nothing’s changed since high school then?” 

“Not entirely true.” Hermione corrected with pursed lips upon thinking about the differences between then and now and the experiences and circumstances that had forced them all to grow, evolve and develop in many ways. 

“We all escaped our personal hells and achieved our dreams didn’t we? You as a writer-“ She began to list as she pointed her glass in Alice’s direction. “You two as lawyers, you two going into business.” She adds referring to the boys. “Only thing the same is that you’re still thick as thieves.” 

The two men shared a gleamed filled grin simultaneously locking eyes before releasing a light chuckle, like the two peas in a pod they were. “And that ain’t changing any time soon.” FP proudly affirmed, placing his arm around his best friends neck and playfully pulling him into his head.

“And you and Mary, are still going strong.” Hermione quipped reluctantly, feigning a pleased but brief smirk on her lips as she tried to mask her jealousy.

Her unprovoked comment made for a perfect record scratch moment as all five adults expressed many forms of shock and confusion, ranging from furrowed brows to parted lips to choking on drinks as they all glared Hermione down, watching the raven haired girl’s eyes widen like saucers as they circle around to each of them in great bewilderment.

“W-what did I say?” Hermione innocently faltered, shrugging her shoulders as she awaited a genuine response. 

Unbeknownst to her, the cliques reactions were completely justified and understandable, due to the fact that Mary was a lesbian and had come out to her closest peers only a few years ago. 

However, in Hermione’s defence, they had failed to consider that she had drifted apart from them during their Senior year and had traded their company and affiliation in for Hiram and the other wealthy students of Riverdale High and having ultimately no contact with them since.

“You think we’re together?” Fred spat out in disbelief. “Still?”

“You mean you’re not?” Hermione rhetorically spoke. “You dated senior year didn’t you? You live together?”

“Who’s gonna tell her already?” FP interrupted one a relaxed tone, waiting for the revelation to finally hit, while Alice sweetly snickered as she watched the bickering occur between the three of them, subconsciously resting her hand on FP bouncing thigh, just as she would when they were together. 

The whole scene brought on a feeling of nostalgia for the two. Hermione and Mary arguing with a naive Fred in the middle, Sierra trying ever so hard to hide how amusing she found it all, and then the two of them in their own little world, watching from the sidelines and silently judging, just waiting for them all to wrap it up. It really did feel like high school all over again.

“Yes we did.” Mary recalled firmly referring to the dating in high school part. “Until I finally came to the realisation that I like girls.” She sharply witted, her lips falling into an awaiting smug smirk.

“And the penny drops.” FP gibed in a huskier tone, sharing a sweet chuckle with Alice before shifting his glance onto her beaming face, the sight touching his heart as her lips curled up when she too averted her gaze to him.

Hermione’s eyes grew wide slight shock, gripping her glass in hand as her lips scrunched up in embarrassment holding the liquor in her mouth. She wasn’t expecting that at all. She finally gulped her drink down as she processed the great announcement. 

“Oh.” Hermione squeaked, relaxing her face of the abundant tension. 

“Well this has been riveting.” Sierra mumbled mischievously before hiding her smirk with her glass to her lips, breaking the awkward tension between the group.

“So I guess this is the part where you finally profess to Fred how much you still want him? Now that you know he’s not tied down?” FP teased, tilting his head with pursed lips in Hermione’s direction as Fred’s face fell a shade of crimson. 

He had failed to mention that he caught the obvious sexual and romantic tension between the two former love birds earlier in the week while of course the girls remained oblivious.

“What?!” Sierra gasped excitedly.

“Wait really guys?” Alice expressed with similar enthusiasm, watching Fred and Hermione’s faces blush bright red and pink tones as their friends expertly sniffed out and acknowledged their blatant unresolved feelings that they thought they did a good job at hiding. Clearly they were wrong.

“Ugh, all this over what we already knew? Hermione you could’ve just asked if we were seeing each of other. You didn’t need to be shady.” Mary playfully scolded with a light laugh.

“Okay! I get it!” Hermione jokingly fired back. “I’m a idiot.”

Alice sat back watching everything unfold and the varied expressions that were set upon everybody’s faces, acknowledging how reminiscent it was of their high school years. “Yep. Nothing’s really changed.” 

•••

A more than tipsy Alice stumbled through her front door at around 1 am, her make up slightly smudged, disheveled hair and her heels and purse in hand, still giggling up a storm over something Hermione had said in the taxi ride home.

Remembering Hal was asleep, she tried to be as quiet as possible, but it wasn’t necessary, as he slowly emerged from around the kitchen clasping a mug of coffee in his thick and slightly hairy hand, his expression contorting from wonder to pure disgust upon seeing his wife in what he would describe as an absolute state.

“Oh, hey honey.” Alice shrilled breathlessly. “I thought you’d be asleep.” She adds, huffing a little as she attempted to walk past him up the mahogany staircase, but being roughly pulled back as Hal took a firm grasp of her forearm.

“Are you drunk?” He quietly spat, looking her up and down with such contempt, ignoring her blatant fear and discomfort as he towered over her as if she were a young girl being scolded by her parent. “We’ve got a meeting tomorrow with the mayor, and you plan on turning up hungover?!”

Her intoxicated appearance was just the tip of the iceberg and not ever the root of his misplaced anger. What was really infuriating him was seeing her dolled up in glam like make up and a tight fitted dress that fell way above her knee. 

Most men were highly insecure and threatened by their girlfriends appearance, but Hal took things to an extreme, acquiring traits of possessiveness and control over Alice’s body and clothing, knowing she already didn’t have to do much for attention from the opposite sex, and it only fired up these traits even more as he already felt entitled to Alice and saw her as a possession rather than his equal partner, and the thought of the many men leering at her in his absence and knowing she could happily ditch him for any of them triggered a dangerous need for control inside of him. And rather than place the blame on the wandering eyes, he instead took his frustration out on her, seeing the attention as her fault and her fault only. 

“Hal, let go of me.” She pleaded in displeasure, pulling her arm out of his hold and proceeding to the stairs. “I know. Don’t talk to me like a child.” She scolded.

Aggressive grunts emitted from his nostrils and mouth as his pent up rage finally hitting its peak from her defiance, and in a flash, he fiercely gripped the back of her hair, pulling her down the last two steps, heating her fear filled gasp as he held her up.

“I ASKED YOU, A QUESTION!” He roared out near her ear, ignoring her cries and screams as she tried with all her might to pull his hands away getting a sick thrill out of intimidating her and hopefully getting the last word. 

“Hal you’re hurting me!” Alice shrieked out in cries before feeling him carelessly let go, practically pushing her with force onto the tough wooden floor, her knees reddening and her frail wrist beginning to bruise from hitting the hard material.

“You’re a disgrace.” Hal hissed out through gritted teeth, his anger filled gaze remaining on her as he proceeded up the stairs and finally disappeared.

The second he was out of sight, Alice released a sharp bated breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. Crystal clear tears fell down her porcelain cheeks as she cowered back against the wall, refusing to stand and bringing her knees to her chest, curling up into a fetal position and bowing her head into her bruised knees as her harrowing hyperventilating sobs echoed through the room.

Once again, he had broken her down in the worst way possible, and all she could do was sit there and unfortunately blame herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// ⚠️ Emotional and mental abuse. Mentions of physical abuse

As Alice lie wide awake and sprawled out over her satin sheets, the events of the prior night weighed heavy on her mind. Her throbbing wrist donning a light purple shade and back of her head still tender and sore from the force Hal held on her messy brown locks. The sun may have been beaming brightly peaking out from behind the clouds and the peaceful sounds of chirping birds may have filled the atmosphere, but she was feeling anything but happy.

The added mild hangover certainly didn’t help either, especially as she finally rose up from her sheets, wincing sharply from the agony in her wrists increasing as she applied pressure to sit up correctly and felt the blood and tension travel down from her head and further down her body. Averting her gaze to the empty left side as the pain subsided, she was grateful that Hal had remained in the guest room, the further away from him she was the better.

Among all the thoughts that raced through her mind, the most poignant one that plagued her was where it all went wrong, and that seeping regret and shame was proving to be overwhelming stagnant.

Sure he’s been aggressive before, yelling obtrusively and impulsively grabbing her wrists but it always seemed to come from misplaced or extreme care, but his behaviour last night was unexplainable and inexcusable, and as disheartened as she was by what he had done, she wasn’t going to take it lying down.

It was a new day, and she and Hal as owners of the towns newspaper were being presented with a massive opportunity for the Register, and with it being a major step in her career, the very career she had fought, sacrificed and worked tirelessly for, she wasn’t going to allow anybody, especially Hal, destroy it, and if it meant sucking up her trembling breaths and blinking her tear filled eyes back till the ducts slowly dried up, then so be it.

She began to discard her beige coloured silk bed clothes as she walked into the en-suite bathroom, allowing them to drop down to a pool around her legs before entering the small shower, feeling the ice cold tiles against the balls of her feet as she twisted the tap and prepared for the warm rush of water to wash over her and cleanse any ill vibes from last night, the very thought still made her skin crawl. 

Feeling like she had finally shed the remnants of last night off, she exit the bathroom, heading towards her closet to select the perfect outfit, and normally this part of her day wasn’t particularly a breeze nor did she find much excitement in it seeing as she had the wardrobe of a 1950s housewife that hadn’t been updated in a few years, but the added challenge was finding something to cover up her bruising. 

She decided on a plain white button up blouse with a frilly front pattern followed by black tailored trousers that fell just above her ankles and to complete it, a simple pair of four inch leather black pumps.

She quietly creeped down the mahogany staircase, her fingers lightly gliding along the bannister as slight fear and dread rushed through her upon hearing Hal making a mild ruckus in the kitchen.

There was absolutely no intention or desire to pay him any kind or entertain him of any kind, something Alice had decided on the second she woke up. He didn’t deserve her time or attention and she was going to make damn sure he got the message.

Taking a deep breath, her tight chest rising under her fitted shirt, she pulled her shoulders back and proceeded to the kitchen area towards the coffee machine in the corner, relaxing a little and easing the tension within her before tightening her lip into a stern straight line, putting on a brave face that exuded no nonsense despite not feeling that way on the inside. 

As she briskly moved past him, feeling a airy chill race down her spine, his attention was fully drawn onto her and her reserved and tense stature she tried her hardest to disguise, but he saw right through it. 

She proceeded to the coffee maker, reaching for the crystal clear jug and a travel mug from the cupboard above and preparing the steaming hot beverage into her cup.

The screech like sounds from the metal chair legs that Hal has been seated on gliding across the mahogany floor alert her, the sounds of his huge feet tapping along the ground and feeling his presence slowly slowly loom over her as he steadily approached her from behind.

“Alice?” He faltered with caution, his face turning weary as he waited a response from her, recognising her timid nature, but still no answer from her. 

He readied his hand to reach out to hers in the hopes of that she’d speak, but in a startling instant, she abruptly flinched, pulling her hand away and cowering back in slight fear as her shallow breaths increased.

“I- I’m sorry-“

“Hal?” She uttered tender, but stern. “I have nothing to say to you right now.” She states, the croak and tremble in her voice not going unnoticed by him. “All I need to do, is focus on the meeting with mayor.”

A deafening gulp from Hal was all that was heard throughout their tense filled kitchen, indicating that he got the message.

She aggressively tightened the lid on her travel mug, before proceeding towards the coat rack by the front door, the clock clacking of her heels echoing throughout the room and retrieving her purse and leaving to wait in the car. Being around him right now was not healthy for her.

•••

Their arrival to the Mayor’s office couldn’t have been any more hostile and taut, especially for those around them such as the Mayor’s secretary and janitor, who picked up on the married couple’s strained and reserved energy the second they walked through the double hardwood doors of the town hall, keeping such a questioning a gap between them that you’d think they were strangers. 

Their separation had yet to be resolved as they remained yards away from one another as they strolled down the hallway to the waiting area they had been directed to.

It may have been nine degrees outside in the harsh New Hampshire weather, but it was no match for the bone chilling atmosphere Alice and Hal had introduced into the building.

“Mr and Mrs Cooper?”

The polite introduction from Mayor Cross, gained Alice and Hal’s undivided attention, abruptly pulling the two out of their thoughts. 

Determined to continue their facade of the towns happiest and secure couple and their picture perfect suburban image, the two immediately painted on tightly set fake smiles, promptly straightening their backs and baring their pearly whites as they both greeted the averaged height, middle aged, salt and pepper bearded, taut bodied, fog grey eyed man.

“Mayor Cross, it’s so nice to meet you.” Hal calmly greeted, freeing his callus hand from his pocket and meeting him with a swift but firm handshake.

“Likewise, Mr Cooper, and you must be his beautiful wife Alice?”

“I am.” Alice lightly giggled with an awkwardly wide smile.

As Alice reached her frail hand out to politely shake hands with Mayor Cross, her loosely fitted sleeve edge rose up as her arm extended out, revealing the damage from last night right as his hands clasped with hers.

Her eyes grew large with unease, pupils shrinking to the size of dots as the alarming purple bruising on her wrist came into clear focus for the Mayor as she’d underestimated the length of her shirt sleeves.

Mayor Cross’ furrowed brows as he shifted his grey eyes upwards to meet her gaze were very telling, especially as a quiet nerve filled gulp was swallowed by a now crimson faced Hal, pulling on the edge of his collar in discomfort as his anxiously scowling face flushed with reverence.

“Yoga injury.” Alice reluctantly chirped out with a hearty chuckle, forced to think on her feet, swiftly taking her hand back.

“Ah.” Mayor Cross answered respectfully taking her word for it. “Shall we take this into my office then?”

•••

Despite the promising and prospective meeting with the town Mayor, which served an outcome that was bound to put a smile on their faces and lift their moods, Hal was still welcomed with a cold shoulder from Alice during their silent car ride home and as they stepped through into their house, which was feeling less like a home as of late.

Hal watched on silently as Alice strolled over to the coat rack, carefully placing her purse down and removing her jacket, failing to make eye contact with him.

He could read her hesitance to be in his presence like a book, and it truly manifested in her tight lipped and drained eyed expression, but it wasn’t going to stop him from addressing his grievances.

“Alice, would you please, just talk to me.”

Alice’s baby blue orbs briefly met his pleading eyes, but they weren’t quite enough to sway her. She respectfully denied him, proceeding to the stairs before speaking once more. “I’m going to bed.” 

“Oh, that’s right. Shut me out once again, because that’s totally going to resolve this. Real mature.” Hal harshly spat out, only halting his venomous words as Alice turned on the stair she occupied, her formerly reserved expression now disappeared and a look of anxiety pushed scepticism taking its place as she witnessed the blaze of fury that had over powered his beady blue eyes and scowling face.

“What?” Alice innocently questioned, confused and concerned by his sudden outburst.

“I swear it’s like you don’t even want to talk to me, no wonder we’re in this position!” He seethed.

“What position?”

“THIS!” Hal finally revealed with a roar, gesturing between them two of them with his calloused hands. “I’m trying to have an adult conversation with you, my wife, and you turn the other cheek. Do you even wanna be with me?”

Alice’s sapphire orbs widened in slight horror at such an alarming question from him. “Of course I do!” She defended, stepping towards him and trying to catch his gaze despite his reluctance to give her the same respect. 

Aside from the guilt she felt deep within herself, rage and disgust was creeping up right behind it. She had sacrificed so much and given away many pieces of herself just to make her relationship and marriage with Hal work, and for him to suggest or even imply otherwise was preposterous to her. 

“Well you have a funny way of showing it” Hal acidly protested, angrily staring her down before rudely dismissing himself from the conversation and storming over towards the kitchen. 

“Meaning what exactly?” Alice beseeched with begging eyes as she practically chased after him, desperate for him to not completely cut her off. She was beginning to regret her cold behaviour towards him as now it had only resulted in him possibly hating her and feeling shame, and that was the last thing she wanted. 

“When’s the last time we spent any time together, huh?” He prompted in a bellowing tone, raised eyebrows and gaping eyes as he fiercely approached her, his tall figure domineering over her as he became merely a few centimetres within her proximity.

Alice nervously parted her lips as her crystal blue eyes shifted upwards to face his own, his expression now falling much softer than previously presented as he awaited a response.

“I- I can’t remember.” She admit in a faltering tone, bowing her head in shame as he stepped back again.

“Exactly.” Hal calmly stated with a displeased expression lacing his features. “And neither can I. It’s almost like since we moved back here, bought this beautiful house, started the business, and you became fixated on Charles, everything’s changed, and you no longer have time for me, for us, for our marriage? It’s like I’m no longer a priority for you, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?”

“Hal, I-“ Alice croaked softly before being rudely cut off.

“And then seeing you last night, so happy and full of life, without a care in the world after a night on the town with people who haven’t given you the time of day in five years while I, the one person who’s stuck by you through thick and thin, was sitting here, sad and alone, waiting up for you and thinking the absolute worst, especially after seeing you in that tight short dress, thinking you’d left me or found someone else since you’re clearly bored of me.” Hal finally finished, forcing on the waterworks to further validate his gaslighting statement.

Alice’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach, the fact that her husband had clearly been feeling neglected and unworthy filling her with nothing but shame and guilt, but even worse, the fact that she had barely noticed it as well within the past few months, and upon further reflection, it became abundantly clear to her that her marriage had been on the back burner, but what was truly sad was how she couldn’t help but purely take the blame for their current issues. 

“Honey, I’m so, so, so sorry.” Alice said in fevered apologies as her eyes glistened. “I really am, I had no idea you were feeling that way.” Alice tenderly expressed, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Hal barely flinched as his wife’s gentle finger tips traced his jawline, his gaze still focused elsewhere as he wanted her to really feel his exaggerated and manipulated pain and distress.

“Hal? Please say something.” She whispered.

Finally looking her in the eye, his tightened expression relaxed, giving Alice a little ease as he seemed to be ready to move on. 

“It’s okay.” Hal firmly assures her, carefully taking her hand in his but dismissing her clear qualms and the very quiet wince that escaped her mouth as her wrist was still in mild pain. “I’m just happy that’s out in open. We can get back on track now, to being a proper husband and wife. You’re all I need, and I’m all you’ll ever need.”

“Yeah.” A calm but careful chuckle left Alice’s mouth as Hal pulled her head in and laid a brief kiss below her hairline. Things may have been out in the open, and they may have appeared to be in good terms, but something deep in Alice’s spirit still felt unresolved.


	15. Chapter 15

FP came rushing into the kitchen recently fresh out of the shower, out of breath, half of his shirt hanging out of his pants and his hair slightly disheveled.

Fiona observed him carefully in confusion from her chair at the table with a mug in hand as he ran around the kitchen like a headless chicken, mumbling and cursing under his breath about being late before making a beeline for the coffee.

“This fresh?" FP questioned, flying the lid off the pot or brown liquid and peeking inside 

"Morning to you too, son." Fiona sarcastically greeted before taking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

“I’m runing late, sorry.” FP apologised in a regret filled tone, turning as he filled his personalised mug with the caffeinated beverage and taking a sharp and refreshing sip. “Fred and I are starting up plans and designs for this major contract, and Hermione's store so we've gotta interview more guys for the company. We'll be at the office all day."

“Sounds like you got your work cut out for ya.” Fiona pointed out.

FP nod his head in agreement before glancing around the room briefly with narrowed eyes, noticing somebody was missing. “Where’s Charlie? I gotta get him ready for the daycare.”

“I thought you were getting him up.” Fiona argued back in genuine confusion, watching FP roll his eyes and scoff in frustration before practically storming down the hall to the tots bedroom.

He quietly stepped into the bright blue box room filled to the brim with toys and gadgets and the double curtains drawn blocking the beaming sunlight before his eyes set upon Charles, all snuggled up in his duvet with his stuffed teddies all around and his knitted blanky Alice had given him when he was born clutched in his little fist. It was a miracle he still had it. 

FP admired the sight before him and took in the cuteness of it all before turning on lamp.

“Charlie? Time to get up buddy." He softly informed the tot, instinctively walking over to his bedside and crouching down when he received no answer.

He pulled the covers back, exposing his little sleeping scrunched up face and watching his long lashes, courtesy of his mother flutter with his opening baby blue eyes, but a mini frown by the tot that followed took FP by surprise.

“Hey, what’s the grumpy face for?”

“Daddy, I don’t feel good.” Charles adorably grumbled as he squashed his face into his pillow.

“No?” FP questioned for confirmation with knitted brows, receiving a nod from the young boy. 

Upon closer observation, FP focused clearly on his sons face, noticing the pale complexion and disappearance of his bright pink cheeks and clammy skin. He reached out to check his forehead and the heat that hit the back of his was all the explanation he needed for Charles complaints.

“Oh dear.” FP breathily huffed out, lowering his hand to Charlie’s cheek. Luck couldn’t be on his side for just one day, he thought to himself. He definitely couldn’t send him to daycare and no baby sitters were available. This was the worst timing possible.

“Alright, c’mon sweetie.” He scooped a sick and tired Charles up into his arms and positioned him on his hip, kissing his little forehead as he strolled back into the kitchen with Charles clutching to him tightly and snuggling into his fathers shoulder. 

Fiona took note of her very poorly grandson as she gathered her purse and prepared to leave for work. “What’s wrong?” She queried in a warm voice, her tone laced with concern as she continued to stare with widened eyes.

“He’s got a fever.” FP disclosed gruffly, pacing around the room with Charlie on his hip as he searched the kitchen cupboards for any kind of toddler medicine he could find. “I can’t take him to daycare like this, but I can’t take the day off, what am I gonna do?” FP practically screeched, struggling to open the found bottle of medication he had retrieved with Charles occupying his strong hand.

“Just take him with you.” Fiona gleefully suggested, clearly under the impression it was such a grand idea.

FP blinked in astonishment at his mothers naivety and ignorance, forcefully narrowing his eyes and glaring back at her. Surely she was serious. “Mom, I can’t take him to a construction site. Health and safety?”

“Really?” Fiona beseeched, genuinely bewildered by the revelation that health and safety precautions introduced in the work place were far stricter in this day, a far cry from what she and her parents generation were familiar with. “Things sure have changed since you were his age. You know, I used to take you to work with me and sit you right under the bar. Nobody knew any better, or even cared for that matter. I’d even give you a shot of whiskey when you were teething.”

“It’s a miracle I didn’t die.” FP sassed back under his breath.

“Well if you’re really sure you can’t take him with you, I guess there’s only one other option isn’t there?” Fiona pointed out before proceeding towards the door, leaving FP to go over here second suggestion.

•••

“Honey?!” Hal called out, strolling down the hall after exiting his study to find Alice day peacefully around their kitchen island, her head buried and her mind lost in a deep romance novel as she drifted away into her own little world. Despite feeling a little uneasy about the events of the prior week, she was determined put her and Hal’s troubles behind her and move on to working on their marriage. She was adamant on finding some common ground and getting back to what they were.

She was abruptly pulled out out of thoughts and distractions as she felt Hal’s clammy hand rubbed along her form shoulders, feeling tense for half a millisecond before coaxing herself to relax and paint on a bright smile.

“Sorry.” She faltered in an innocent chuckle, removing her glasses and looking up at his face. “I didn’t see you there.”

As he lowered his head to place an surprise brief peck on her cheek, she didn’t think much of it, other than it was sweetly unexpected, but either way, she embraced it.

He forced a chuckle from his prune like lips before sneakily aligning himself at her back and placing both hands on her small shoulders. “So listen, I was thinking, as we have the day off, we could go out to lunch.” He proposes to her.

“Really?” Alice chirped, turning her head upwards as his little suggestion was now intriguing her.

Hal responded with a firm nod. “There’s a new restaurant that’s opened up in Centerville. Italian, 5 stars, the wine from Tuscany you could ask for. What do you say?”

This was definitely an unexpected turn of events, Alice quietly thought as her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed in a flash. He was never usually this spontaneous and generous with her, not in all their 5 years of partnership. Perhaps he really had learned the error of his ways and determined to turn over a new leaf, and what better way to do so than a promise of fancy wine and Italian food, two of her favourite things in the world.

“Well when you put it like that-“ She begins suggestively as she carefully closes her book and averts her gaze directly upwards, staring through her rimmed glasses. “Sure!”

“Great!” Hal expressed in firm excitement, his wafer thin lips twitching upwards into a tight smile as he rubbed her shoulders in a less than settling way for her, but the art of comfort and support had never been his strong suit.

The ear tingling sound of her cellphone ringing from across the room grabbed Alice’s attention, immediately drawing her away from Hal’s focus.

“I better get that.” She told him, sounding a little meek as she shifted from the high chair at the island. Hal took the opportunity to return to his study as she did. 

Alice reached for the vibrating device sat on her coffee table, a brief puzzled stare gracing her face upon seeing FP’s name and photo on the screen before it lit up.

“Hi FP.” Alice greeted in delight 

“Hey Alice-“ FP delivered in a mild somber tone, already feeling a little guilt over what he was about to request of her, and the dullness and dread in his voice spoke volumes to the woman on the other end. 

“Is everything alright?” Alice fretted, instinctively clutching the pearly white beads that sat around her porcelain neck, the sudden thought of Charles being in danger or trouble playing on a loop in her mind.

“Oh, yeah! Everything’s fine, it’s just- sorry to spring this on you last minute but I’ve got a huge and important day at work, and I was hoping you could have Charles.”

The reassurance put her at ease, but something was still puzzling to her. “Doesn’t he have daycare?” Alice questioned in mild confusion.

“Usually yeah, but he’s sick. I can’t take him there with the risk of him infecting the other kids, you know?”

“Sick?!” Alice repeated with a little more cautiousness in her voice that FP heard right through, the apprehension just flowing right back through her veins.

“Al, it’s okay.” He softly reassured her in his comforting voice. “It’s just a kids fever. He should be fine.”

“Thank God.” Alice sighed, resting her palm over her left breast in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

“So, will you do it?” FP prodded once more, forcing an air of desperation in his voice. It was almost as if he could hear her silent reservations through the phone.

“I- I don’t know.” Alice drawled out apprehensively, biting down on her lip nervously as she stared down at the enlarged oak door of Hal’s study, not wanting to disappoint him or put a halt to their plans, but as Charles’ mother, the need to nurse, protect and nurture was almost too powerful to overcome, and there was no better remedy than a Mother’s love and care. 

“Alright, fine.” She finally gave in, a beaming smile appearing over her features as she heard his celebrations and gratitude on the other line.

“Thank you so much. I owe you.”

As she was about to respond, a loud rhythmic knock was heard outside. “Hang on. Somebody’s at the door.”

Still holding the cellphone to her ear, she strolled towards her front door, opening it wide and expecting uninvited guests but getting a pleasing surprise when it turned out to be FP and her little boy dressed adorably in his PJ’s and robe, firmly on his fathers hip as his little head leaned into the leather that covered FP’s shoulder on the other side.

“So you just knew I was going to agree to this?” Alice rhetorically questioned with a sharp smile and a fold of her arms over her chest. 

His lips curled up into that undeniably sexy panty dropping smirk of mischief he had possessed since they were teens graced his face, almost rendering Alice’s knees weak on that moment. “Well I was kinda hoping.”

Alice released a warming light hearted giggle at his suave ways. He really hasn’t changed a bit since high school. 

“Here’s his things.” He informs her as she coaxed Charles out of his arms and held him tightly, proceeding to swing Charles’ little blue and green dinosaur print backpack off his shoulder and hands it to Alice, followed by his trusted comfort teddy bear, the one Alice had kindly given to him after he left the Sisters. 

“There’s one or two other toys in there, a couple of books too, he can’t go down without a story, some juice boxes, snacks and crackers, though I doubt he’ll be eating in his state-“

“It’s okay.” Alice assured him as she lightly rocked Charles in her arms while managing his belongings in the other as the hung off her wrists. “I’ll make him my famous chicken noodle soup, that’ll make him feel better for sure.” She said proudly, glaring softly down at the poorly little boy who now donned a half smile on his chubby little face.

“Well I hope so.” FP wished, before reaching his hand out and ruffling Charlie’s hair and stroking his adorable clammy face. ”Because I hate seeing him like this.”

“Me too.” Alice subconsciously repeated as her gaze remained her sick baby.

“Alright, give daddy a kiss.” FP begged of the little boy before puckering his lips and placing a comforting kiss on his forehead. “Be good for Mommy.” He added before leaving the Coopers porch, turning once more when he reached his car to find Alice and Charles waving back with cheesy grins donning their identical faces. 

The whole picturesque suburban like scene touched him deeply. Just seeing his son and the mother of child in such a beautiful light that perfectly captured the very pinnacle of the all American family he and Alice had wished for since they were kids, and he couldn’t get it out of his head. 

Especially as it prompted him to think about what could’ve been if he and Alice hadn’t gone their separate ways, but there was no use dwelling in the past, all he could do was live in the now, and live it to the fullest.


	16. Chapter 16

The second FP’s truck disappeared around the corner, making his way towards Andrews construction, Alice excitedly rushed indoors, wanting Charles out of the cold and wrapped up safely as soon as possible. 

“Let’s get you inside, okay?” She cooed at the poorly toddler, struggling to close the door behind her as her hands were full and occupied. 

She lead Charles to the sofa, prompting him to lay down before retrieving a blanket and cushion from the downstairs cupboard, fluffing it underneath his little head and draping the silk duvet over his little body and tucking him in ever so securely, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible.

He finally relaxed and settled, pulling his little pink lips into an adorable smile and showing his rosy red chubby cheeks as he smiled up at his mother.

“There there.” Alice spoke softly, running her hands through his dark blonde curls, musing as his cuteness. “Are you comfy sweetie?”

Charles responded with an enthusiastic nod.

“Mommy’s gonna get started on the soup, okay? You can watch any cartoon you want-“

“What’s Charles doing here?” Hal asks upon exiting his study, the sound of his baritone voice and his sudden presence startling Alice out of her skin.

Instinctively clutching her chest, she slowly laughed off the fright he gave her as she turned around to meet his wondering but straight laced expression, only emphasised with his folded arms and furrowed brows, prompting her to settle her chuckles down and appear more serious.

“Oh uhm, he’s just a little sick, a fever, I think.” Alice faltered as she distracted herself with organising the couch cushions followed by Charles backpack, her head remained bowed the entire time. “And FP had to work, and he begged me to have him for the day. We’re gonna have to reschedule that lunch date for the weekend.” Alice reluctantly announced, grinding down on her teeth anxiously as she knew this change in plan was going to disappoint him, he hated disorder and spontaneous behaviour. 

Every thing had to be specific and planned, and it was a trait that had been instilled in him by his parents since childhood, and the second he felt he was losing control of a situation or a routine was threatened, it sparked something within him that was uncontrollable.

Hal’s expression remained stoic, a lightly aggressive grunt escaping his lips as he ran his hands over his premature aged square shaped face. “I really, wanted to go today.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, it was just in the moment and I wasn’t thinking-“

“Wasn’t thinking alright.” He spat in a condescending chuckle. “It’s not your strong suit, is it? But don’t worry, I’m sure I can rework my schedule for Saturday instead, thanks.” Hal concluded acidly, staring down at her in contempt before storming dow the hall. The sarcasm and irony wasn’t lost on Alice as she heard it very present in his tone. 

Feeling guilty in disappointing him, she raced after him, calling his name out and pleading for him to hear her out.

“Honey wait!” She tenderly demanded, taking a hold of his large callous hand and forcing him to turn around. “Look, I’ll make it up to you. When Charlie goes down for his nap in the afternoon, I’ll make us lunch, just the two of us?”

Hal inhaled a deep exasperated breath, pursing his lips in thought. “I suppose I could settle, I mean if you’re cooking.”

“Great!” Alice chirped with a beaming smile before briefly kissing his cheek and returning to Charles.

•••

“Sorry! I know I should’ve been here an hour ago.” FP panted out as he raced through the double doors of the empty store space, coming face to face with Hermione and Fred sat quietly by each other’s side at the workstation table. 

The flashes of red that appeared over the sneaky duos faces highlighted a very implicative situation that ring alarms in FP’s mind, and given how close they were that night at the Raving Eye, he’d say his assumptions were right on the mark. 

“Did I interrupt something?” FP cheekily questioned with a suggestive raised brow, curling his lips into an inviting smirk.

“N-no.” Fred denied in a slight squeak. “Not at all.”

“Punctual as ever Forsythe.” Hermione playfully scolded before clearing her throat, her focus shifting from FP to the sketches in front of her, carelessly playing with a strand of her long raven locks. 

“Charles had a fever, I had to take him to Alice’s.” 

“Poor kid.” Fred sympathised with a light look of disappointment.

“It’s just a fever, he’ll be okay.”

“And Alice?” Hermione queried with curious eyes looking directly at FP. “I haven’t seen or heard from her since we went to the Raving eye.”

“She seemed good, I guess.” FP confirmed with slight uncertainty. “Didn’t talk much though, just dropped Charles off and left to hurry back here.”

“Well I’ve been meaning to visit but Hal is just such-“

“I thought we were here to discuss business?” Fred interjected impatiently, not wanting to indulge in idle gossip knowing Hermione could talk for hours, and he was more concerned with getting the design job done.

“Chill out Freddie.” FP chided with smirk on his face, holding up his hands in defence before placing his brief case on the table and unleashing the sketch plans for the studio, all perfectly detailed and drawn to Hermione’s standards.

“Here’s the scale we drafted up.” FP added before reaching for a vibrant colour wheel of lavender and lilac shades, Hermione’s signature colour, complimented perfectly with an ideal design 

“So we were thinking of having ice white units fitted at both windows, white marble flooring with one of these colours on the walls and the dressing rooms. What d’ya think?”

“I think it’s, perfect.” Hermione joyfully gushed as she admired the drat up layout of what he store would come to look like in the near future, and it amazed her how accurate and detailed it was when aligned with her tastes, almost as if FP and Fred had read her mind. “You both really knocked it out of the park.”

“Thanks, but really it was all Fred’s idea.” FP informed her modestly, smiling over at his best friend with pride. 

Fred’s face blushed a bright shade of crimson as the Raven haired princess glanced at him dazedly, feeling adorably modest and shy over his almost perfect plan for Hermione’s store, especially as he had internalised her grand ideas and dreams of opening up a clothing boutique one day and interior designs she had crafted in her mind that she’d shamelessly share with him and tell him all about from the mere age of 12. And all he wanted to do now was help make the dream a reality. 

The loving gazes and belligerent romantic tension between the two former flames was too obvious to hide from the untrained eye, and it didn’t take FP very long to realise this was more than a subconcious or internal act of grattitude, and rather a deeper expression of love and appreciation between the two.

“Oh my God!" He exclaimed smugly, playfully shaking his head. "You two are a thing now aren't you? Took your time, didn't you Freddie?"

"Alright, alright!" Fred chuckled, calmly waving his hands up in defence before resting his right palm over Hermione's shoulder in a comforting manor, happy to finally be open about their relationship now that the cat was out of the bag. "We're just keeping things lowkey for now.

"Don't worry about it!" FP assured the pair as he beamed at them. "I'm just glad you two finally worked things out, you're made for each other."

Hermione nodded in agreement, clutching Fred's hand in the process. "Who knows?!Maybe one day things will work for you and Alice too." 

"She's married to Hal, remember?" Fred pointed out.

“I’m only kidding, FP knows that.”

“Look, that ship has sailed.” FP stated softly in denial, forcing a smile before darting his eyes elsewhere and lacking all form of eye contact. He pondered on Hermione’s words and brow raising suggestion as the thought of occupied his mind, because down in the crevice of his being, he knew something between he and Alice was still very much resting at the dock. 

•••

The saying time flies when you’re having fun couldn’t have been any more accurate, and the old tale of wisdom was all that ran through Alice’s mind as her day with Charles was coming to a close.

Despite his prior poorly state from this morning, he had seemed to slowly perk up hour by the hour, and it was likely due to Alice’s non stop nurturing and constant care and attention she had given him the entire day. He had been her sole focus, much to Hal’s dismay, who like a jealous petulant child felt left out and deliberately secluded himself in his office for most of the afternoon.

She had decided to let the tot wind down for the evening and engage in something more relaxing, so taking the initiative, she had set aside the coffee table and cleared it of all clutter, offering Charles a space to do some drawing, knowing from books how stimulating and creatively feeding it can be for children his age.

She quietly exit the kitchen with a fresh glass of Orange juice for him in his personalised cup, a glimmer of happiness crossing her face as she saw him scribble away on the paper with a heart warming grin on his face. There was no questioning whether he was still ill or not.

“That’s a pretty picture sweetie.” Alice praised as she crouched down to his level and placed the drink on a coaster next to him, observing it closely to find what looked to be him, FP and the presence of a dinosaur, finished off with a cute beaming sun in the corner of the page.

“It’s me and Daddy.” The tot chirped before shifting his gaze to his mother with a wide smile and then returning to his artwork.

“Aww, that’s nice, and what’s this next to you-“

“Alice have you seen my draft report for this weeks paper?” Hal loudly interjected as he exit his study and came down the hall, twisting his head left and right in anxious search for his document as he came into the living room to find Alice and Charles sat peacefully at the coffee table. 

“No.” Alice confirmed. “It’s not in your file?”

“No.” He grunt out impatiently as he ran his large hairy hands over his stoic face. “I was working in the living room and-“ 

He halt his words as he came to find his draft placed next to Charles drawing and markers, the few faint hints of light blue ink grabbing his focus. 

He tightened his lips before dominantly stepping forward, leaning down and swiping the sheet away in a very cold manner, instinctively locking eyes with now silent and tense boy who carefully stopped his scribbling and lifted the pens off the paper before clicking the lids on and hiding them in his tiny little fists.

“I told you not to leave your things here honey.” Alice reminded him in warning tone oblivious to the shift in atmosphere before the sound of the doorbell interrupted.

“That’ll be FP.” Quickly rising from the ground with a bit of struggle, she strolled over to the front door allowing him to enter, leaving a very choleric Hal alone with a now very reserved Charles.

He pathetically stared the four year old down in discontent, before his domineering and threatening demeanour became too much for the little boy to handle, and clutching his teddy unexplainably tight, he raced over to his parents the second he heard his Father’s name, grabbing onto his legs and clenching his eyes to feel safe again.

“Hey bud!” FP greets excitedly, ruffling his messy little head of dark blonde locks before reaching his arms out and lifting him up, his heart warming as Charles clutched onto him for dear life. 

“You missed me huh?” FP chuckled as he stroked his hand gently up the tots back, oblivious to the reason why Charles was suddenly so clingy. “You feeling any better?” 

FP pulled his head back, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips in contemplation to examine the little boy, and he was thrilled to see the clammy gleam of sweat on his face and the scorching hot temperature he discovered this morning were long gone, putting a smile on his face, but more importantly, increasing his trust and faith in Alice. She clearly did a great job nursing him.

“A little better.” Charlie adorably muffled into FP’s leather covered shoulder before lifting his little head and turning it towards Alice. “Thank you Mommy.”

“You’re more than welcome sweetie.” Alice gushed, tenderly stroking her hand through his messy little head as she glanced over at a soft smiling FP, donning the same comforting smile he had worn since they were teens that had always rendered her weak, and ultimately still seemed to as she lost her train of her thought briefly, having to snap herself back to reality.

“Here’s his stuff.” Alice faltered as she reached for his belongings at the door and handed FP Charles’ backpack. She then proceeded to return to the coffee table and retrieve his drawings and markers, handing them to FP at the door. 

“He drew a little picture of the two of you. Think you’re dinosaur watching.” 

“We can put this on the refrigerator can’t we?” FP suggested as he stared down at the drawing in astonishment. 

“No.” Charles rejected, cutely shaking his head. “It’s for Mommy.”

“Thank you baby.” Alice expressed lovingly, feeling touched by Charles generosity as she took to drawing back. “I’ll put it on my refrigerator then.”

“Well we better get a move on, it’s nearly your bedtime.” FP cooed, giving Charles a little tickle on his belly before turning around and proceeding to walk down the concrete stairs. Alice saw them out, following behind as FP began to move towards his truck, but not before turning around one last time.

“Say bye bye to Mommy.” He instructed of the four year old, and he responded with an adorable wave his Mother’s way, following by a giddy tooth gapped grin.

“Thanks again, Alice.” You’re a life saver.” FP softly declared, his smile turning ever so innocent as he gazed at her in the light, and she seemed to respond with the exact same energy.

“Any time. Don’t mention it.”


	17. Chapter 17

The early morning golden sunlight peaking through the blinds and curtains of the Cooper's master bedroom bounced off of Alice's dressing table mirror, making the light hit her perfectly structured face and chestnut brown locks as she gently brushed through them, preparing to brace the day.

Today was Charles' first day of school, and she and FP had planned weeks ago to take him together, and given all the pivotal moments she had already missed throughout his first years of life, she was adamant about being a part of this.

Dressed in a moderate silk ivory white low cut blouse, matched with a tight fitted tailored pair of black trousers and pointed toe heels with an ankle strap, she figured a ravishing red shade of lipstick would make the outfit complete.

"Hey honey-" A flustered Hal called as he entered the room and walk straight to the closet, completely avoiding eye contact. "Could you iron my golf gear and take my grey suit to the dry cleaners?"

"I can't. Remember I told you it's Charles' first day of school, and I'm taking him with FP, because we both think it's important he has both of us there?" She calmly reminds him.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He spoke with reservation and hesitatance, pulling himself back to the closet door and poking his head out. He did in fact remember her specifically telling him two nights ago, he just didn't care enough, he wasn't to thrilled about her and FP being alone either.

He paused and re-entered the room, slowly strolling towards Alice at her dressing table as she applied the red shade to her lips carefully. 

"Are you really going dressed like, this?" He pondered with an arched brow as he stepped closer to her, the discontent and contempt written all over his face and laced in his voice making her uneasy.

Genuinely puzzled by his question, she stopped her movements and slowly looked down at her blouse. "What's wrong with it?" 

"It's a children's school, Alice." He states condescendingly as he folds his arms. "A low cut shirt and bright red lipstick you can see from out of space? Is that really appropriate?"

“The cut isn’t that low, is it?” She innocently questioned, staring down before carefully twisting her lipstick down. 

It honestly wasn’t, in fact the edge of the V neck barely passed her clavicle, but turning once again to the mirror for closer inspection after hearing Hal’s concerns, she began to question her choice of wardrobe. Perhaps it was a little too deep

While she had viewed her reflection, Hal had reentered their closet and returned with a loose baby pink short sleeve blouse that fell past her calves and buttoned right up to her neck.

“Put this on.” He demands with a cheek raising smile, exhibiting the shirt right in front of her before attaching the hook to the back of her chair.

His presence behind her was domineering to say the least, and given his unpredictability, she found herself instinctively tensing up as he lowered himself to her ear. 

“And while you’re at it-“ He persisted, reaching for a long forgotten and neglected tube of Alice’s lipstick. His overpowering demeanour sending a mild chill of discomfort down her spine. “Switch out the red, for this shade.”

He removed the cap off the top of the tube, and slowly twist the cosmetic upwards before moving it closer to her eye-line, prompting her to take it.

“Well, I guess baby pink and ruby red do kind of clash.” She faltered with a tight smile as she took the lipstick in hand. “Besides, I might as well try a new colour.” She sweetly settled before rising from her dressing stool, admiring the pink shade as she lifted the shirt off the hook and strolled over to her closet, briefly kissing Hal on the cheek as she did.

•••

Meanwhile at the Jones residence, the atmosphere wasn't exactly cheery. Under the impression that Charles would be ecstatic for such an important day, FP had risen from bed early and as chirpy as can be, waking Charles up and hoping to see the same excitement, but the tot had been quiet all morning, showing a lack of enthusiasm that FP brushed off as morning blues.

Even at the breakfast table, despite having his cereal right in front of him, young Charlie seemed more interested in swirling his lucky charms cereal around in the bowl than eating up, all while sporting a displeasing look of grumpiness on his little face, which was beginning to unsettle FP.

"C'mon little man, eat up. You gotta be big and strong for your first day." FP warmly encouraged as he chewed down on his meal, but the five year old wasn’t budging.

"What’s the matter? You don't like it? I made it specially for you, but eat some fruit too."

And still, Charles remained silent, with his sulking face somehow frowning even lower.

Growing weary as well as frustrated with Charles’ sudden closed off behaviour, FP instantly put his food down and got up from his chair, crouching to Charles’ level and turning the boy around to face him.

"Charles, what’s wrong?" He tenderly implored staring his son in the eyes. "Talk to me."

“I don’t wanna go to school.” The tot finally revealed in a sad whisper as he lowered his little head.

“But it’s gonna be so much fun! You get to play with loads kids and learn new things, it will be great. Tell him Mom.” FP pleads.

“Thought you didn’t want me to lie to him.” Fiona snarked before continuing to flip through her magazine. She had a far different attitude to the idea of school than her son.

“Not helping!” He frustratedly grit out through this teeth before the sound of the doorbell pulled his attention elsewhere.

“Shoot! That’s Alice.” He hissed under his breath before standing up. “Could you get that please?”

Fiona did as she was instructed, reluctantly rising from her seat to open the door and let the young woman enter.

“Hi Fiona.” Alice politely greeted before casting her eyes upon Charlie, his glum face catching her attention immediately.

“What’s wrong?” She worried, carefully walking towards where FP was placed in front of him.

“He doesn’t wanna go to school.” FP grumbled out, shaking his head in disappointment. It seemed harsh but he honestly was beside himself on what could possibly have Charles reacting so negatively towards starting preschool.

“Oh no.” Alice spoke with faux worry as she crouched down to Charles’ level. “Why not honey? Are you nervous?”

Charles’ big blue eyes turned soft as his frown fell harder. His upset was evident in his bowed head and pout.

“It’s okay if you are. I was nervous on my first day of school. Daddy too.”

“I don’t wanna go!” Charlie squealed out, before making a beeline for his room but being caught by FP the second he leapt off his chair.

“Hey, hey, hey!” FP tenderly called as he pulled him back, softening his previous annoyed expression as he realised something serious was clearly troubling him. “Come on now, what has gotten into you?”

“Yeah sweetheart, what are you so afraid of? We’ll go in with you.”

“But you and Mommy are gonna leave me and not come back!” Charles cried out before staring up at his parents with eyes filled with tears. 

Alice and FP were rendered speechless, both their lips parting and eyes gaping in shock.

Hearing such alarming and harrowing words leave the little boys mouth made Alice’s heart sink to the pit of her stomach. She still felt immensely guilty over his instilled fear of being abandoned.

“That’s why you’re so grumpy?” FP softly prompted, earning a shy little nod from the young boy as his lip remained pouted.

“Of course we’re gonna come back for you.” FP gleefully assured him. “We’ll be the first ones at the gate at home time, just you wait and see.” He added, playfully tickling Charlie’s belly to put a smile on his face.

“Charlie, I swear to you, your Daddy and I will never ever leave you, okay?” Alice gently exacted, running her tender hands through his hair.

“You promise?”

“With all my heart.”

•••

“Alright kiddo, this is it.” FP proudly pointed out as he and Alice approached the school gates, each holding one of Charlie’s hands in their own.

“You see?” Alice stated before coming down to the five year olds level. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Charles drifted his wondrous eyes from his Mother’s sincere face and to the gleeful and lively children as they ran around and laughed in the playground opposite them, and for the first time that morning, he finally allowed himself to relax.

“You think you’ll be okay?” FP asks him, patting his little shoulder and smiling down at him.

“Yes Daddy!”

“That’s my boy!” FP cheerfully praised, bringing himself to his knees and opening his arms up wide for hug, squeezing him tightly before passing him off to Alice, who returned the same gesture.

“Bye Mommy, bye Daddy.” Charles spoke quietly as Alice smothered his cheeks with kisses, finally letting him go once the bell rang.

“Bye sweetie.” She responded quietly, waving her hand lightly as he ran towards his new classmates. 

As she watched such a pivotal moment in Charles life, it suddenly struck her how this was the first major moment she was experiencing with her baby boy. And everything between now and his birth was completely blank and practically non existent for her. No first words, or steps, first smile, all moments that mothers salivated over and prided themselves on witnessing, and she had nothing to show for any of it.

FP noticed how distant she had suddenly become, and stepped closer to her side before gently rubbing her shoulders, snapping her out of her gaze.

“You okay Al?”

“I just- I just can’t believe he’s already in school.” Alice croaked in disbelief before faking a smile. “It feels like yesterday he was wrapping his tiny little hand around my pinky.”

“It’s crazy right?” FP chuckled lightly as her continued to tenderly massage her shoulder, it just came naturally to him. “They grow up so fast.”

“Yeah, they do.”

As much as Alice tried to hide how down she felt, there was just now convincing when it came to FP, who had always been able to read her like a book, and it was clear in that moment to him she needed something to pick her spirits up.

"Look Al, I don’t have to be at the site for another hour, so you wanna grab a milkshake at Pops? My treat?”

"Sure!”

•••

“So how do you like the lamb? Not too tender is it?” Alice politely asked Hal at the table, curious to know how her new recipe had turned out.

The two were sat peacefully at the dinner table with candles lit and classical music playing in the background, adding to the tranquility of the moment.

“It’s great.” He grinned in satisfaction, chewing down on his meal before sending a smirk her way. 

“I thought you’d like it.” She proudly pointed out before taking a sip of her wine, slowly savouring the rich taste.

“While we’re both here, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Hal narrowed his thick brows in curiosity as he stopped chewing his food, darting his gaze towards her before speaking.

“So, taking Charles to school this morning got me thinking-“

“About what?”

“About how much of his life I’ve missed out on.” She revealed as she placed her fork down. “And seeing him start preschool, it really hit me that I lost out on so much in his prime development years that I’ll never get back with him, but there’s always a chance I could get it again, and I want to take it.”

“So, what are you saying Alice?”

Taking in a shallow breath, she carefully clasped her hands together, clenching her eyes nervously as she prepared to drop the bomb on him. 

"I think, I'm ready to have another baby."


	18. Chapter 18

Four weeks Hermione had been back in town, and she had finally managed to shake her brief culture shock, slowly getting used to the calm and collected atmosphere again, vibe and experience of quiet suburban life in contrast to the bright lights and wild nights of New York City. Trading her dreams of a luxury penthouse loft in the centre of Manhattan for a prestige 6 figure apartment on the Northside of town. 

She thought she would be dying to return, but as the old saying goes, there’s no place like home, and she finally came to terms that this is where she belonged. And of course, no apartment was complete without a housewarming party and brand new couch, the first things on her agenda the second she moved in.

“Where do you want this Miss Gomez?” The couriers asked her as they staggered into her living room holding the Lavender crushed velvet couch she had ordered specially. 

“Right here.” Hermione says happily gesturing to the centre a few yards in front of her television. 

Alice chuckled at Hermione’s excitement as she remained in the corner, quietly observing the decor and interior design and admiring the luxurious and upscale lavender tones look Hermione had opted for.

“This place is beautiful.” She gasped out in awe, her head practically spinning as she glanced around and sat beside her enthusiastic friend on the couch.

“And it only took me 4 weeks to decorate and design.” She boasts, crossing her legs over and shifting her gaze towards Alice. “So what’s new with you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Register’s doing well.” Alice announces with a innocent head nod. “And Charlie started preschool, which he seems to be enjoying according to FP, so that’s great.”

The unrelaxed expression and tight smile Alice was sporting told Hermione something was plaguing her as she tried to keep up the small talk facade.

“That all?”

The disingenuous smile that Alice had painted on suddenly fell flat, before reluctantly revealing all.

“I uhm, I talked to Hal, about having a baby.”

“You did?!” Hermione chimed with a wide grin, earning a nod of confirmation from Alice. “That’s good, isn’t it? What did he say?”

Alice’s expression remained stoic as she cast her mind back to the enlightening conversation she had with her husband the prior night.

The prior night

“A baby?” Hal questioned in confusion with taut face, a little baffled by her surprise announcement before finishing her wine.

“Well, yeah.” Alice innocently continued, folding her arms over the table and holding her focus on him. She needed him to know how serious she was about this. “I mean, it’s not like it’s something we have to prepare for-“

“I- where’s all this coming from all of a sudden?” He chuckled patronisingly before cutting up his meat and shovelling the portion into his mouth, his gaze completely avoiding her. 

“Honestly it just- it’s just hit me how much I’ve missed out on with Charles, and I don’t know, after the miscarriages, we were left in a troubling position, but we’ve healed from that. I just feel like now is the right time to start again. We’ve got a big and beautiful house, the perfect jobs? What’s stopping us from starting our own little family?”

“Honey-“ Hal sternly begins, swallowing what he’s been chewing before continuing. “I just think now is not the right time, maybe within a year perhaps, we can get the ball rolling but as for now? It seems like a rash decision.”

“So, he wasn’t keen on the idea?”

“Nope. Not right now anyway.” Alice stated weakly, fiddling with the ring on her finger, inhaling a deep sigh as she thought back to what he had said, forcing herself to question every detail. “But, maybe he’s right.”

“Well what about what you think?” Hermione tenderly prompted as she lifted her legs into the couch to be more comfy. “What about what you want? Last time I checked, marriage wasn’t one sided.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I do want to have kids, and the perfect family.” Alice declared with a little soft giggle, the image of children happily running around in her yard playing through her mind. “Not that Charlie doesn’t count, I love him with every fibre of my being, but I do kind of want the whole experience and FP has residency, and sometimes I do feel secondary to him.” Alice admitted in a guilt filled whisper, bowing her head in slight shame as she came clean about her feelings.

“I know it sounds selfish but-“

Immediately, Hermione came shifting to her side, laying her arm over Alice’s shoulder and gently providing her comfort. It broke her heart to see Alice so conflicted.

“It doesn’t sound selfish Al.” Hermione assures her before lifting Alice’s head upwards to face her. “I may not be a parent but I get it. You just want the perfect family. You know what I also think?”

“What?” Alice innocently asked.

“I think Hal can shove it!” Hermione jibed, a rather ecstatic smile appearing over her face. “If it’s what you want, then I say go for it.”

Alice laughed softly at her best friends unapologetic and brass nature.

“Now come on! We’ve got a housewarming party to prepare for!”

A/N: I know this was purely filler, but I had been struggling with writers block when I started this. However, I’ve planned out the next chapter in detail so some good stuff will be coming!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter contains physical/domestic abuse. Reader discretion is advised ⚠️

“Where are you going?” Hal asked curiously with narrowed eyes as he observed his wife in their dressing table mirror, carefully applying a red colour shade lipstick to her mouth.

She jumped a little at the surprise, not expecting Hal to show up so abruptly, before smiling it off. 

“Hermione’s housewarming party? Remember?” She reminds, her eyebrows raising in a questioning manor as confusion dawned on his face, followed by an unimpressed groan. He remembered perfectly, specifically in fact, however, he had no intention of going, and didn’t think she would either.

“Speaking of which, why aren’t you ready?” She enquired, twisting the tube cosmetic back down and placing the lid back on top 

“Honey, I already told you, I didn’t want to go, and I wasn’t too keen on us going anyway.” He grunts. “Besides, I thought we could spend the night together.” He concludes in more chirpy tone, adding a faux smile for added effect.

“Hermione is really counting on me to be there.” She sadly declines, before rising to fix her dress. 

“Fine, be that way.” He jeered in a not so pleasing manner, making his frustration towards her more than clear as he slumped onto their mattress and began to vigorously remove his shoes as a thundering expression cross his features.

“Oh Hal, please!” Alice pleaded as she stepped closer towards him, resting her soft manicured hand upon his shoulder to loosen him up a little, well at least hoping it would.

“Just- just reconsider it. When do we ever get to just to go out and have a great night, socialising with people our own age?” She forced him to wonder. “I mean, don’t get me wrong I love your parents but, dinners with them can get a little, traditional.”

“Fine. I guess we can swing by.” He reluctantly obliged in a light huff.

•••

The car ride over to Hermione’s apartment building was less than cheery to say the least. Hal had remained silent the entire way, only speaking when prompted to by Alice, and it didn’t help matters that she only insisted on asking question in an attempt to get him to speak in the first place. She was more than happy to escape that uncomfortable journey.

“I still don’t understand why you were so insistent about coming.” He spits out as they walk down the grand hallway towards Hermione’s front door, the sounds of the music playing from the outside already making him uneasy.

She ignored his complaints, rolling her eyes skywards before pressing the doorbell outside and waited for an answer.

A lively if slight inebriated Hermione opened the door excitedly, a wide Cheshire Cat grin set on her face and a filled to the brim champagne float in her hand, a few drops landing onto the floor as she settled herself down.

“Finally, you’re here!” Hermione goaded before pulling Alice into the doorway and embracing her in her arms. She had always been overly affectionate when tipsy. 

“Well I wasn’t gonna let you down.” Alice chuckled sweetly as she accepted the tight bear hold Hermione had her in.

She released her best friend, looking her up and down proudly, before averting her gaze towards Hal stood in the back, quietly stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Her expression wasn’t as welcoming.

“Hi Hal.” Hermione politely greeted, but sternly. “Nice to see you too. The more the merrier, as always.” She concluded, taking a brief sip of her beverage. Even though she had involuntarily promoted Alice to invite Hal on her behalf, just to be polite, she didn’t think he’d actually turn up with her.

“Well thanks for inviting us.” He replied snidely with a tight and disingenuous smirk, before placing his unwelcoming hand on Alice’s lower back, her lack of reaction not going unnoticed by him.

Hermione tweaked her lips and cheekbones into an awkward smile, before leaving her new guests to shed themselves of their personal belongings.

The married couple slowly strolled down the beautifully decorated hallway leading to living room, the music filled, energetic and aesthetically pleasing living room packed with champagne floats, a buffet table and gleeful party goers ranging from old high school friends to neighbours from around town and of course members of their close circle joining in the celebrations of Hermione’s first home. It wasn’t a shock that at least half the town was in attendance, Hermione always loved being the centre of attention. 

“Hmm. Seems like a nice place Hermione has here.” Hal quietly hummed out as he turned the corner with Alice by his side, finding a space to socialise in the back of the room between the prestigious stone pillars and luxury plants Hermione had placed there.

Alice nodded in agreement as she reached for a champagne float on the nearby table stand, Hal following her same move right after. “It’s beautiful, right?” She added before taking a sip.

“You finally made it then?” She hears from a familiar husky voice behind her, instinctively turning around to find FP approaching her with Fred slowly following behind.

Her eyes practically lit up the second he appeared, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Hal, who just stood there awkwardly, trying his hardest not to display his contempt and swallow his tongue.

“Yeah, after having to beg him.” Alice jokes gesturing to Hal, adding a little chuckle for effect, prompting FP and Fred to laugh along too.

The minute that light hearted flirty perceived giggle escaped her lips, he unwelcomely grabbed a hold of her waist from the side possessively so to say, and pulled her into him, feeling insecure and under pressure in the moment as the atmosphere and chemistry between the two was undeniable. 

“Surprised to see you here.” Fred pointed out to Hal before taking a sip of his beer. “I thought you hated parties Hal.”

In all the years they’d known each other, he’d recall Hal never interacting with their mutual peers in a social capacity or setting. Whether it was down to inherent dislike or an actual ambivalence for parties and events was another story. 

“Well we did have other plans, but you know, as long as we’re together, that’s all that matters.” Hal smugly mentions, tugging on Alice’s waist a little tighter, feeling her tense up up a little but not caring either way. 

“I hope Hermione and I get like that one day.” Fred mused, giving a brief look over to his girlfriend over in the corner, salivating and bragging to her guests about her new place. Even in a tipsy state, she was still able to put a smile on his face and fill his stomach with butterflies. 

“Not everyone can achieve what we have, right honey?” Hal provoked as he tilted his head down to her.

Alice curled her lips into a little smile, silently agreeing before continuing to drink the contents of her float. 

Time goes by and the foursome became more immersed in conversation around their families, careers and reaching adulthood and all the challenges that came with it, all the struggles they feared about facing when they were young, however, it hadn’t dawned on the key chattering trio how excluded and left out Hal had been feeling the entire time they had been salivating over the glory days. 

He couldn’t relate or chime in, he wasn’t in their clique during high school, nor did they socialise with him, in fact from what he could remember, there was a strong ambivalence between them all, and it was all making him feel just a little insecure. Not to mention the fact that the blatant budding chemistry and friendly banter between his wife and her ex wasn’t helping his feelings of threat and jealousy towards FP. 

“Shit!” Hermione hissed in embarrassment as he six inch heels had once again failed her that night and she tripped, spilling her champagne all over Hal, watching her drink soak through his expensive shirt as he turned around in disgust, briefly putting the groups conversation hold. 

“What the hell, Hermione?!” He bellowed as he flicked the dripping liquid from his wrists and forearms, his patience already waring thin. 

“I- I am so sorry!” She sincerely expressed. “It’s just these damn shoes- I uhm- Look, the bathrooms down the hall. Why don’t you get yourself cleaned up in there. Second one on the right.”

“Honey, let me come with you-“ Alice sweetly offered before being abruptly cut off. 

“No. I’ve got it. Thanks.”

He stormed off in a huff in search of the bathroom, finally finding it as he moved further down the hall and entering the Lavender coloured luxuriously decorated bathroom, the smell of cleverly placed aroma candles and stylish air fresheners already irritating him to no end. 

He grabbed one of Hermione’s fine Egyptian cotton towels placed on the guest towel rack and gently pat down onto the wet spots on his shirt and down his sleeves, being careful not to soak it anymore than it already was, before leaving once he felt satisfied.

However, he wished he had waited just a little longer to come out of the bathroom, as the chatter from two familiar voices of Mary and Sierra from Hermione’s guest room as he made his way down the hall.

He halted his movements, standing carefully outside the door and listening attentively to their private conversation through the gap from the not quite closed door. 

“He could at least crack a smile. Who invited him anyway?” Sierra gibed as she took a sip from her champagne glass. 

“Obviously not Hermione. She can’t stand his ass, never could.” An equally tipsy Mary pointed out.

“So he just tagged along with Alice?”

“Clearly!”

It was clear to Hal in that moment to Hal that he was the poor bastard that they were speaking of, and it was taking everything in him not to storm into that room and set them both straight by any means necessary. 

“He’s like a walking depressant.” Sierra scoffed before taking another sip of her drink and emptying the glass. “And I don’t get why Alice is still with him anyway. You see her with FP out there? Clearly some feelings are still unresolved. Anyone can see it.”

“Right? Not to mention they have a whole kid.” Mary snidely concluded, prompting Sierra to drunkenly giggle. 

Hal already felt like a stuck out sore thumb at this party, and so far, he had reigned in his feelings of uncontrollable frustration and disdain, but knowing the one thing he had remained insecure about the entire time, the one thing he had managed to settle himself down over and reduced to just being in his head, was in fact completely obvious to the two drunken busy bodies that stood before him, unleashed a unique feeling of discontent and fury he didn’t know he was capable of feeling.

Unfortunately, the sight of Alice and FP remaining giggly and cheery from a distance as he made his way back to the living area, somehow increased those feelings to an unfathomable high. 

With his nerve shaken face and uncomfortably clenched jaw, he stormed over to the two of them, determined to draw Alice away, but in the midst of his rage, he had completely missed the loose cable connected to Hermione’s state of the art speakers lying on the floor in front of him, and one wrong step, his foot fell weak the tangled wire, leading him to fall directly into the buffet table, the crash of the furniture and smashing of glass and loud thud breaking everyone’s focus from the ongoings of the party, before the entire room burst out into a fit of laughter and cheering at Hal’s misfortune, including FP and Alice, which she suddenly suppressed once she was the disappointment on his face, and wandered over to him, wanting to check he was okay.

“Honey?”

Hal fixed his beady eyes into narrow glare, the frightening look sending a chill right up Alice’s spine. 

“I want, to go home, now.” Hal sternly hissed, not wanting to repeat himself, and with that, Alice was helping him up in a flash, giving him a weak nod in agreement. 

•••

Alice had been married to Hal long enough to know when he was in one of his resenting stages, and the abnormal attentive driving, deafening silence and awkward yet chilling tension between the two of them on the car drive home was a true testament to that. 

“I’m sorry about tonight.” Alice apologised with deep regret as they quietly exit the car and locked up.

“How about you have a hot bath, and then we can have the quiet night in we were supposed to have?” She sweetly suggested as they both walked side by side down the concrete path towards their front door. 

He gave her nothing but silence, but she wasn’t going to give up getting through to him.

“Perhaps watch a movie? Even if it is one of your testosterone filled action flicks, I don’t mind.” Alice giggled as he sternly dug through his pockets in search for the house keys.

Once again, no answer was spoken as he calmly opened up the door, not even bothering to allow her inside first like a true gentleman, and just strolled over towards the living area, gripping onto the back of the leather arm chair as she carefully creeped in behind. 

“If you don’t want to watch an action movie, I think Titanic would be a good choice-“

Before Alice could even finish her sentence, a firm backhand came into contact with her frail porcelain cheek, eliciting a gasp of horror from her mouth and completely knocking her to the floor, totally taken aback from sudden physical act from her husband.

A clear tear feel down her sore cheek as she looked up at his domineering presence with panic struck eyes, fearing what he would do next as he stood over her as she recoiled back in fear, completely unapologetic as he stared her down in disgust, before making his way up the mahogany staircase.

The slam of their bedroom door that rang through their home gave Alice the all clear to whimper out and wince in pain as she tired to process what had just happened, drawing herself back against the wall, pulling her knees into her rapid beating chest as she let the tears from her eyes fall down into her lap as she sunk into a broken state, utterly paralysed with fear.


End file.
